SasoDei The Blonde and the Bandit
by AkatsukiMemberWoolfy
Summary: Deidara is a slave in the mines, but what happens when one day a group of bandits called Akatsuki come along? How can Deidara survive the new world, and not get murdered by his Partner, Sasori? Deidara is slowly falling into the dark depths of corruption.
1. Bandit

**A Request from Mrs Gaara Yaoi Lover**

(Who has been very patient since she gave me the request in March ^-^" )

**The Blonde and the Bandit**** 1**

**Bandit**

**A robber, especially one who robs by violence**

"**I can't bear art that you can walk round and admire. A book should be either a bandit or a rebel or a man in the crowd."** -**David Herbert Lawrence**

**This is a story about Corruption.**

The Blonde flung the pick axe against the wall. Rocks fell down to the floor. Deidara sighed with exhaustion. He had been doing this since as long as he could remember.

Deidara was a slave for a wealthy and noble family. He, along with the twenty other slaves, worked down here in this mine. He pulled the pick axe away from the wall, slamming it once more against the rocks.

As he worked, he sung the song which his mother had once sung to him. A song which he really didn't understand, but it made him feel somewhat happy.

"On a day like this one,

I have to sing my song,

A song of tragedy,

A melody too long.

Days, months and years did pass,

Without my knowing so,

Locked inside the world of dreams,

My consciousness did go.

Bang, a bang, the nobles fall,

Bang, a bang, the bandits call,

Searching out across the gory remain.

Bang, a bang, goes my gun,

Bang, a bang, the war is won,

But alas the war will have to start again.

On a night like this one,

Where the wolves howl out,

Painted whole a pure white,

But also bloodied from the bout.

Round and Round they dance with us,

Twirling across the battle field.

Dodging bullets through the air,

With weapons that we don't wield.

Clang, a clang, my axe doth go,

Clang, a clang, my tale of woe,

The blood which I once feared is smothering me.

Clang, a clang, the wolves away,

Clang, a clang, I cannot say,

Perhaps my axe is sharper than it's meant to be.

On a time, any time

Even my own friends will die,

One by one they bite the dust,

But I don't remember why.

Perhaps it was my own fault

But I don't remember who,

Three Sticks in the ground,

Oh, what am I to do?

Die, a die, God is gone

Die, a die, But I live on,

Persisting even through the longest night.

Die, a die, with the moon,

Die, a die, I'll find you soon,

For-"

Deidara was suddenly bought away from his dull life when he heard a scream from the world above.

He accidentally dropped his pick axe in surprise. Deidara sighed and went onto his hands and knees, trying to find his pick axe in the poor light. He quickly found it, since living his whole life down in the dark had caused his vision to be able to see things clearly in the dark. The one thing was that he was blind in his right eye. He suddenly heard a voice echo through out the cave.

"OI OI OI! LISTEN UP, BITCHES! WE'RE A GROUP OF BANDITS CALLED AKATSUKI! AND WE'RE LOOKING FOR NEW MEMBERS! SO, IF YOU WANT FREEDOM, THEN FUCKING COME WITH US!"

Deidara's eyes widened. Freedom?

He moved to stand up as everyone else was doing, when he was suddenly pulled back down onto the hard ground. He looked around at the person who had pulled him back down. It was his best friend (not to mention _only _friend), Naruto. Naruto put his finger to his lips, signalling for the Blonde to keep quiet. Deidara raised an eyebrow but nodded. He knew that he could trust Naruto.

Both blondes were crouched behind a large rock, out of the Bandits sight.

Deidara wondered how many there were.

"Is that everyone, desu ne? Good then."

Deidara heard the foot steps of all the others slaves, and of the bandits, as they left the mine by the short tunnel.

Naruto and Deidara stayed absolutely still, clutching onto each other for reassurance. Everyone else was gone. They were all free.

Deidara opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped when he suddenly heard gun shots and familiar voices screaming outside the mine where he had spent his entire life. His eyes widened in shock as the voices abruptly halted.

…They're all dead…The other slaves…Whom he had grown up with…

"They're all dead, un…"

"Quite right. They are all dead. But don't worry, you will soon join them."

Both blonde's eyes widened and they risked a look up.

A pair of muddy brown eyes blinked down at them. The Bandit was sitting on the rock they were hiding behind.

Deidara and Naruto both scrambled to their feet, falling into an untrained fighting stance.

The Bandit cocked his head to the side. He had blood red hair, and Deidara guessed he was probably in his early twenties. He wore a black short sleaved shirt, along with a pair of dark green trousers.

The Bandit gave a smirk. Around his neck, he wore a black bandana, patterned with red and white clouds.

"So…Who wants to be the Hero?"

He pulled a gun out of a holster around his waist. Deidara faintly noticed with his extraordinary vision that the name 'Hiruko' was carved into the weapon. Hiruko, Deidara guessed it was probably his name, pointed the gun straight at Naruto.

Deidara acted on pure instinct, quickly moving and pushing Naruto out of the way. The bullet whizzed past both of them, barely missing Deidara's head.

Both blondes took to running, trying to escape the Bandit. Deidara suddenly felt himself slam face first onto the cold hard floor as Hiruko pinned him down to the ground. The Blonde watched as Naruto escaped.

"So, I guess you're the Hero?"

Deidara felt Hiruko place the warm weapon to the side of his head. The Blonde's life flashed before his eyes. Such a dull, boring, hard and exhausting life.

"I guess this is Freedom. Death, un."

Deidara suddenly heard the gun emit a click as Hiruko pulled the trigger. The Bandit gave a confused noise, pulling the trigger repeatedly. The weapon just continued to click.

"Oh don't do this to me now! Ten whole years and Hiruko picks _now_ to jam on me? Well, it's just a good thing that Konan isn't-"

"Sasori? What is taking you so long?"

Deidara looked to the tunnel entrance to see a girl with blue hair standing there. Around her neck she wore the same bandana as Hiruko. She blinked a few times, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness.

"I found two more slaves. One got away, and Hiruko is jamming on me whenever I try and shoot this Brat."

Deidara saw a smirk curve the girl's lips.

"It keeps jamming? So…You're unable to _kill _him?"

"…Konan…Don't you dare…"

"Rules are rules, Sasori."

"I don't care what the rules are, no way am I accepting this Brat as my partner!"

"'When unable to kill, a colleague is made.' That is the rule."

"What, un?"

Deidara was confused.

The girl's smirk switched into a smile.

"Hey! Welcome to Akatsuki!"

Deidara stared in shock. Sasori growled.

"I'm telling you, this Brat ain't being my Partner."

Deidara heard the gun emit a few more clicks as the Bandit continued pulling the trigger, continuing to fail.

"Sorry, Sasori, you can't deny the rules. Now help him up."

Sasori grumbled as he stood up, off of Deidara. The Bandit simply stepped over Deidara, completely ignoring Konan, and exited the cave.

The female bandit sighed, annoyed.

"Stubborn, as always."

She then looked back down to Deidara, walking over to him and helping him up off the cold floor.

"Ah, thanks, un."

"No problem. I'm Konan, by the way."

"Deidara."

"Nice to meet you, Deidara."

"So…I'm in the Akatsuki?"

Konan's smile widened and she nodded. "Yep!"

"But…Why, un?"

"Well, Sasori's gun jammed, so he couldn't kill you, even though he tried to. That's our rule. If you can't kill someone, then that person becomes an Akatsuki member."

"But couldn't he just…I don't know, beat me to death, un?"

"Yeah, you're lucky. Sasori doesn't like getting his hands dirty unless it is life or death."

Deidara nodded.

"And he is my partner? But he's an ass hole! He tried to kill me for god's sake!"

"Don't take it personally, it's our job."

"To kill people?"

"Well, we are Bandits."

"But you didn't have to kill the other slaves, un."

"Deidara, it is survival of the fittest. Never trust a Bandit. Well, unless your one of us. Akatsuki look out for each other. And don't worry about Sasori, he can be pretty stubborn but the two of you should warm up to each other eventually. Come on, I will go introduce you to the others…Oh, which reminds me, put this on. You're one of us now."

Deidara took the fabric which Konan held out to him. It was a Bandana, just like the one Konan wore. He slipped the soft fabric around his neck, tying it at the back.

Konan turned around and started up the tunnel. The Blonde followed wearily behind the female bandit.

"Oh! Can I grab something, un?"

Konan turned to him, eyebrow raised.

"Course."

Deidara spun around and moved to one of the corners of the mine. He dug in the dirt there with his own two hands. After a bit he gave a successful noise as he pulled out a wooden box. He stood up, running back to Konan.

"Got it, un."

Konan smiled and nodded, turning back around and exiting the cave.

Deidara hesitated. He had been born here. His mother had died down here. He had grown up here. He had been told stories of the above world by the slave elders. And he thought that he would die down here.

He was dazed and disoriented as he entered the bright light. His eyes had never seen the thing known as 'Sunlight' before. He felt a gentle hand take his own as Konan led him away from the mine.

Deidara felt that the floor was slippery, and Konan seemed to be dodging stuff as she led him.

"Cover your nose."

Deidara did as he was told.

Konan continued to lead him through the maze of dead bodies from the other slaves. It was a good thing Deidara was blinded by the light.

After a few minutes of running, he felt a change beneath his feet. He felt little spikes that made an odd crunching noise as he ran over them.

Deidara opened his eyes; his blurry vision revealed he was walking on something that was green.

"It's called 'Grass'."

Deidara's vision was adjusting to the bright light. It was then that something struck Deidara. He…He could see through his right eye! But he also realised that he couldn't see through his left eye…Weird.

The blonde looked up at the big blue above him.

"That's the 'Sky', un?"

"Yep! It's good to know that you know some stuff about this world."

"The elders told us stories about your world."

Konan nodded.

"They didn't suffer. They wouldn't have made it in this world; they've lived their whole life in the dark."

"What about me, un?"

Konan smiled back at him. Deidara had never seen anything so clear in his life. He could make out every feature on her strong face which he hadn't noticed in the dark.

"You will have Sasori to help you."

Deidara gave an unamused expression.

"Oh…Joy…"

-x-

Thus ends the first chapter ^-^

You find out the last line in the song in the last chapter ^-^

Well, 22 chapters to go (23 chapters total) ^-^ This fan fic is already written, and I will post a chapter once a day ^-^ I already know what happens ^-^

Yeah, this is a story about Corruption as I said at the start =3

This fan fic scares me a bit, you get to watch Deidara's decent into becoming corrupts (sniffle, and he was such a good boy) Lolz X3 Anyway, I use a lot of symbolism in this story and a lot of it is based on the anime/manga ^-^

And the song Deidara sings will make more sense as the story continues ^-^

So, hope you likey ^O^


	2. Gun

**The Blonde and the Bandit**** 2**

**Gun**

**A metallic tube, from which missiles are thrown by the force of an explosion.**

"**Guns are neat little things, aren't they? They can kill extraordinary people with very little effort."**-**John W. Hinckley, Jr.**

The Blonde felt Konan let go of his hand as they finally entered a camp site. Deidara looked around at the 'Tents', as Konan had called them. There was a fire burning in the middle of it all.

Deidara looked at the other people in the clearing. Most of them stood up, hands on their gun handles, ready to draw the weapons if there was any trouble.

"It's okay, guys; he's one of us now."

Deidara could sense the tension in the air lessen. They all sat back down, except for one of them whom walked up to Deidara. He had slicked back silver hair with magenta eyes. He wore black jeans, and wore his bandana to the side, so the knot was on his left shoulder. He didn't wear a shirt, revealing his chest which was covered in scars. Hanging from around his neck was a silver pendant. It was a circle with an upside down equilateral triangle inside of it.

"HEY!"

Deidara recognised the voice as the one inside the cave.

Hidan hit Deidara on the arm, in probably what was intended as a friendly gesture, but just left Deidara with a sore arm.

"Hey, un. I'm Deidara." Deidara gave a soft smile.

"So Konan, did 'Angel' run out bullets or could you just not force yourself to fucking kill him?"

"Oh, no, Hiruko stalled on him."

"Hiruko? Sasori's fucking 'Perfect' gun?"

"No, his 'Perfect' gun is Sandaime."

"Oh yeah. I'm fucking lucky that Jashin will never do me wrong."

"…What, un?"

They blinked at Deidara.

"Oh! We're talking about our guns, we like to give them nick names. My gun is called Angel. Hidan's gun is called Jashin." Deidara nodded. "Now, let me introduce you to everyone. You already know Hidan."

"YEAH! Name is Hidan. This is my gun, Jashin, I named him after my God!" He showed Deidara the pendant on his necklace. "My goal in life is to convert everyone in the world to Jashinism!"

The large man sitting on one of the logs by himself threw a rock at Hidan. It hit the albino on the head, making them both glare at each other.

"Oh please, you couldn't convert one person to your stupid religion."

"FINE THEN, KUZU! MY GOAL IN LIFE IS TO CONVERT ONE PERSON TO JASHINISM!"

"Hey there, desu ne. I'm Kisame Hoshigaki. And this is my gun, Samahada." The man had blue skin and looked to be about early twenties. He had sharp jagged teeth and wore his bandana tied to his holster. He also wore a black shirt which had a picture of a shark on it. "My goal in life is for none of us Akatsuki to ever separate."

Deidara recognised his voice from the cave as well.

"This is his partner, Itachi."

The person sitting next to Kisame nodded. He looked to be about 18 years old, like Deidara.

"I am Itachi Uchiha. My three guns are Amaterasu, Mangekyou and Tsukuyomi." Itachi wore a red shirt, along with a pair of black shorts. He had raven black hair and he wore his bandana tied around his head as a head band beneath his bangs. His eyes were coal black and his expression was stoic. "My goal in life…" Deidara saw a small, genuine smile form on his lips. "Is to see my little brother again before I die."

"This is Tsu."

"Hey. I'm Tsu. And this is my gun, Zet." He twirled a sleek black gun on his right index finger. He had very pale skin, dark green hair, and bright yellow eyes. Tsu wore a dark purple shirt and a pair of dark blue three quarter jeans. His Bandana was tied around his left bicep. "My goal in life is to never lose Zet."

"Kakuzu, he is Hidan's partner."

"Hn. Don't forget about my four beauties. Sui, Ka, Rai and Fuu." Kakuzu wore a white tank top, along with a pair of black track suit pants. He had long brown hair and had one red eye and one green eye. He wore his Bandana so it was covering his mouth. Deidara noticed that he had many stitches running over his arms from various cuts and scars. "My goal in life is too become so rich that I will never have to kill anybody ever again."

"And I am Akatsuki's leader." A guy with orange spiky hair stood up. He had several facial piercings. "My name is Pein. My five guns are called Zein, Gein, Dein, Sein and Kein. My goal in life is to keep you all alive."

Pein wore his Akatsuki Bandana as a headband as well. He wore a black tank top and a pair of black trousers. Around his neck was a necklace with various fangs attached to it. He seemed to beam with superiority.

Deidara nodded, looking down.

"And that is- Oh! Sasori! He has two guns. Hiruko, as you know, and Sandaime, which is his so called 'Perfect' magnum."

"Now introduce yourself."

Deidara blinked at them.

"I'm Deidara Iwa…I've been a slave since the day I was born…My goal in life is to…Well…I don't know…This is the first time I've ever been outside, un…All I have is this." Deidara opened the box, soft music filling the quiet air.

Deidara heard clicking noises from all around him. He looked up to see everyone was aiming at least one gun at him, including Konan and Hidan.

Deidara silently pulled a necklace out of the music box. It had a diamond studded dove on it. "It was my mothers before she passed away, un."

"Can I see it?" Deidara nodded and handed it to Pein. His eyes widened as he watched Akatsuki's leader place the necklace into his pocket.

"You will get it back when you have proven yourself as an Akatsuki member."

Deidara gave a sad expression and nodded.

Everyone lowered their guns.

"Sorry bout that, Deidara." Konan gave a sincere smile. "Last time a rookie pulled out a loaded gun. He managed to kill Sasori's last partner, Orochimaru…We can't be too careful. We also have to take something of great sentimental value so you don't want to run away."

"Sounds fair, un." He gave a shrug.

"Now, speaking of Partner, I wonder where Sasori is-" A gun shot shrieked not too far away from the camp site. "…He's over there."

Konan nodded at the other members and started walking to the left. Deidara followed behind, placing the music box carelessly on the ground. He really didn't care much for it.

They moved away from the camp site and Deidara became aware of a weird sound that sounded a bit like rocks falling, only gentler. He saw the back of a person sitting on a large rock. Deidara knew who it was immediately by the blood red hair.

"Sasori!" Konan waved.

Sasori halted. He had been cleaning off his gun, Hiruko. The Bandit grudgingly looked back at the bluenette and the Blonde.

"What is it?"

"Meet your new partner!"

"I already told you, the Brat ain't my partner." Sasori went back to cleaning his precious revolver.

Deidara was suddenly pushed forward by Konan.

"Go make nice! I'm going to leave you two to 'Bond'."

She turned around and walked off before Deidara could object. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the red headed Bandit, sitting down on the rock that Sasori was sitting on.

"…I'm Deidara Iwa, un."

"Do I look like I care, Brat?"

They sat in a minute of silence…Well, almost silence.

"What's that noise?"

"Why don't you look forward and find out?"

Deidara raised an eyebrow and ventured forward a little, glancing over the edge of the rock. He suddenly heard Sasori fire a gun shot, the explosion startling him. He slipped and tumbled off the rock.

The Blonde felt himself get enveloped by a cold feeling. He started to panic.

"Just stop struggling and stand up, Brat."

Deidara stopped struggling, noticing that his feet were still on solid ground. He pushed the muscles and found he could breathe again when he was standing, though he was still cold.

"Better?"

Deidara gave a nod, his body having become used to the cold, the feeling becoming one of soft warmth.

"Good then. You see what you're standing in? It's called '_Water_'. You're _standing_ in a '_River_'."

Deidara glared at the red head, who was still cleaning the revolver.

"I know what water is, un."

"It's a miracle."

"It's just that…The mine owners that bought water down for us…Told us that water was rarer than gold…And that we would have to work hard just to survive…"

Sasori didn't say anything, just continuing to polish the deadly weapon. Perfectionist. Deidara looked down at the water. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"There's someone trapped in the water, un!"

"…You're a complete idiot. It is your damn reflection, Brat."

"…Reflection?"

"…It is basically a picture of yourself."

Deidara blinked down at his reflection, the picture blinking back up at him. "Wait…That means I have blue eyes, un?"

"Beats me, Brat. I haven't bothered to look. You're not going to last long in Akatsuki, so why bother?"

"They are brighter than Naruto's…"

Sasori sighed, annoyed.

"You just aren't going to shut up, are you?"

"Nope, un."

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, I am holding a loaded revolver in my hands. I could easily kill you."

Deidara shrugged. "If you did then Konan would probably kill you. Akatsuki look out for Akatsuki."

"…Fucking Konan for telling you that rule…Well, since you're in the river, you might as well have a bath. You smell like you haven't had one for years."

"…What's a 'Bath', un?"

Sasori abruptly stopped cleaning his gun.

"…Oh you've got to be kidding me…"

Sasori sighed, obviously annoyed, and stood up. He slipped Hiruko in his left holster.

"Strip down, Brat. I will be back in a minute."

Sasori adjusted his bandana before turning and disappearing into the trees.

The Blonde blinked and looked down once more at his reflection, blinking into the icy azure eyes.

NO! THERE ISN'T GOING TO BE A SMUT SCENE NEXT CHAPTER! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? I WOULDN'T HAVE ONE THIS EARLY! SASORI DOESN'T EVEN LIKE DEIDARA (yet)!

Poor Dei doesn't know what a Bath is XD Lolz

Dei isn't really naïve XD He just doesn't know a lot of stuff XD

I had fun coming up with the names of the guns XD

Sasori is so sarcastic XD Lolz

Anyway, hope you likey ^O^

Review Please ^O^


	3. Luck

A/N- If you haven't noticed, I begin each chapter with either 'The Blonde', which refers to Deidara, or 'The Bandit' which will refer to Sasori.

**The Blonde and the Bandit**** 3**

**Luck**

**That which happens to a person, either good or bad, as if by chance, in the course of events.**

"**The world is getting to be such a dangerous place, a man is lucky to get out of it alive.****" -****W. C. Fields**

The Bandit walked through the trees, into the clearing. The Akatsuki were all sitting around the fire, doing what they usually did. Talk about their latest homicide.

Sasori abruptly interrupted them.

"Can't Tsu partner the kid?"

The Akatsuki all looked up at him. Tsu smirked at him.

"It wasn't _my_ gun that stalled on him." Tsu looked down at his gun. "…Zet says that he would never dump such a useless Brat like Blondie on me."

Konan rolled her eyes.

"He isn't useless. Deidara is a valuable asset to Akatsuki, every member is."

"Why? Just because he is lucky?"

"We are all lucky! Hidan! Look at yourself! The only reason you're alive is because your screaming caused an avalanche that landed right on top of Kakuzu! Now look at you two! Your screwing keeps me awake at night!"

Hidan (for once) had nothing to say.

"What about you, Tsu? You were holding Zet to your heart when Kisame fired his last bullet at you! If it hadn't been for Zet then you would be dead!"

Tsu looked down at the dent in his Pistol. He nodded solemnly.

"So that is the reason we are all here? We simply got lucky?" Kisame looked around the group.

Konan shrugged.

"It is either luck, chance or it is fate. Whatever way, Deidara is one of us."

Pein nodded. "And he is your partner, Sasori."

The red head sighed.

"Fine."

He entered his tent.

"What you trying to get?"

"The Blonde needs a bath, so I'm grabbing some toiletries we stole from the last place."

"Okay."

Sasori exited the tent, carrying a black bag on his bag.

"By the way, when are we storming the mansion of the Mine Owners?"

"Probably in a few days, when they see all the blood and bodies of their slaves. Plus we can't give Deidara a gun until you reckon he won't blow out brains out."

Sasori nodded and disappeared into the trees.

-x-

The Blonde looked down at his old clothes. They were pitch black, mostly from dust and dirt since they had been white when he had gotten them so long ago. They were ragged, patterned with various rips and tears, and they were now soaking wet. Already there was some improvement in the colour but the staining was far beyond ever coming out.

The water was now warm against his skin as he peeled the rag of a shirt from his chest. He threw it onto the bank and looked down at his bare chest.

The water came up to just above his waist.

He was slim from lack of food over the years. He did have hints of abs from all the mining he had had to do though. Deidara looked at his arms. His biceps were muscular yet also slim. He was very strong, especially with his right arms since he was right handed.

Deidara undid his ragged shorts (which had once been pants). They slipped out of his grip and disappeared down the river. Deidara shrugged. Oh well.

A shirt and a pair of pants was the only clothing a slave was given. Anything else would be a luxury.

Deidara ran a hand over his Akatsuki Bandana. A Luxury.

"You can get the bandana wet, just don't lose it."

Deidara looked on the river bank to see Sasori standing there, a hand covering his eyes. Deidara blinked in confusion.

"Why are you covering your eyes, un?"

"You aren't embarrassed about me seeing you naked?"

Deidara frowned in confusion.

"Why would I be, un? I don't have anything you haven't seen before. I'm used to having to cuddle up to my friend, Naruto, holding a pick axe so some of the other slaves wouldn't try to rape us while we were asleep. So really I don't get shy just from others looking at my body."

Sasori moved his hand away.

"Finally, one good thing about you, Brat. Anyway, I got some shampoo, some soap, a towel and a new set of clothes for you."

"Thanks, un."

"Trust me Brat; it is for my own good. You smell like a skunk."

"Ah, thanks." Deidara guessed that a skunk was something that didn't smell too nice. "But what do you expect after 18 years of hard labour?"

Sasori snorted. "Oh quit complaining and suck it up. Life was hard. So what?"

Deidara shrugged.

"Hey, I never caught your name, un…Well, I know it is Sasori but-"

"I'm Sasori Akasuna. This is my gun, Hiruko." He pulled out the familiar revolver. It was black with spikes pointing out the top of it for decoration…Or were they another weapon? On the base of the handle was a red scorpion.

Sasori put the gun back into the holster. He reached over and pulled the other gun out to show the Blonde.

"And this is my perfect Magnum, Sandaime. Even touch him, and I will break every bone in your body, despite the rules. Got it?" Deidara nodded. The gun shone silver, though the handle was a fine red. On the base of the handle was once more the red scorpion. Carved into the side of the magnum was that name 'Sandaime'. "My goal in life is too live forever. Now. Start with your hair."

Sasori threw a tube at him. Deidara grabbed it in mid air easily.

"What is this, un?"

"It is called Shampoo." Deidara held the bottle away from himself. "Don't let the name fool you, it has absolutely nothing to do with faeces."

Deidara sighed with relief and managed to open the tube. A sweet smell wafted into his nostrils. It was sweet and smelt like nothing Deidara had ever smelt before.

"This smells beautiful, un."

"It is just watermelon flavour…Don't decide to eat it, Brat. You rub it in your hair."

Deidara nodded and poured some out onto his open palm. The bottle was almost full any way. After pouring a generous amount on his hand he closed the lid. Sasori held a hand out to take it.

Deidara walked forward and passed it to the red head. He then began to message it into his filthy hair.

-x-

The Bandit looked the Blonde up and down. He was pretty slim though he did appear to be pretty strong from all his years of labour.

Sasori was modest enough to not look any lower than the water's surface.

Deidara had icy blue azure eyes, though the left one seemed a darker blue than the right one.

Sasori sat down on the river side.

"When you think your hair is bubbly enough, rinse the shampoo out in the water."

Deidara nodded, ducking beneath the surface so his head was below the water.

When he surfaced once more the pink bubbles had disappeared from his hair. Deidara wiped his eyes.

"My eyes are stinging, un."

"You're not supposed to get shampoo in them, Brat."

Sasori held the towel out to him. Deidara walked to the river side once more, taking the towel from Sasori.

"Thanks, Danna."

He used the towel to rub the shampoo out of his eyes. Sasori snorted. "Danna?"

"Yeah…Well…You are my partner…So I guessed that I might as well call you Danna, un…I think it means Master."

"Who knew a Brat like you knew something in Japanese?"

Deidara shrugged.

"I do have a bit of an education. The older slaves and my mother taught me how to talk, how to walk…The mine owners child often bought us a dictionary when he came to visit. He even let one of the elders borrow it for a few days. The elder taught the rest of us how to read from it…He died about two days later…I kept going over the words he had told us in my head, memorizing them. Bandit, Gun, Luck, Love, Conflict, Muse, Art, Refuge, Massacre, Sadomasochism, Flinch, Wisdom, Hate, Halo, Time, Memories, Achievement, Insane, Pine, Ego, Mask, Chance…Death." (A/N The name of all the chapters of this Fan Fic!)

Sasori nodded.

"Here, this is called Soap. You use it on your body. It helps get rid of your odour. It is strawberry scented…Don't eat it…Or get any in your eyes this time."

Deidara nodded and took the offered bar of soft pink soap. He took in the sweet and tangy scent. He liked the smell even more than the shampoo.

Deidara moved back into the middle of the river. He put the soap to his wet chest. Bubbles began to appear in trails, following where ever the soap went. He used it to clean his face, his chest, what he could reach of his back, his arms, his arms pits, underneath his bandana, his legs beneath the water, and every inch of skin he could reach. He soap slipped from his grip several times, but he quickly found it every time mixed with the smooth brown pebbles of the river.

He rinsed the foam from his body, moving back to the river shore. Sasori was once more using his Akatsuki Bandana to clean his gun, except this time it was the silver weapon he was cleaning. The Bandit looked back up at Deidara, slipping his magnum Sandaime back into his right holster.

"Finished?"

Sasori tied his Akatsuki Bandana around his neck once more.

"I think, un."

"Okay, you can get out of the river now."

Sasori stood up as Deidara managed to get out, dripping wet. The red head handed the towel to him. The blonde wrapped it around his shoulders. The material was fluffy and soft against his skin.

"You might want to get a hair cut or something."

"I like my hair this length, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I will leave you to it. Here are some of Itachi's old clothes; they seem to be about your size. Here is a hairbrush as well."

"…What, un?"

"…Figure it out on your own. I'm going back to camp."

Sasori turned and walked off, disappearing into the trees.

Deidara blinked and looked down at the clothes and other stuff Sasori had left.

"…Hmmm…"

-x-

The Mines seems to be a pretty bleak place, no?

Don't worry, by the end you wont hate them so much X3 Lolz

So Bandit, Gun, Luck, Love, Conflict, Muse, Art, Refuge, Massacre, Sadomasochism, Flinch, Wisdom, Hate, Halo, Time, Memories, Achievement, Insane, Pine, Ego, Mask, Chance and Death are the names of the chapters =3 That list was the whole reason I decided to write the whole thing first, so be shocked about some of the titles!

Lolz X3

Anyway, hope you likey ^-^


	4. Love

**The Blonde and the Bandit**** 4**

**Love**

**A strong or passiona****te affection for another person**

**"****I seem to have loved you in numberless forms, numberless times, in life after life, in age after age forever."**** -Rabindranath Tagore**

The Bandit looked up as he heard a rustling sound. He put a hand on Hiruko, ready to draw it just in case it was an enemy.

Deidara walked into the camp. He was wearing black shorts that came to his knees, along with a mesh top and a purple vest over the top. Everyone relaxed again. The Blonde gave a faint smile at them.

"Ah, sorry, un."

"It's okay. We're all just a little tense from earlier. The people who owned the mine, they live in a mansion nearby. They can send guards after us whenever they want to. Though, they probably haven't noticed that we have killed off their miners yet."

Deidara nodded.

"They won't know for about three more days, un. Twice a week someone would come and unlock the hatch that blocked the tunnel to collect the ores and rocks we had dug up, and get rid of any corpses of those who had died. They also bought our food and water. They were always heavily armed to the teeth with weapons. I don't really know why they bothered, un, it is not like we would revolt. Most of us were scared of the above world."

They nodded.

"You must be hungry, Dei."

Deidara stared, amazed at Konan.

"Hungry? But I ate only two days ago, un! A whole palm full of rice!"

Deidara made a small cup with his right hand, showing how much he was fed.

They all stared at him like he was insane.

"OH MY GOD, DEI HONEY!" Konan stood up and ran to Deidara's side, flinging her arms around him. Deidara blinked, confused. "SASORI! GET THIS POOR BOY SOME SOUP!"

Sasori rolled his eyes and stood up, picking his used bowl up as well. The Bandit didn't really see the point in grabbing a clean one.

He moved to the black pot which sat above the roaring fire, taking off the lid. Sasori spooned some of the Chicken and Sweet Corn soup into the bowl and placed the top back on the pot.

Sasori turned and walked over to Deidara, holding the bowl of soup out to him.

Deidara's eyes gleamed as he stared at the bowl.

"I can't eat that, un! That's more than I eat in two weeks! Wouldn't it be better to save it, un?"

Sasori raised an eyebrow down at Deidara.

"We have heaps of canned food, Brat. Wait till after we raid that mansion. We will have even more. Now take the bowl, it is burning my hand."

The Blonde took the bowl from the Bandit, looking down at the yellow soup which had weird chucks of white and green in it.

"What is it, un?"

"Chicken and Sweet Corn soup."

"Soup? Is that like Soap?"

"…No Brat. You drink soup…You don't drink soap…Got it?"

Deidara nodded and put the smooth brown bowl to his lips, sipping the hot liquid.

It was the most delicious thing Deidara had ever had.

His whole life he had had nothing but water, rice, breast milk when he was a baby (though he couldn't remember what it tasted like), and dust.

He quickly downed the bowl. Deidara looked down at it when it was empty.

"…Do you want any more, Brat?"

Deidara stared up at Sasori.

"I can have more?"

"Yes, but this time, get it yourself. I don't like baby sitting Brats."

Deidara blinked and nodded at the red head, standing up. After a few minutes he managed to pour himself another bowl of the soup.

While Deidara ate they began to discuss the plans of the raid. The Blonde noted how they were still pretty tense, probably from him being there, but they had actually relaxed a bit from when they first met.

Deidara took it as a sign that they were slowly accepting him.

"What about dynamite, un? In the mines we sometimes had to use explosives. They were pretty."

"Explosives? Pretty? What is wrong with you, Brat? Art is Eternal."

Deidara glared at the red head.

"Art is Fleeting, Danna."

"It is Eternal, Brat."

"Fleeting."

"Blonde."

"Bandit."

"Bitch."

"Prick."

"Ignorant naive nuisance."

"Misled Bastard."

They both glared hard at each other.

"…Ah, sorry Dei Honey, we can't use explosives. We don't want to draw too much attention in case of any other Bandits, especially Konoha."

That was when Deidara realised it. Other Bandits? They weren't just tense over him; they were worried about other groups of Bandits attacking!

"We don't need to fucking worry 'bout those Pussies! We are Akatsuki! We are the most fucking toughest group of Bandits ever!"

All of them nodded.

Deidara downed his fourth bowl.

"…Hey Danna…I have this weird feeling in my stomach…Like…It hurts to have any more soup…"

Sasori gave the Blonde an unamused expression.

"It's called being 'Full'."

Deidara blinked.

"Full, un? Am I going to explode?"

Sasori sighed harshly and stood up.

"I'm going to bed."

He turned and disappeared into one of the 5 tents which were set up around the camp.

"…So am I going to explode?"

Konan face palmed.

"You aren't going to explode, Deidara, being 'Full' means that your appetite is satisfied."

"...I like this feeling. It certainly beats the usual feeling I get in my stomach, un."

"Hunger?"

Deidara nodded.

"I think."

-x-

"Okay Dei Honey, it is late. You have to get to sleep."

Deidara blinked at her.

"But I don't have a pick axe to hold while I sleep! What if someone tries to rape me or something like that while I'm unarmed?"

"Don't worry, Dei Honey, you sleep in Sasori's tent. I've known him long enough to know that he isn't a pervert and that he won't rape you. He also has two guns. You have nothing to worry about!"

Deidara nodded and stood up off the log. There were four logs positioned around the fire, which is what they had all been sitting on.

"Just take your shoes off before going inside."

"What are shoes, un? Is that what those really short pants that you wear beneath your other pants are called?"

"No, those are called underwear. You wear shoes on your feet…" She looked down to see that Deidara had bare feet. "…You know what, Dei Honey? I will give you a pair tomorrow. Now get to bed."

Deidara nodded, smiling at the girl, and walked to the tent that Sasori had gone into earlier. He was pleasantly surprised to find that inside the tent it was warm, and the ground was replaced by something springy and comfortable (a mattress).

Deidara saw there were large pieces of cloth inside (blankets). His eyes landed on the sleeping figure of Sasori, whom had his head resting on a weird soft looking lump (pillow) and was covered to the neck in one of the cloths.

Deidara yawned and got onto his hands and knees, crawling over to Sasori. He slipped under the cloth with the Bandit and found that it was even warmer beneath it, mainly due to Sasori's body heat.

The Blonde snuggled up to Sasori's chest, burying his head in the crook of the Bandit's neck. Sasori, since he was still asleep, wrapped an arm around the Blonde's waist subconsciously.

Deidara closed his eyes and fell asleep peacefully for the first time in several years.

-x-

The Bandit slowly woke up. He wondered faintly why it was pleasantly warmer than usual.

Sasori opened up his right eye sleepily, looking down at the Blonde snuggled up to his chest. He yawned softly, still sleepy since it was still dark outside, closing his eye once more.

…Wait a minute…

Sasori's eyes shot open and he none to ceremoniously let go of the Blonde and scrambled away, kicking Deidara a few times in the process.

The Blonde groaned in pain and annoyance as he woke up. Deidara sat up, blinking confused and tiredly at Sasori.

"What was that for, un?"

Deidara heard a click.

"Don't come any closer, Brat."

Deidara blinked at the revolver, Hiruko, which was aimed right at him. He frowned, even more confused.

"What did I do, un?"

Sasori glared at him hard.

"Listen Brat, I'm not the cuddly type, especially with other guys."

Deidara tilted his head to the side, even more confused.

"What, un? I used to always sleep cuddled up to my best friend, Naruto, since it was freezing at night in the mines. What is wrong with cuddling up with other guys?"

"You don't get it, do you Brat? I am not gay."

"…'Gay', un?"

Sasori sighed harshly and put Hiruko away into his holster.

"Never mind. I forgot you're from the land of the Naïve where you vomit rainbows and everyone is equal. Just don't cuddle up with me or else next time I _will_ shoot you, screw the rules. Got it?"

"No, I still don't get why you don't want to cuddle, un…"

"BECAUSE BRAT! IT IS DISGUSTING! GUYS DON'T CUDDLE UP WITH EACH OTHER!"

"YOU'VE TOLD ME THAT BUT I DON'T GET WHY!"

"JUST STAY ON YOUR SIDE OF THE TENT!"

"NOT UNLESS YOU TELL ME, UN! WHAT'S WRONG ABOUT IT?"

Sasori searched for the right words. How the hell could he explain to someone who hadn't even known the difference between soap and soup about sexuality?

It was _way_ too early in the morning.

"It's just wrong. Now get to sleep, and stay away from me."

Sasori crawled back under the blankets, resting his head on a pillow. He yawned and closed his eyes.

A few minutes ticked by and Sasori couldn't sleep. The Bandit had the feeling that he was being watched. He rolled back over and opened his eyes to see that Deidara hadn't moved an inch, still staring dumbly at him.

Sasori glared.

"WHAT?"

"I don't know how to sleep any other way than being cuddled up to anyone, un. I've always slept cuddled up to Naruto…My entire life…"

"Well I'm not Naruto."

"…"

Sasori let out a harsh sigh.

"Fine Brat. But you have to promise me 3 things."

Deidara brightened up. "Yeah, un?"

"Number one. Don't tell anyone else that I let you cuddle up to me. I still have my reputation to keep."

"'Kay, un."

"Number two. Don't even dare come onto me."

"…Come onto you?"

"In other words, don't expect me to screw you."

Deidara's face brightened. "Really Danna? You don't want to have sex? Awesome, un! I always used to worry in the mines about perverts, one of the reasons I slept cuddling Naruto and holding a pick axe, un. I saved both of us from getting raped about 4 times in my 18 years of life."

"Good then, Brat. And number three. Don't betray Akatsuki."

Deidara's eye's widened. "Course I wouldn't, Danna. You saved me from the mines. I don't care that you killed the other slaves, or even that you tried to kill me. I'm happy that Ruto managed to survive though. You gave me a home, you gave me food, you gave me love, un."

"'_Love_', Brat?"

"Yeah, un…I read what love is in a dictionary a few years ago. 'A feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection'."

Sasori yawned.

"Whatever Brat. Now hurry up so I can get some sleep. We will have to be up in a few hours to start your training. Oh, and break any of the first two promises, then not only will I not cuddle you any more; you will have to sleep outside in the cold. Break the third one and I _will_ kill you."

Deidara smiled and nodded, crawling beneath the cloth. He snuggled against Sasori's chest, once more burying his head in the crook of Sasori's neck. Sasori rolled his eyes and put his arm around the Blonde's waist, simply because it was the most comfortable position.

The Blonde was already asleep.

"Stupid Brat."

Sasori closed his eyes, falling asleep a few minutes later.

-x-

Awww XD Even I was like "KAWAII!" XD

Funny Deidara XD He doesn't know what gay is and all that XD

No Deidara isn't in love with Sasori! He doesn't know what love really is XD Only from what he has read in the dictionary XD

Oooo =3 A little foreshadowing in this chapter X3 Though I can't say where =3

Hope you likey ^O^

Reviews make me happy!


	5. Conflict

**The Blonde and the Bandit**** 5**

**Conflict**

**A B****attle or Struggle, especially a prolonged struggle or strife**

"**A conflict begins and ends in the hearts and minds of people, not in the hilltops."**

**-****Amos Oz**

The Blonde was woken up rather rudely by the sound of two metal objects clashing outside the tent.

"RISE AND FUCKING SHINE!"

Deidara groaned softly and opened his eyes.

"Damn Hidan, I swear that if he keeps banging those bloody pans and pots, I will kill him."

"Does he do this every morning, Danna, un?"

"Not every morning. Sometimes instead of pots and pans he just starts firing his rifle, Jashin, into the air. They are both just as annoying as the other."

Deidara yawned and nodded.

The banging started up again.

"COME ON, BITCHES!"

Deidara whined as Sasori pulled away from him, sitting up.

"Come on, Brat. You heard the zealot."

"'Zealot', un?"

"He is religious."

Deidara still didn't understand, but he didn't bother to ask. He sat up and tidied up his clothes and hair.

The Bandit was putting his belt back on with his two precious guns in the holsters. After throwing his bag over his back, Sasori stood up and exited the tent, looking around the clearing. It was about 2 hours after dawn.

"We're up, Hidan, we're up."

The albino smirked at him and stopped banging the infernal kitchen ware.

"Good then. That means you got to fucking make breakfast."

"…" Sasori sighed. "Deidara."

"Here, un."

Deidara walked out of the tent. He had found a weird little circle type thing in the tent (lucky band) and he had decided to use it to tie up his hair. He had some of it in a messy pony tail, and he wore the rest down. There was also a bang in front of his left eye, not that he was able to see out of it anyway.

"As long as I'm cooking breakfast, I might as well show you how to light the fire."

Deidara nodded and followed Sasori to the fire. The Bandit unslung his bag, unzipping the smallest compartment at the front. He pulled out a small box.

He opened it up to reveal wooden sticks with red ends.

"These are called 'Matches'."

Deidara gave him an unamused expression.

"I know what matches are, un. As I said, in the mines we had to sometimes use explosives."

"Good then."

He lit the match and put it to the pile of sticks which Hidan had bought.

The log ignited, setting off a chain reaction with the other logs. In a few seconds they had all caught on fire, with growing intensity.

Sasori put the matches away and unzipped the main part of the bag. He rummaged around in it for a bit, finally pulling out two cans. He looked between them.

"What do you want to eat, Brat? Pea n' Ham Soup or Canned Corn."

Deidara just shrugged.

"…Soup it is."

Sasori put the corn can back into his bag, pulling out the can opener instead. He used it to open up the metal lid of the Pea 'n Ham soup, tipping the contents into the pot. Sasori pulled a water canteen out of the bag as well, tipping the rest of the water into the pot with the soup. He set up the tripod and sat the pot on top of it so it was above the fire.

"See, Brat?"

"It's interesting, un. And it already smells delicious!"

"Hold your horses, Brat."

"…"

"It's a manner of speech."

"Oh, un."

"Hidan. Spoon."

Hidan nodded and bought a large wooden spoon over to them.

"Here ya go, fucker!"

Sasori rolled his eyes and took it from him.

He put the spoon in the pot, stirring the soup while it cooked.

"You have to stir it so it doesn't burn."

Deidara nodded. He knew what burn meant.

-x-

"Okay Brat. First thing's first. I'm going to teach you Close Combat."

"Close Combat, un?"

"Yeah, Brat. This."

The next thing Deidara knew there was a sharp pain in his cheek. He cringed and rubbed his cheek.

"I know what Close Combat is, un!"

"I know. I just wanted to slap you. Now come on Brat, get ready. I won't go easy on you."

Deidara quickly fell into a fighting stance.

Sasori was already in a defensive stance.

Deidara moved forward to punch Sasori, but the Bandit easily dodged his fist. Deidara felt Sasori's fist connect with his cheek and he flew back, slamming to the ground.

"Get up, Brat."

Deidara scrambled to his feet, ignoring the pain. He quickly got back into a defensive position.

Sasori ran forward to attack him. Deidara ducked but suddenly felt Sasori knee him hard in the gut. He was pinned up against the tree by Sasori.

They were both pressed up against each other. The red head smirked.

"Come on, Brat. You have to do better than that."

Sasori jumped back, away from Deidara, awaiting the Blonde's attack.

Deidara recovered quickly, lunging at the red head with his fist. Sasori simply dodged the blow, grabbing onto Deidara's arm and swinging him around. He let go and Deidara skidded on the floor, over the leaf litter. Various stones and sticks scratched the exposed parts of his legs and arms.

Deidara scrambled to his feet and charged once more at Sasori.

The Blonde suddenly felt Sasori grab both his wrists. The next thing he knew, he was in mid air. Deidara was suddenly slammed onto the floor, now on his back.

He suddenly felt pressure on his neck. He stared up to see Sasori had his foot resting on it. He could easily kill Deidara just by pressing his foot down, thereby crushing his wind pipe.

"Well, Brat? Looks like you've los-"

Deidara pushed off with his left foot, bringing his lower body up into the air. Sasori was unprepared when Deidara's foot suddenly collided with the side of his face.

He stumbled backwards, removing his foot from Deidara's neck in the process. The Blonde stumbled to his feet and lunged at a still dazed Sasori. He tackled him onto the floor, pinning the red head's hands above his head, sitting on Sasori's abdomen.

Deidara was panting, while Sasori didn't seem to be out of breath at all. The Blonde gave a triumphant smirk down at the Bandit.

"Beat you, un."

Sasori's expression suddenly became sad. His eyes were like a puppy dogs, gleaming with unshed tears.

"Dei-Chan! You're hurting my wrists! Please Dei-Chan, you're hurting me! Ow Ow Ow! Please Dei-Chan!"

Deidara was so shocked that he actually let go.

The next thing Deidara knew he was on his stomach, hands pinned behind his back, cheek pressed to the ground.

"Hey! That's cheating, un!"

Sasori chuckled, giving up the charade.

"You forget, Brat. We're Bandits. You do what you have to do to survive. Lie, Seduce, Act, you get the idea. To be a Bandit you have to sometimes be a Wolf in Sheep's clothing. Got it?"

"It's still cheating, un."

Sasori just rolled his eyes and stood up off of Deidara.

"Whatever. Now come on. Attack me."

The Blonde stood up off of the floor.

"Can't we take a break, Danna?"

Sasori smirked.

"Sure, Brat."

Deidara suddenly felt a hand slap him hard across the face.

"You were just killed, Brat. You really think that the enemy would let you rest? Get your guard up and attack me."

Deidara grimaced and ran at Sasori again.

-x-

"Brat. That is the 9th time you've fallen for that same trick."

"Can't you just tell me what to do, un?" Deidara was panting hard. They had been fighting for about 6 hours straight. Deidara's arms and legs were covered in scratches and bruises. He didn't even know how he was still standing. Sasori on the other hand didn't have a hair out of place, though Deidara did note that he was breathing a bit more regularly than when they started.

"Fine Brat. If you can punch me in the face then we can go back to camp."

Deidara nodded, giving a tired smile.

He lunged at Sasori. The Bandit easily ducked, grabbing Deidara's waist. He flipped Deidara in mid air, slamming him against the ground.

Deidara managed to stand up again.

-x-

The Blonde cringed. Konan was using a wet cloth to clean out some of Deidara's deeper gashes.

"And in the end we only came back because he was getting hungry, un! He doesn't have to be so tough on me."

Konan smiled at him.

"Sounds like Sasori took pity on you."

"Took pity on me?"

Konan nodded.

"Yeah. When Sasori first joined, he was trained by his partner Orochimaru. Orochi had him fighting for 4 days straight. Sasori had been barely able to move, but Orochimaru still didn't give him a break. So consider yourself lucky."

"Four whole days? Why didn't you guys do something about it, un?"

"We couldn't. It is up to the partner as to how they train their partner."

Deidara nodded slowly.

"Yeah, Orochimaru was a tough Bandit. He even made Sasori sleep outside, even when the temperature was below freezing."

Deidara nodded once more.

"It's a good thing that that rookie killed him, though…Who was the person who killed him, un?"

"It was Sasori."

-x-

Wolf in Sheep's clothing =3 A bit of foreshadowing there

Ha ha X3 Sasori killed Orochimaru XD Lolz I really don't like Orochi in this fan fic, he is one of the main reasons for Sasori's little mental issues *shrug*

Anyway, hope you likey ^O^

Review/Comment please!


	6. Muse

**The Blonde and the Bandit**** 6**

**Muse**

**The goddess thought to inspire a poet**

"**But I can only write what the muse allows me to write. I cannot choose, I can only do what I am given, and I feel pleased when I feel close to concrete poetry - still.****"  
-****Ian Hamilton Finlay**

The Bandit looked up as Konan and Deidara entered the clearing. He smirked at the Blonde.

"Melodramatic, Brat. I didn't even go hard on you."

"I know, un." Deidara sat down on the log next to Sasori. "Thanks Danna."

Sasori's smirk faded.

"Konan told you about Orochimaru?"

Deidara nodded.

Sasori nodded solemnly.

There was a silence throughout the entire group.

Kisame coughed into his fist. "Anyway, what is for dinner, desu ne?"

"Fucking Corn. Can't wait till we raid that fucking mansion! Then we can have some proper meat and alcohol!"

They all smirked and cheered.

-x-

The Blonde and the Bandit were lying in their tent. Deidara was pressed against his chest.

"Hey Danna?"

"What is it now?"

"Can you tell me what happened with Orochimaru, un?"

"…Well."

(Flash Back 10 years ago)

"_Well, Saso-Kun~?"_

_The Red Head was 10 years old. He had been a member of Akatsuki for 4 days. 4 days of living hell. He was even thinking about committing suicide._

_He had lived in a small village. His house had been raided by the Bandit__s. Or specifically, one Bandit._

_The Red Head could remember the gun shots he had heard. They symbolised the death of his parents. He remembered the feeling of their blood splattered across his face._

_The next thing he knew, the gun was aimed right between his eyes. The feeling of the cold metal pressed against his hot flesh._

_He was going to die._

"_My my, aren't you a cutie? But I unfortunately have to kill you…"_

_Sasori waited for the hot kiss of lead._

_It didn't come._

"_You know what? I can't kill you."_

_The gun pulled away from Sasori's skin. The Red head suddenly felt the gun slam across his head. The whole world turned ink black._

_A few days later._

_Sasori could barely move his body. He didn't even know how he was still alive._

"_Stand up."_

_Sasori's body shook, wracked with pain. But even so he managed to stand up._

"_Good. Now come on. Attack me."_

_Sasori had been fighting for three days straight. His muscles felt like they were being torn apart. He started towards the snake._

_The next day._

_The Red Head didn't even know how it was possible that he was still conscious, let alone alive. He hadn't had anything to eat or drink for the past 4 days, let alone sleep. He was long passed the point of exhausted._

_Orochimaru on the other hand still looked exactly the same._

_Sasori felt his body finally give up as he blacked out._

_-o-_

_The Red Head groaned as he woke up. His eyes met another pair that were amber orange. Konan._

"_What happened?"_

"_You blacked out. Orochimaru left you in the forest, I came to clean your wounds."_

_She held out a canteen. Sasori took it and drank deep. It was the best water he had ever tasted after going 4 days without any. He easily emptied the canteen._

"_Thanks, Konan. I owe you one."_

_Konan nodded._

"_I've finished dressing your wounds. I'm amazed that you managed to last 4 days."_

_Sasori nodded._

"_Yeah."_

"_Can you stand?"_

_Sasori struggled, but he forced his tired body to get up off of the floor._

_-o-_

_The Red Head looked around for the voice._

"_Over here, Sweety."_

_Sasori looked at the tent. Orochimaru stood there._

"_You look cold. You know, you can sleep in the tent with me tonight…On one condition."_

_The 10 year old blinked at the snake. It was obvious even to him what he wanted._

_It was freezing outside. The coldest night so far. Even Sasori knew that if he stayed outside he probably would freeze to death._

_The Red Head stood up as an answer. Orochimaru smirked wider and disappeared inside of the tent. Sasori grudgingly followed behind._

_-o-_

_Orochimaru softly stroked his cheek, an act of affection, which made the Red Head want to puke, after what the bastard snake had just done to him._

_The older male leaned down to his right ear and whispered softly._

_Just four words…_

_-o-_

_Sasori was sore all over. Scabs had been reopened. New scars littered his body. He now had a black eye and many more bruises. He ignored the major pain in his ass._

_He couldn't take this anymore._

_He forced his body to move. Sasori looked over at the sleeping form of Orochimaru, scowling._

_The Red Head forced himself to stand up. Sasori pulled his pants on, even that was painful. He clumsily moved to the other side of the tent, pulling Orochimaru's hand gun from the holster._

_He kicked the snake hard in the ribs. Orochimaru groaned as he woke up. He saw Sasori and he smirked up at him._

"_Hello Saso-Kun__~"_

_Orochimaru's expression quickly changed when Sasori aimed the gun, Kabuto, at him._

_Bang._

_Blood and brain splattered over the whole tent, and also on Sasori._

_The Red Head straightened up._

"_Fuck you."_

_He turned and exited the tent, moving to the middle of the clearing._

_Sasori aimed the gun right between his eyes, a crazed smile on his lips._

_The End!_

_Bang._

_Sasori's eyes widened as he felt Kabuto fly out of his hand._

_He looked over to his right to see Konan standing there, aiming her gun, Angel, at Sasori. She had shot Kabuto out of his hand before he could pull the trigger._

_She must have woken up when Sasori shot Orochimaru._

"_Sasori?"_

_That did it. Sasori broke down._

_Tears poured from the 10 year olds eyes. Konan put Angel away in her holster and ran over to Sasori. She put her arms around the Bandit._

"_Shhh…It's okay, Sasori Sweetie, everything is going to be okay~"_

(End of Flash Back)

"Then there really isn't anything about it after that. We buried Orochimaru with his gun, Kabuto, as is tradition."

Deidara nodded.

"Thanks, Danna."

"For what?"

"For not being like him, un. I'm glad that you're not a pervert."

"Pfft, like I would ever want to sleep with you!"

"But Danna, we are sleeping together."

Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but I ain't gonna sex ya."

Deidara smiled.

"Thanks, un."

He nuzzled Sasori's chest, trying to get more comfortable.

"The next day, they gave me my gun, Hiruko."

"Will I get a gun?"

"With any luck. Just do what I tell you."

"Course, Danna."

"Good. Now shut up so we can sleep already. You have more training to do tomorrow."

"…Joy, un."

"Ahem."

"I mean…Nightie Night, Danna."

"Whatever, Brat."

The Blonde and the Bandit soon both fell asleep.

-x-

"Okay, Brat. Again."

Deidara nodded and ran at Sasori.

Sasori dodged but Deidara retracted his arm just in time so the Bandit couldn't grab it. The Blonde pivoted on his back foot, twisting his body. He kicked with his left foot. He barely missed Sasori.

He bought his right hand onto the ground and did a cartwheel to get some space between them.

"Don't be a show off, Brat. Now, my turn."

Sasori ran at the Blonde. Deidara managed to dodge the first two blows, but not the third. He slammed against an oak tree.

Sasori pinned his wrists above his head.

"Check Mate, Brat."

Deidara gasped and moaned.

"Ah~ Sasori~"

Sasori's eyes widened and he quickly let go of the Blonde. Deidara push off the tree with his right foot and slammed Sasori onto the ground, pinning the Bandit's wrists above his head.

He smirked triumphantly down at the red head.

"What was it you told me, Danna? A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing? You totally fell for it, un!"

Sasori gave him an unamused expression. It slowly turned into a smirk.

"We'll make a Bandit out of you yet. But seriously, do that again and I will beat you to a bloody pulp."

"Deal, un."

"You can get off of me now."

"Are you going to attack me?"

"Maybe."

Deidara rolled his eyes and stood up off of Sasori. The Bandit stood up and jumped on Deidara.

They both began play fighting, not noticing they were rolling down the hill. The hill abruptly stopped and they fell into the river. They both surfaced, coughing.

The Blonde and the Bandit looked at each other for a few seconds. They both burst out laughing at their idiocy.

"You needed a bath anyway, un."

Deidara splashed Sasori with some water. Sasori glared at him.

"Did you just splash me, Brat?"

Deidara smirked.

"Maybe~"

"Well, you know what I have to do now?"

"What, un?"

"Splash you back."

Sasori started splashing water at Deidara. They both started a splashing war, laughing as they did so.

-x-

"Why are you two soaked?"

"We fell into the river, un."

They both sat down on one of the logs around the fire, using the warmth to dry off.

"The sad thing is that now I will have to dry out Hiruko and Sandaime."

Sasori pulled Sandaime out of its holster. The Bandit got to work on fixing the water leaked gun.

"Hey Danna…When can I get a gun, un?"

"You still need a bit of work with your close combat. Then I will have to teach you some education. _Then _you can get your gun."

Deidara nodded.

"So, when are we going to raid the mansion, un?"

"In two sleeps. Okay?"

Deidara nodded.

"Two sleeps."

Konan stood up and went over to Deidara's side.

"Come on, Dei. Not everything about fighting is about strength. While Sasori Sweetie is busy, let me start off your education."

Deidara nodded and stood up, following after the female bandit.

-x-

Awwww =3 The water scene was so cute XD Lolz

And Deidara XD You sneaky little Brat XD Lolz

Anyway, hope you likey ^-^


	7. Art

**The Blonde and the Bandit**** 7**

**Art**

**The Production or Expression of what is Beautiful (especially visually), Appealing, or of ****more than Ordinary Significance**

"**Art is a lie that makes us realize truth." –Pablo Picasso**

**(Warning- Sexual References)**

The Bandit smirked at the Blonde.

"Okay, Brat. Let's see what you got."

Sasori ran at Deidara.

The Blonde jumped back, pushing his foot against the tree behind him. He did a flip in mid air, landing behind Sasori. The Bandit ducked low, sweeping his left foot to trip Deidara.

Deidara jumped back to dodge the attack. Sasori quickly straightened up.

It was the Blonde's turn to attack. He ran at the red head. Deidara moved to the left and punched at Sasori. The Bandit grabbed his fist before it collided with his face. Before Sasori knew what was happening, Deidara had swung his left leg behind Sasori's. The red head fell over onto his back.

It was Sasori's turn to react. He grabbed Deidara's leg, pulling him down as well. They rolled on the floor a few times, stopping with Sasori pinning Deidara's arms down at his sides, straddling the Blonde.

"You've improved a lot, Brat. I was actually half trying that time…Are you okay?"

Deidara was panting faintly, his face tinted red. Sasori was a bit freaked out at the glazed expression the Blonde was giving him. The Blonde frowned in confusion, closing his eyes.

"Danna~" Deidara practically moaned. "C-Can you move y-you kn-knee, un~?"

Sasori blinked and looked down. Whoops.

Sasori took his knee off of Deidara's crotch.

"Ah…Sorry, accident."

Deidara nodded in relief.

"Thanks."

He sighed and the redness slowly disappeared from his face.

"Anyway. I have to teach you some stuff."

He let go of the Blonde and stood up, holding a hand out to Deidara.

Deidara took it and Sasori helped him up.

"So, uh…What to teach you...Well, what do you want to know?"

Deidara thought for a second.

"Why do you think art is Eternal, un?"

Sasori blinked at him, taken aback by the question. The Bandit then smirked.

"Eternal beauty lasts forever, for generations upon generations to marvel at its glamour. That is art. Something that stands the test of time gracefully and majestically."

Deidara nodded.

"I think art is transitory. Fleeting, un. Something that disappears as soon as it is born, leaving behind only the memory of how beautiful its devastation was. Explosions, Danna, I love a real Bang."

"…Mercy on us all if you ever get a Magnum."

Deidara smirked at him.

"Yep. Bang, un."

Deidara made a cocking gun motion with his hand. Sasori rolled his eyes, smirking once more.

"So, what else do you want to know?"

Deidara thought for a few seconds.

"Where do babies come from, un?"

"WHAT?"

Sasori stared at Deidara with a shocked expression. The Blonde shrugged.

"I asked Konan yesterday but she said to ask you instead."

Sasori grumbled.

"Damn Konan."

"I know that girls have babies after they have sex or get raped but that is it, un."

Sasori blinked at him.

"Yeah."

"But how, un?"

"You expect me to know? I've been in Akatsuki since I was 10!"

"So you don't know how sex makes a girl pregnant?"

Sasori shook his head. "Not really. Now, changing the topic-"

"Wait, un…does that mean you've never had sex?"

Sasori glared at him.

"You know very well that I have had sex, Brat."

"…Yeah, un. But besides Rape. What about with a girl?"

"No, if you must know I've never had sex with a girl. But don't get the wrong idea, I'm as straight as they get."

"But Danna..." Deidara circled around Sasori, examining him. "You don't look straight. Your back is bending a bit inwards…"

"THAT ISN'T WHAT I MEANT BRAT!"

Sasori turned on his heel and stormed off back towards camp. Deidara blinked.

"Was it something I said, un?"

-x-

The Blonde looked over at the Albino.

"Hey, Hidan?"

Deidara and Hidan sat on the river bank, throwing pebbles across the surface.

"Yeah?"

"What does Sasori mean by the word 'Straight'? I know it means that a surface is even, but Sasori said he was straight. I informed him that he wasn't straight, and he got all angry and defensive at me, un."

Hidan burst out laughing, falling backwards. He was rolling on the floor, holding onto his sides.

"THAT IS JUST TOO FUCKING FUNNY!"

Hidan continued laughing much to Deidara's confusion.

"HIDAN!"

Hidan started coughing, still laughing, but managed to sit back up. He wiped a tear from of his eye.

"Simply fucking priceless! Now, what did you wanna fucking know again?"

"What does 'Straight' mean, un?"

"It means you don't fucking like other guys! Or, if you are a girl then you don't like other girls!"

"So Sasori doesn't like me? Or you? Or any of us, except for Konan?"

"No fucking way! He does like all of us! Well, some of us more than others. But he doesn't like other guys in a Sexual way."

"…Sexual? So like for sex?"

"Bingo!"

"Are you straight, un?"

Hidan snorted. "Fuck no! I'm Bi!"

"…Bi, un?"

"Yeah! Bisexual! In other words, I like everyone!"

"Oh, un…What about someone who likes guys and they are a guy?"

"They are called 'Gay'."

"'Gay'? Oh! Sasori mentioned that a few days ago! He said he wasn't Gay!"

"See? And he got offended when you said he wasn't straight, because he isn't fucking gay!"

"Oh, un! That makes sense!"

"Well?"

"Well what, un?"

"What about you?"

"I don't know. I don't like anyone sexually."

Hidan smirked.

"You sure about that?"

Deidara nodded.

"Come on, Dude! Everyone is fucking attracted to something!"

"I like explosions, un."

Hidan face palmed.

"I didn't fucking mean it like that. Do you like girls?"

"I like Konan."

"I meant in a sexual way!"

"Oh. Well, I don't know if I like anyone in a sexual way…How do I know if I like someone in a sexual way?"

"Lust and Desire."

"Lust and Desire?"

Hidan smirked wide at him.

"In other words, you want them to fuck you senseless."

"…Oh, un…Makes sense…I guess."

-x-

The Bandit gave a nod to Pein.

"Well, Sasori, what do you reckon?"

Sasori ran a hand through his hair.

"He has certainly improved greatly on his close combat skills. He is also getting better at dodging and thinking like a Bandit. I would say that at the moment he is a Dog in Sheep's Clothing, but he is close to becoming a Wolf."

Pein nodded.

"Thank you, Sasori. You haven't been too rough on him, have you?"

"No."

"Good. We don't want a repeat of what happened 10 years ago."

Sasori nodded.

"Well, good job Sasori. His initiation will be tomorrow morning. Then after you show him the ropes, we will need to get to the mansion. Tomorrow is the day of the raid."

The Bandit nodded once more.

"Yes, Sir."

Sasori turned and disappeared out of the tent. He was faintly surprised to see Deidara waiting for him outside.

"Hey Danna."

"What is it, Brat?"

Deidara looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry, un. I didn't understand what you meant by straight. I didn't mean to call you gay." The Blonde looked back up at the Bandit, apologetic expression. "I didn't know, un. You can hit me if you want."

Deidara put his head back down, bracing himself for the pain.

It didn't come.

"I forgive you, Brat."

Deidara's eyes widened.

"You aren't going to hit me, un?"

"Why would I? I'm in a good mood, and it seems to me that you've learnt your lesson."

Deidara looked up at Sasori to see that the Bandit was smirking down at him.

"But…" Deidara frowned, confused. "In the mines if I had done something so rude they would have beat me."

Sasori grabbed Deidara's chin and pulled him up so they were face to face. They were so close that Deidara could feel the Bandit's breath against his lips. He took in the sweet cider scent of Sasori's breath. What was this weird feeling?

"Deidara. You aren't in the mines any more."

For some reason, Deidara wanted nothing more than to close that space between their mouths. But the Blonde knew that if he did, it would be as if he were signing his own death warrant. So Deidara just stared into Sasori's muddy brown orbs, managing a soft nod.

"Thank you, Sasori Danna."

"Don't worry about it."

Sasori let go of Deidara's chin.

"Now I need to go clean my guns for tomorrow."

The Bandit walked passed the Blonde, completely unfazed.

Deidara just stood there, not moving a single muscle. A few minutes ticked by. He suddenly shook his head to clear it. Deidara turned around and walked back to the main camp site. He sat down on one of the logs around the fire place, even though the fire wasn't burning at this time of day.

"Well…" Deidara looked up at the blue sky above him. Soon it would be night again, and the moon would be almost full. "Desire and Lust…Lust and Desire…Me and Sasori…Sasori and I…The Blonde and the Bandit…" He sighed and looked down at the charred remains of the fire. "I guess that probably means that I'm not straight, un…"

-x-

No you definitely aren't, Dei XD Lolz But we love you for it!

Stupid Deidara didn't know what Gay and Straight meant XD

Horray =D Hidan loves all of us!

Awww, Deidara, you should have kissed him XD Lolz

Anyway, Hope you likey ^O^

Please Review/Comment!


	8. Refuge

**The Blonde and the Bandit**** 8**

**Refuge**

**Shelter or Protection from danger, trouble, etc**

"**Ambition is the last refuge of the failure.****" -****Oscar Wilde**

The Blonde and the Bandit were both sound asleep, though something seemed to be troubling Deidara's dreams.

He whimpered and pushed himself away from Sasori's chest, rolling to the other side of the tent, back facing Sasori.

Sasori frowned in his sleep at the disturbance. He scooted over to Deidara, wrapping an arm around the Blonde's waist, pulling the Blonde back against his chest.

Deidara snuggled back against Sasori moving his right hand to rest on top of Sasori's.

The Blonde gave a peaceful content sigh. The Bandit gently nuzzled Deidara on the top of his head, smiling softly, his consciousness still locked away in the world of dreams.

-x-

The Bandit woke up with a yawn, sitting up. He looked down at Deidara, who was still sleeping. It seems that they had moved during the night, but Sasori couldn't really bring himself to care over the matter.

Today was the day they would raid the mansion.

It was also the day of Deidara's initiation.

Sasori shook the Blonde awake.

"Dei, wake up."

Sasori ignored the nickname he used, he was still half asleep.

Deidara groaned.

"Go away, I'm sleeping~"

Sasori rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Come on, Dei. Get up. Or else I will shoot you."

Deidara groaned once more but managed to sit himself up.

"I'm up, I'm up."

Sasori rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Anyway, Brat. Come on."

Deidara yawned.

"Carry me, yeah~" (A/N NOT THE YEAH! COME ON DEI, SAY UN, NOT YEAH!)

Sasori blinked at the stupid Blond. His eye twitched.

"Okay Dei…" Sasori pulled Hiruko from its holster, aiming it right between the Blond's eyes. "I will carry you to your Grave site. Now get up."

Deidara yawned, completely unfazed by the gun.

"Come on Danna~ Carry me, yeah~"

Sasori blinked down at the Blond. The hell? The Bandit put his gun back into its left

holster, waving a hand in front of Deidara's face. The Blond didn't react at all.

"Oh Great, he's asleep…"

WACK!

"OW!"

The Blonde rubbed his cheek, shooting Sasori a glare.

"What was that for, un?" (A/N *sighs with relief*!)

Sasori rolled his eyes.

"You fell asleep, Brat."

Deidara blinked. "Oh, sorry Danna." Deidara began to panic. "You can hit me again if you want!"

Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Just come on already."

Deidara nodded and scrambled to his feet. They exited the tent to see that everyone else was already awake and sitting around the fire, where breakfast was cooking. They all looked over at them, standing in acknowledgment.

Deidara blinked at them all.

Sasori walked forward and Deidara followed in suite.

They entered the centre of the camp site. Pein and Konan walked forward.

"Deidara Iwa. Sasori Akasuna." The Blonde and the Bandit nodded in recognition. Pein turned to Deidara. "Deidara. Sasori has told me that he believes you are ready for a gun. What do you believe?"

Deidara smiled and nodded.

"I'm ready, un."

Pein nodded. Konan stepped forward and she held a familiar object out on her open palm.

"We believe that this is yours."

Deidara's eyes widened at the object as he accepted it from Konan. His mother's necklace. He tied the chain around his neck. The bird on the chain shimmered in the sunlight for the first time in so many decades.

Pein handed something to Sasori, and then turned back to Deidara.

"This is for you as well."

Akatsuki's Leader held out a black belt, which had attached to it a light brown holster. Deidara took it and clasped the belt around his waist so the holster was on his right.

The Blonde smiled down at it. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Deidara looked at Sasori.

He turned his body to face the Bandit. Sasori moved his lips to Deidara's ear.

"_Congratulations, Brat_."

He pulled away and smirked at Deidara. The Blonde looked down, staring at the weapon that Sasori held out to him.

Deidara put out both his hands and the Bandit placed the gun into his grasp. The Blonde brought the weapon close to his face to examine it. He ran his fingers along the cold and comforting metal.

It was sleek silver with a brown handle. At the bottom of the handle was a blue bird, the same shape as Deidara's necklace. Deidara moved up to the nozzle. He ran a finger over the letters carved into the silver.

"Her name is Katsu."

"It is a pretty name, un…Katsu."

"She is a Magnum as well. God help us all. I thought that you might like that since you like explosions."

Deidara nodded and looked around the group.

"Thank you, everyone, un. I won't let you down!"

Konan hugged Deidara.

"WELCOME TO AKATSUKI, DEI HONEY!"

The Blonde hugged back.

"Thanks, un. I know that I'm going to have so much fun in Akatsuki."

-x-

"Okay Brat. Before we get to the mansion, I gotta teach you the basics of shooting. Now, first thing's first. This is not a toy! You shoot at someone, most likely possibility, they WILL die! Got it?"

Deidara nodded.

"Okay, you pass the first test. Now, give her here."

The Blonde passed Katsu to the Bandit. The red head showed him how to turn the safety on and off. He opened the gun up, showing Deidara how to put in fresh bullets to use. He then closed the gun, offering the weapon back to the Blonde.

"Okay, now Brat. I will show you how to fire. Aim the gun at that tree there, but don't shoot."

Deidara took Katsu and aimed her at the tree that Sasori had pointed to. Sasori looked over his stance.

"Okay Brat, you need work with your aiming stance."

Sasori pressed his body up against Deidara's, resting his palms on the Blonde's own hands. The Blonde ignored the weird feeling in his chest. Focus!

The Bandit moved the gun a little higher. He moved his hands off of Deidara's and ran them gently down to Deidara's slim waist. He pulled the Blonde's back forward slightly. His hands glided slightly down to his hips, turning them more to the left.

The Bandit gave a hum.

"You have a good footing stance. Probably from all the mining you did."

Deidara gave a slight nod.

Sasori's hands glided back up Deidara's body, until his hands were once more resting on Deidara's. If someone came along randomly, it would look a bit like Sasori was hugging the Blonde from behind instead of helping him work out the best stance.

"Okay, Deidara. Katsu isn't a gun. She is an extension of your own body. Close your eyes and listen to her voice in your head. Got it?"

Deidara nodded and closed his eyes.

"Can you hear her?"

Deidara smiled softly.

"She has the same voice as my mother, un."

"Good. Now. Open your eyes."

Deidara did as he was told.

"Can you still hear her?"

Deidara nodded.

"Good. Now, pull down the trigger and fire."

Deidara pressed two fingers down on the trigger.

"KATSU!"

As it fired, Deidara felt a sudden wave try to knock him back, but Sasori kept him from going anywhere.

The Blonde watched as the tree exploded right in front of his eyes. Art.

"…That was cool, un."

"Good. But you didn't need to scream 'Katsu'…"

"I wanna, it was fun. And now, I can threaten you, un." Deidara gave a playful smile.

Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Brat."

Sasori let go of Deidara, taking two steps back.

Deidara hid his disappointment. What the hell? Why was he disappointed? He tried to think of a good reason, but couldn't come up with one.

"Now, try that tree." The Bandit pointed at a thinner tree.

Deidara nodded and pulled the trigger.

"KATSU!"

The tree exploded.

"Good Brat. You're a natural born killer."

The Blonde smirked.

"Was that compliment?"

Sasori smirked back.

"Yes it was, Brat."

-x-

"Okay Akatsuki. Does everyone understand the plan?"

Everyone gave a nod.

"Okay. Remember your positions and signals. Leave no survivors who will want revenge. Got it?"

Everyone nodded once more.

"Good. We have no room for error. I would like to have no fatalities. So now. Akatsuki. Let's go kill some rich snobs who thought they could enslave a future Akatsuki Member."

They all cheered, but none more loudly than the Blonde.

-x-

Do I even gotta say it?

…

Foreshadowing (but I cant tell you where XD )

Awww, the scenes are so Kawaii XD Makes me feel sad about how dark this fan fiction becomes after chapter 12 XD Lolz

OH NOES! DEIDARA SAID 'Yeah' INSTEAD OF 'Un'! *starts screaming* You find out really what the reason is either next chapter or the one after, or you could just guess now XD Lolz

Anyway, hope you likey ^-^


	9. Massacre

**The Blonde and the Bandit**** 9**

**Massacre**

**The unnecessary, indiscriminate slaughter of human beings**

"**Soap and education are not as sudden as a massacre, but they are more deadly in the long run.****" -****Mark Twain**

The Bandit nodded at the Albino. Hidan nodded back at Sasori.

Hidan smirked as he aimed his Sniper Rifle, Jashin, at the first guard. He pulled down on the trigger. Direct hit. All he noticed was the guard drop to the ground, not even hearing the sound of Jashin firing. After using a weapon for so long, you get used to the sound of murder.

He quickly moved the Sniper to aim at the other guard, pressing down on the trigger before the guard could even look at the other body. He watched the second guard drop to the floor.

The Albino smirked, giving another nod.

-x-

"KATSU!"

BANG!

The front door exploded. Deidara smirked at his handy work. Who needed dynamite? The rest of Akatsuki ran into the house.

They all split into their groups of two. Sasori and Deidara. Konan and Pein. Kisame and Itachi. Kakuzu and Tsu. Hidan stayed outside with Jashin, just in case any reinforcements came along.

The Blonde and the Bandit ran down the left hallway.

"HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

BANG BANG BANG!

Sasori smirked as the guard fell to the floor. Hiruko would never let him down.

They both jumped over the body, continuing down the hallway.

"KATSU!"

BANG!

The door in front of them exploded.

They ran through the cloud of smoke.

BANG BANG BANG BANG!

"KATSU!"

BANG!

The three guards who had been waiting for them on the other side of the door dropped down dead.

They continued running.

The hall suddenly halted abruptly at a bookcase.

"No way would they have 4 guards protecting a bunch of paper. Blow the book case up."

Deidara nodded, aiming Katsu at the books. Suddenly one of the binders caught his eye.

It was a deep baby blue, with golden text on the side that read 'Oxford English Dictionary'.

"Wait, un…"

"What is it?"

Deidara's face brightened up and he lowered his gun.

"That is Tobi's dictionary!"

"Tobi?"

"Yeah! He was one of the kids of the owners of the mines! He was nice too, about 1 year older than me. He once bought that dictionary into the mines, that is how I got to learn most of my vocabulary, un…He suddenly stopped visiting us about when I turned 14…"

"Now is not the time to take a trip down memory lane, Brat. Blow the damn book shelf to pieces already, before more guards come."

Deidara ignored the Bandit, walking to the bookshelf. He ran a finger along the binder, feeling the slight grooves of the letters. He clutched the book and removed it from the book shelf.

Click.

There was a low rumbling as the bookshelf disappeared into the wall. Ahead of them, the hallway continued, and then suddenly split into two separate passages.

"…Good enough. Put the book somewhere, it will slow us down. We can retrieve it after the Noble Scum are taken care of."

Deidara nodded and put the dictionary down on a nearby table, which also had a vase on it.

The Blonde and the Bandit started running down the new hallway. When it was time to separate, Deidara took the left passage and Sasori took the right passage.

"Meet you back here. Remember, if any one is there, no matter who it is, you have to kill them. Got it?"

"Got it, un."

Deidara continued running down the insignificant hallway. The thing he did notice was the pictures on the wall had changed. They now looked like pictures that were painted by children, and definitely not by famous artists.

He was quickly approaching a large orange door.

"KATSU!"

BANG!

He ran through the cloud of smoke and into a room which seemed to be made for a child. Toys littered the floor, and Deidara nearly tripped on a rubber duck.

A lady with curly black hair stood up from the bed. From her attire, a red and golden ball gown, she was clearly one of the nobles.

"Please. Spare us."

Deidara let a sinister smirk curve his lips.

"Oh, like how you spared my mother from slavery? Or like how one of you noble scum from this very mansion came into the mine one day and raped her, un? Did you spare her then? WHO WAS THE ONE WHO DID THAT TO HER? WHICH ONE OF YOU IS MY FATHER? TELL ME SO I CAN BLOW HIS FUCKING BRAINS OUT!"

There was a blood thirsty gleam in his eyes.

The lady's eyes widened.

"Please. We don't know what you're talking about! Kill me! Kill everyone! Just please! Don't kill my son!"

"Your son?"

"Deidara! Please! Don't kill Tobi's Mummy!"

Deidara's eyes widened as a figure ran in front of the lady. He had red eyes and short black hair, about one year older than Deidara.

"Tobi?"

"See! Tobi is Tobi! Tobi will even put his mask on!" Tobi put an orange swirled mask over his face. It only had one eye hole, revealing only his right eye. Deidara knew that the Nobel had worn it because he wasn't used to the dust within the mines.

Deidara's smirk fell, and so did the blood thirsty look in his eyes.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL TOBI'S MUMMY!"

The Blonde gave a soft sorry smile at them.

"Sorry…Tobi…Katsu."

BANG!

Tobi's one visible eye widened as blood splattered his blue and golden clothes. He heard the figure of his mother behind him drop to the floor.

"I suggest…That Tobi hides. If he is found, by myself…or any other member of Akatsuki…His life will not be spared."

"DEIDARA?"

"RIGHT HERE, DANNA!"

Tobi quickly ran to the large wardrobe, opening up the wooden door and jumping inside of his refuge. He closed the door behind him, not making a sound.

Deidara smirked and turned, seeing Sasori running to him.

"Any one?"

"Just a Nobel Slut." Deidara twirled Katsu on his right index finger.

Sasori looked at the body, impressed, then at the rest of the room distastefully.

"Definitely nothing of any value to us in here."

"I agree, un."

Deidara and Sasori both started to run the way they came, dodging the dead bodies of the guards.

"Good job, Deidara. I'm impressed. You're a natural born killer."

Deidara blinked.

"Was that a compliment this time as well?"

"Yes Brat, it was a compliment this time as well."

Deidara smirked as they entered the main hall again. Konan and Pein were already there.

"Anything?"

"Nothing of value, just a dictionary that has some sentimental value to Deidara. One Nobel Slut, 4 guards, and I found three dogs that someone had already killed."

Pein nodded. "Good work."

The Blonde and the Bandit nodded. Itachi and Kisame were the next to show. The blue skinned bandit was laughing.

"LOOK DUDES! I'M ONE OF THE NOBLE SCUM, DESU NE!"

He waved a portrait in front of his face, pretending that it was his own countenance. The portrait was of a man with short golden blond hair. Deidara's eyes widened.

"Where did you get that from, un?"

"Down the way we came. There weren't any noble scum but there were 7 guards. Really I don't see why they would waste guar-"

Deidara had already taken off running. The Blonde disappeared down the third hallway. Sasori grimaced.

"BRAT!"

The Bandit ran after his partner, easily catching up to him, running by his side.

"Don't try to stop me, Danna, un!"

Sasori smirked.

"Stop you? I just wanted to join in the fun!"

Deidara smirked back and nodded. There were a lot of dead guards in the hallway. They soon came to a large bedroom. There were two dead guards on the floor but no noble scum.

"He must be here somewhere."

"Search for a secret switch or something."

Both Bandits started searching the room for a secret button, switch or lever of some kind.

They couldn't find anything. Deidara growled.

"KATSU!"

BANG!

The wardrobe exploded. A large gaping hole was revealed from behind the ruins. Sasori smirked.

"And they say losing your temper never gets you anywhere in life."

They both ran down the hallway quickly. Soon it ended in a small room. Inside was a single man, aiming a bayonet at the both of them.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

Deidara stared at the figure.

"Danna…Put Hiruko away, un…This is my kill."

"Don't get Cocky Brat."

Sasori dropped his aim, but still clutched Hiruko.

"Do you know who I am, un?"

The man didn't make a noise, just continuing to aim at Deidara, though still aware of Sasori's presence.

"I'm your son, un."

Both Sasori and the Nobel man's eyes widened. The figure then gave a smirk.

"So, you're that boy from the mines? You know, your mother begged one of my guards to take you to me when you were a new born. The thought of you being a slave, having to live the same pitiful life as she had, it tore her apart inside. She was a strong woman, I must admit, but still. I didn't want you."

The man had the same azure eyes as Deidara, but they lacked the wisdom that the Blonde's held. He had short golden hair as well.

"Well, Daddy…" Sasori looked over at Deidara to see the wisdom in those eyes was gone, replaced with something entirely different…Blood lust. Deidara smirked wide. "Maybe if you had taken me, yeah…Then I wouldn't have to kill you for it now. KATSU!"

BANG!

The bloody mess of a body dropped to the floor like I bowling ball. Dead. The Blond heard a soft whimper to his left. He looked to see a little blonde girl with big baby blue eyes huddled in the corner. She looked to be the age of 7, and wore a bright white and pink dress. Deidara licked his lips and aimed Katsu at his, probably, half sister.

"Katsu."

BANG!

Blood stained the pretty dress of the once living girl.

Deidara smirked wide.

"Isn't this _Fun_, yeah~"

Deidara ran a tongue over his lips once more.

Sasori smirked at the Blond.

"Wow, Brat. You really are a sociopath."

The Blond jerked slightly and froze, as if he had forgotten about Sasori. Deidara suddenly gave a sadistic chuckle and turned his head towards the Bandit, giving him a sly smirk. He slipped Katsu back into his holster and turned his whole body towards the red head.

"Why, yes, Sasori." Deidara took a step towards Sasori, still a glint of bloodlust in his azure eyes, and a psychotic grin on his face. "I am indeed a Sociopath, yeah~"

-x-

HE SAID THE 'Yeah' AGAIN! *starts screaming*

And I REALLY hate Tobi later o-

(Closes mouth so no spoilers)

I mean…Ah…

Oh noes D= Is Saso going ta Die?

*shrug*

Lolz X3

Anyway, hope you likey ^O^


	10. Sadomasochism

**The Blonde and the Bandit**** 10**

**Sadomasochism**

**A Disturbed condition of the mind marked by the presence of sadistic and masochistic tendencies**

"Sade has a curious ability to render every aspect of sexuality suspect, so that we see how the chaste kiss of the sentimental lover differs only in degree from the vampirish love-bite that draws blood, we understand that a disinterested caress is only quantitatively different from a disinterested flogging." -Angela Carter

The Blond chuckled softly.

"Why, yes, Sasori." Deidara took a step towards Sasori, still a glint of bloodlust in his azure eyes and a psychotic grin on his face. "I am indeed a psychopath, yeah~"

Deidara walked towards Sasori. The next thing the Bandit knew, he was backed again the wall. Deidara pressed their bodies tightly together.

"_Doesn't that just turn you on, yeah?"_

Their faces were so close together that Sasori could feel Deidara's lips brush against his with every word he spoke.

Sasori frowned and found his strength, pushing Deidara hard. The next thing the both of them knew, Sasori had Deidara pinned to the left wall. The Blond chuckled seductively.

"So dominant, yeah~"

Sasori glared hard at his partner.

"What is wrong with you, Deidara?"

"Nothing. If anything, I'm coming to my senses, yeah~"

Deidara forcefully pressed his lips to Sasori's, wrapping his arms around his neck.

The Bandit wasn't sure if he had blacked out for a moment or so when Deidara kissed him. The reason for this was because he was actually ferociously kissing back. His hands had slipped down Deidara's body and were now cupping his ass, lifting him in the air. Their bodies were pressed together and the Blond even had his legs wrapped around the Bandit's waist. But the most disturbing thing of all was that his _tongue_ was actually in Deidara's _mouth_, fighting against the Blond's own tongue.

He quickly regained his composure, letting go of the Blond and jumping back.

WHACK!

He slapped Deidara right across the face. Extremely hard.

The Blonde's eyes widened and he put a hand to his now red cheek, wincing at the pain.

"What was that for, Danna, un?"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING COME ONTO ME!"

Deidara blinked at Sasori.

"Come onto you? What are you talking about, un? I've _never _wanted you to sex me."

Sasori stared in absolute shock.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Deidara looked into the room at the two dead bodies, eyes wide.

"I remember we were running down the hall…Then my dad was standing there…And I told him he was my dad…And then nothing until you slapped me…" He looked back at Sasori. "But I won't call you a liar, Danna, so you can hit me again if you want…" Deidara looked down at the floor, hoping that like usual, Sasori probably wouldn't hit him anyway.

Click.

Deidara's eyes widened as Sandaime was aimed right between his eyes. The Bandit smirked down at him.

"Fine Brat. Prove to me just how sorry you are."

"How, un?"

Sasori chuckled.

"Admit that Art is Eternal."

Deidara frowned before giving soft smile.

"Sorry, Danna. I would rather die that to give up my ideals of art being that which is Fleeting."

"…You got guts Brat, I will give you that." The Bandit put Sandaime back into his right holster. "Fine then, you are forgiven. Next time I won't be so merciful."

The Blonde nodded. "Thank you, Danna."

"Maybe you are a bit schizophrenic."

"Skitzowhatic, un?"

"Split personality, Brat."

"Oh. Maybe."

"Let's hope that whatever it was has gone."

The Blonde nodded in agreement.

-x-

"So Akatsuki, you have killed everyone you were able to find?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good work, now the fun _really_ starts. Go scavenge what valuables you can. Remember, food and drink must be shared in the group, 3 items can be kept for personal use, consult me if there are more you want to keep, and the rest of it we sell. Got it?"

Everyone cheered.

"Good, now everyone grab a bag and get to work, remember, no fighting over goods, and don't waste room on worthless junk. We wanna have enough money to make it through the next 3 years at the least."

-x-

Everyone had split up. Deidara ran down the hallway he had first been down. The bookshelf was still not blocking the passage way, so that probably meant it had to be manually reset.

Deidara picked up the dictionary from the table where he had left it. He put the book into the bag he had been given and started the way he came.

"Why?"

"Because, un. I am a Bandit. I rob, I kill, I survive. Now, Tobi, I recommend you go back to your wardrobe before I kill you as well."

"…Thanks, Deidara…"

"Don't thank me; I'm taking your dictionary as payment for your life this time. Next time I really will have to kill you."

"Tobi understands."

"Reset the book shelf, I will tell people that I set it back to look over the bookshelf for books I might like. Sasori agreed that there was nothing of value down here."

Deidara disappeared down a curve in the hall way, listening to the sound of the book shelf moving back to its original position.

As he walked, he sang softly to himself.

"On a day like this one,

I have to sing my song,

A song of tragedy,

A melody too long.

Days, months and years did pass,

Without my knowing so,

Locked inside the world of dreams,

My consciousness did go.

Bang, a bang, the nobles fall,

Bang, a bang, the bandits call,

Searching out across the gory remain.

Bang, a bang, goes my gun,

Bang, a bang, the war is won,

But alas the war will have to start again."

The Blonde re-entered the main hallway, making his way to the kitchen. Hidan and Konan were already there. The zealot was stacking his bag with bottles with a weird orangey brown liquid in them. The label read 'Cascade' and had a picture of a weird animal that looked like a dog on (Thylacine).

"What's that, un?"

Hidan smirked at him.

"Beer! You drink it!"

Deidara nodded and looked at Konan. She smiled at him.

"I'm taking canned meats and some fresh meat for tonight. We're gonna have our own little feast in celebration. I will also get some vegetables, and some other cans of food. Canned food lasts ages, so it is always handy to have around."

The Blonde smiled and nodded.

"Deidara, have you got a goal yet?"

Deidara turned around to see it was Itachi who had asked him.

"Oh, hi Itachi! Hmmm…" Deidara thought for a few seconds. "My goal…I don't know…What about your goal? You want to see your brother?"

Itachi nodded.

"I haven't seen him in several years. When I was 15, Akatsuki attacked my village. Kisame killed my entire family. But when he aimed the gun at my little brother, Sasuke, I couldn't continue hiding under the floor boards. I got out of my hiding place quickly and lunged at him. We struggled for a bit and Sasuke ran. I can't really remember what happened after that, but when I woke up I was in a tent. Apparently I was an Akatsuki member. I haven't seen Sasuke since. I've heard that he has joined Konoha though. So it is my goal to see him again, even just once. It is good to set a goal in life."

"I really don't know what I could want…"

"Well…What do you hope life will be like in say…Three years?"

Deidara smiled softly.

"I'm hoping we will all still be alive, together, and happy, un."

"I'm sure we will, I'm sure we will."

"JACKPOT! HEY GUYS! I'VE BROKEN INTO THE SAFE!"

Deidara ran to the voice of the Miser, as did the rest of Akatsuki.

"Good work, Kakuzu."

The safe was huge, about 7 metres by 11 metres. The room was piled with gold coins and various treasures. Kakuzu was actually rolling around in the money, laughing.

Deidara laughed as well and jumped inside the safe, getting buried up to his waist in coins. The Blonde started to push his way through the gold, exploring the vault.

"There is enough money to buy 4 more mansions, un! Furniture included!"

"Yeah, Kakuzu, you get as much money as your bag can hold. You as well, Kisame."

"With pleasure!"

"Yes sir, desu ne!"

Kisame jumped inside of the large safe as well.

Deidara continued to move forward through the gold. Suddenly the Blonde felt the floor beneath him disappear.

As he slipped lower, he could feel the gold's weight pressing against him, the strength becoming stronger and stronger the further he sank into the golden depths. Very soon the weight of the gold would probably crush his body.

Deidara tried to call out for help, but when he opened his mouth, one of the many treasures slipped into his mouth, and he struggled to not accidentally swallow or choke on it.

He realised faintly what the object in his mouth was. A Ring. To stop himself from swallowing it, he slipped his tongue into the loop of the ring.

The Blonde started to focus on struggling to reach the surface, but he couldn't find any footing. He continued to sink further into the golden depths.

The Blonde closed his eyes, waiting to be crushed by the treasures that pressed against his body, tighter with every second that ticked by. Deidara savoured the iron taste of the ring in his mouth, knowing it would be the last thing he ever tasted.

-x-

No Tobi, you don't understand, and you are a total ass *throws dictionary at him*

DAMMIT DEIDARA! YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM!

*goes off and crys*

Why Dei…Why didn't you kill him T-T He is going to ruin your life later on! If you survive the pit, that is =3

I don't like Deidara's split personality =.=

Is Deidara's song starting to make sense now? X3

Lolz, anyway, hope you likey ^O^


	11. Flinch

**The Blonde and the Bandit**** 11**

**Flinch**

**To Draw back or Shrink from what is Dangerous, Difficult or Unpleasant**

"**One ought never to turn one's back on a threatened danger and try to run away from it. If you do that, you will double the danger. But if you meet it promptly and without flinching, you will reduce the danger by half. Never run away from anything. Never!****" –Winston Churchill**

**(Warning- Sexual References)**

The Blonde suddenly felt a hand grab his wrist through the mass of coins. There was a pause for a moment as he stopped sinking. Deidara started to rise once more as the hand pulled him to safety.

Coins toppled away as he surfaced. Deidara's eyes met with a pair that were muddy brown. They were a relief after all the gold. Deidara stepped onto the gold surface, several feet away from where he had sunk in.

"Brat, you're already falling into traps?" Deidara blinked at him. The Bandit rolled his eyes. "There are pitfall traps in here. You can't see them since the gold is inside of them, but you step over one you go straight down. You either suffocate, starve, or you get crushed by the very gold you came here to steal. You're lucky I saw you go under. My advice is to walk _on _the gold. That way you have a few seconds to move."

Deidara smiled and nodded.

"…Is there a reason why you aren't talking…Wait…" Sasori blinked at him, putting a hand in front of Deidara's face. "…Why aren't you breathing?"

Deidara pointed to his throat, still smiling.

"…You're choking?"

Deidara nodded.

"…Stupid Brat."

Sasori hit him hard on the back. Deidara coughed up the ring. The accessory landed in his open palms.

"Hey wait…"

The Bandit took the saliva drenched ring from the Blonde, looking at it.

"You actually managed to find one of the Imitation Rings? Talk about finding a needle in a hay stack."

"What is an Imitation Ring?"

"They are a set of 10 rings. The rings were said to have once belonged to the Gods, but one day a thief came along and stole all 10, replacing them with the Imitation Rings. The Gods found out about this and punished the man. The God's powers were said to have rubbed off a bit on the rings though, making them pretty powerful. They are worth a fortune."

"Oh…So I should sell it?"

Sasori stared at him like he was crazy.

"Sell it? Hell no! We each have one, either having found it ourselves, or another member of Akatsuki having found it." Sasori held up his left hand, pointing to a ring he wore on his thumb. "See?"

"Oh, un. What is your ones power?"

Sasori smirked.

"Long Life. Kisame's is for strength, Itachi's is for knowledge, Pein's is for leadership, Konan's is for charity, Hidan's is for commitment, Kakuzu's is for prosperity and Tsu's is for trust."

"What is mine for, un?"

Sasori examined the ring's symbol, and then chuckled.

"Luck. What a coincidence." He handed the ring back to Deidara. "That one you wear on your right index finger."

The Blonde nodded and slipped it on. The blue jewel gleamed up at him.

"I guess I am lucky then, un."

-x-

The Akatsuki all stood in the hallway, looking at their leader. All their bags were stuffed with gold, food, beer and treasures.

The three things the Blonde was keeping was the Imitation Ring, the dictionary and also a weird eye scope thing for his left eye, which actually helped him to see.

Pein looked over all the members.

"Is that everything?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good then. We celebrate tonight and we move campsites tomorrow. Got it?" They all cheered in agreement. "Good. I am proud of you all. Now, let's get the hell out of here."

-x-

The meat had been the best thing that the Blonde had ever tasted. Konan had called the weird looking meal a 'Double Quarter Pounder Burger', or as Hidan had called it a 'Heart Attack in a Bun', whatever the hell a Heart Attack or a Bun was.

"ALL FUCKING RIGHT! IT IS TIME FOR THE REAL CELEBRATION TO BEGIN!"

The Albino stood up, pulling 9 beers out of his bag. He moved around the group, handing everyone a bottle.

The Blonde managed to pry the top from it and was about to have a sip when Hidan stopped him.

"OI OI OI! YOU CAN'T DRINK YET! WE'RE GOING TO PLAY A FUCKING DRINKING GAME!"

"Drinking Game, un?"

"Yeah, desu ne. If the question is something like 'Take a sip if you have blue skin' and it applies to you, then you take a sip." Kisame took a sip of his beer. "See, desu ne?"

Deidara gave a nod.

"OH FUCKING KAY! TAKE A SIP IF YOU'VE HAD SEX!"

Everyone took a sip, except for Deidara.

"TAKE A SIP IF YOU'VE EVER CUT YOUR HAIR!"

Once more, everyone but Deidara took a sip.

The Blonde sighed. This was going to be a long night.

-x-

192 questions later and Deidara had yet to taste the beer in his hand.

The main reason was because most of Hidan's questions involved sex, while Deidara was still a virgin. The Blonde noticed disturbingly that everyone was starting to act different, more out of control.

Sasori laughed and hit Deidara on the back.

"Come on Hidan! POOR DEI HASN'T EVEN HAD A SIP!"

Everyone burst out laughing, though Deidara really didn't see what was so funny.

"FUCKIN' FINE! I'LL GIVE THE RUNT AN EASY QUESTION! TAKE A SIP IF YOU HAVE EVER KISSED SOMEONE!"

Everyone took a sip. Deidara shook his head. He really didn't count the supposed kiss with Sasori since he couldn't remember it.

"YOUR COMPLETELY USELESS, BRAT!"

The Blonde felt the Bandit grab his wrist and pull Deidara over to him. Sasori let go of his fourth bottle of beer and cupped Deidara's cheeks, pressing their lips together softly and gently.

Deidara's eyes widened at the contact.

What the hell is Sasori doing? He didn't understand.

Sasori pulled away from the kiss, smirking at Deidara.

"There! Now you get to have a sip!"

Deidara blinked and then brightened up. Oh!

He put his bottle of beer to his lips and took a sip. Deidara spat it out, grimacing. IT TASTED HORRIBLE!

Everyone burst out laughing.

"IT'S A FUCKING ACQUIRED TASTE, BRAT! YOU'LL GET USED TO IT!"

Deidara sighed.

"That was worse than the taste of dust in the mines, un!"

Everyone laughed harder. The Blonde was still pretty confused as to what they all found funny.

"Are you okay? You are all acting weirder than usual."

Itachi laughed.

"We are all drunk, obviously~"

Deidara had no idea what the word drunk meant, but he couldn't really be bothered to ask. Maybe it meant 'Happy'?

-x-

Everyone had quit playing the game, something about alcohol poisoning.

Konan, Pein, Tsu, Itachi and Kisame had disappeared inside their tents. Deidara could hear weird noises coming Konan and Pein's tent, same with Itachi and Kisame's tent. Really he didn't want to find out what the noises were.

Hidan laughed.

"AND SO I SAID TO HIM 'THAT'S NOT MY GOD!' AND THEN KUROTSUCHI SAID 'THAT'S NOT MY BROTHER'!"

Everyone remaining roared with laughter, except Deidara of course.

"…I don't get why the dog was painted purple, un…"

"IT WAS PAINTED PURPLE CAUSE THE DOG WAS A FUCKING BITCH!"

Laughter once more, while Deidara just blinked.

"…I still don't get it…"

"Hidan, come on already." Kakuzu stood up and turned to Hidan. "You're drunk enough."

"You're right Fazuza~ But I swear to drunk I isn't Jashin~" (A/N Old joke XD )

"I know Hidan, I know."

Deidara watched as they both disappeared into their tent. The Blonde then looked to his left at the Bandit. Sasori had actually downed just as much beer as Hidan had.

"Hey Danna, are you drunk?"

Sasori chuckled.

"Of course, Dei."

Deidara smiled at him. It was good to hear that his Danna was happy.

The Blonde stood up.

"I think we should call it a night as well, un."

Sasori looked Deidara up and down, his smile disappearing.

"I guess."

The Bandit stood up and followed Deidara to their tent. They both crawled inside.

"Hey Danna, won't it be a pain to move the mattress tomorrow?"

It took Sasori a few seconds to answer the question.

"It's inflatable…We deflate it…To move it…"

Deidara nodded, sitting down. He took off his eye scope and put it inside Sasori's black back pack. He would retrieve it in the morning since he figured that he couldn't sleep with it on.

He yawned and lay down, not bothering to even go under the covers. Sasori lay down next to him, resting his head on the pillow and closing his eyes to sleep.

The Blonde moved over, nuzzling against Sasori's chest. Much to Deidara's surprise, he felt Sasori roll them over softly, so the Bandit was above the Blonde.

Sasori bought his hand to Deidara's face, moving the Blonde's fringe away.

They both stared into each others eyes.

Deidara felt that weird sensation in his chest again, along with even more confusion.

"Danna?"

Sasori suddenly gave a soft smirk down at him.

"You shouldn't have said that, Brat."

The Bandit leaned down, their lips connecting in a chaste and gentle kiss.

-x-

Smut next XD Lolz Poor Dei Dei, doesn't understand what drunk means XD

Anyway hope you likey ^O^

Things start to go down hill quickly at the end of the next chapter

This story shows the three main reasons for sin. Money, Alcohol, and Lust ^-^ Just a little thing on the road to corruption

Anyway, hope you likey ^-^


	12. Wisdom

**The Blonde and the Bandit**

**Wisdom**

**The quality or state of being wise; knowledge of what is true or right coupled with just judgement as to action; sagacity, prudence, or common sense**

"**By three methods we may learn wisdom: First, by reflection, which is noblest; second, by imitation, which is easiest; and third by experience, which is the bitterest.****" -****Confucius**

The Blonde felt the Bandit press his lips to his own pair. The kiss didn't last long. Sasori pulled away. Deidara gave a sad frown up at him.

"Danna…Let's not do this…"

"Don't worry, Dei, I will be gentle."

Sasori once more pressed their lips together gently. Deidara started to press back against his lips, opening his mouth to the Bandit. The red head took the invitation, slipping his tongue into the warm cavern.

Both their tongues became entwined in an unarmed fight for dominance.

Deidara felt Sasori's hands move under his shirt, gently running over his smooth skin. The Bandit's right hand moved up further to Deidara's right nipple, rubbing it softly.

The Blonde gasped into the kiss, arching his back into the touch. Deidara scrunched up his face, trying to think.

"No, Danna!"

Deidara grabbed onto Sasori's wrists, halting his motions.

"You're drunk, un, but you wont be so happy about it tomorrow, probably. We will both regret it."

Sasori smirked down at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Really, Dei? You _don't _want this? Because, your body is telling me other wise~"

Deidara blinked and looked down to the arch in his pants. That had never happened before.

"That is beside the point, un."

Sasori chuckled softly, his voice dropping to a harsh seductive whisper.

"Don't Deny, Dei, you want me _bad_."

The Bandit moved down to Deidara's waist, slowing starting to pull Deidara's pants away, kissing every inch of exposed skin. The Blonde began to faintly pant in eagerness, but he quickly regained his train of thought.

"No, Sasori, un."

He moved his hands down into Sasori's red locks, trying to get him to stop. Deidara cringed when Sasori continued pulling down his pants and underwear, revealing his semi hard manhood. He chuckled softly.

"Poor Dei, so I guess you don't like it when I do this?"

Sasori took in Deidara's cock, sucking gently on the appendage. The Blonde gasped at the sudden warmth.

"Ah, Danna~!"

Sasori started to suck harder, causing Deidara to moan softly and tighten his grip of Sasori's hair.

Part of him wanted Sasori to stop. The other half wanted nothing more than to have the Bandit screw him senseless.

Lust and Desire.

Sasori pulled away before Deidara could even get close to falling off that pleasurable edge. The Blonde groaned softly in dismay.

"Well, Dei? It is up to you, I guess. No matter how drunk I am, I wouldn't rape a fellow Akatsuki member. So, tell me to stop, and I will stop. But…If you want me to keep going…" Sasori moved his lips up to Deidara's ear, his voice dropping to a mere charming whisper. "_Then I will give you the best night of your entire life_~"

The Blonde shuddered softly. "Please, un…"

Sasori frowned. "Please what? Stop?"

"Please…Sex me…"

Sasori's eyes widened slightly, but he then smirked again.

"See, Dei? Was that so hard to say?"

The Bandit moved back down, taking Deidara into his mouth again. The Blonde's hold on Sasori's hair tightened, silently begging for Sasori to suck harder.

Sasori complied, pulling the rest of Deidara's pants and underwear off as he did so. He chucked them randomly around the tent, continuing with the work at hand.

Deidara moaned softly as Sasori sucked harder. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. There was an odd hot twisting sensation in his abdomen as the Bandit continued to suck.

Pleasure, he concluded.

He moaned softly again as Sasori continued to suck. His skin was becoming hotter with each second that passed by. The twisting sensation grew worse. The Blonde arched his back off of the mattress as he released inside of the Bandit's mouth, letting out a breathy moan.

His back feel back onto the mattress, Deidara panting softly.

Sasori swallowed Deidara's cum, smirking softly.

"I've tasted better things, and I've tasted worse things."

Sasori ran his tongue down the length of Deidara's softening cock, continuing to run it up Deidara's hot body until he reached the rim of the Blonde's shirt. Sasori pulled the shirt off of Deidara, disgrading it randomly.

He once more continued to run his tongue up the Blonde's body, until he reached Deidara's neck. He nuzzled his neck, kissing the skin softly.

After a few seconds he pulled away, sitting up.

"Dei, can you grab the…" He searched for the word. "Lube from my bag? It is in the First Aid kit."

Deidara gave a slight nod, rolling over onto his stomach, and lifting himself onto all four of his limbs. He was about the crawl over to the black bag when Sasori stopped him.

"Stay in that position."

Deidara blinked and gave another slight nod. Sasori moved over to his bag, pulling the lube out of the First Aid kit. The Bandit placed it down on the mattress, getting to work on removing his own clothing. He pulled off his shirt, revealing the chest beneath, toned from over 10 years in a group of Bandits. Deidara took in the sight of his bare torso. There were a few scars lining the body, but the most distinct marking was the weird symbol on the skin over Sasori's heart. Deidara knew what that was from his dictionary! It was a 'Tattoo'.

Sasori noticed Deidara staring at it.

"Oh, it means…" Once more he struggled to think. "It means Scorpion."

Deidara nodded.

The Bandit started on pulling off his own pants and underwear, revealing his hard member for its confines.

Deidara's eyes slipped lower, to Sasori's appendage. It was about the same size as his own; probably a bit longer and thicker, as like the rest of their bodies. He didn't dwell on it as Sasori moved back over to him.

The Bandit ran a hand over the Blonde's back, causing Deidara to shudder at the touch. Sasori's hand continued until it reached Deidara's ass, pulling away. He poured some of the lube onto three of his fingers. He put the lube down and immediately inserted one finger inside of Deidara's entrance, quickly inserting another finger. As he continued his ministrations, he ran his other hand down to Deidara's cock, softly stroking him slowly.

Deidara cringed as his desire rose.

"Danna, hurry up, un."

"No, Dei, I promised you I would be…" Sasori shook his head. He was having a hard time thinking of words. "That I would be gentle on you."

Deidara just sighed. Sasori began scissoring his fingers, continuing to stretch the Blonde. After about a minute, he added in his third finger, continuing his scissoring motions.

"Come on Danna! I'm stretched enough, un!"

The desire for pleasure was becoming unbearable. The Bandit sighed, uttering a slight "Fine".

Sasori removed his fingers, picking up the lube once more and pouring the rest of it on his manhood.

The Bandit sat down, wrapping his arms around Deidara's waist. He bought the Blonde to hover over his lap.

"Ready?"

Deidara nodded eagerly. Anything to end this torture.

Sasori positioned Deidara's entrance at the tip of his lubricated length. He slowly bought Deidara's hips down, soon becoming fully sheathed between the hot walls.

They both gasped, Deidara arching his back against Sasori's chest.

Being filled up by Sasori was an odd, blunt feeling.

Deidara had always heard the elders of the mines tell all the young miners that sex was something passionate which should only be shared between two who loved each other deeply.

Did this mean that Sasori loved him?

The concept of 'Love' really confused Deidara. He didn't know what it was really. He had read that it was where you have a deep affection for someone, but that really made things more confusing. Sure he had a deep affection for Sasori, but he also had affection for the rest of the Akatsuki, even for his gun which he had gotten only that morning.

What were some other definitions? Close Attachment…Well, once more he was attached to all of the Akatsuki…

Passion.

Deidara's eyes widened softly.

Passion.

Lust and Desire.

"Danna…I think I love you…"

Sasori nodded faintly against his shoulder blade.

"Do you want me to move?"

Deidara nodded.

The Blonde had always been told about how good sex felt, though really he didn't think much of it so far.

The Bandit wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist, sliding him up a bit on his length, bringing him back down a little harder than before.

"Faster, un."

Maybe that would end this more quickly.

Sasori complied, moving Deidara up faster and bringing him back down harder. The tip of his cock jabbed into something inside of Deidara. The Blonde let out a pleasurable gasp, moving his hands behind him to grab onto Sasori's hair.

The Bandit noticed the reaction, giving an intoxicated smirk. He brought Deidara's waist up once more, bringing him back down so he slammed into Deidara's prostate again. Deidara gave another moan like gasp.

"Danna~"

A flash flared in Sasori's eyes. He moved Deidara forward so the Blonde was on all fours. Sasori pulled mostly out, slamming back in hard. Deidara cried out this time when that spot inside of him was hit once more.

Deidara knew that this was Passion.

The Bandit continued to ram into that one spot, occasionally missing due to the effects of the alcohol.

Both their bodies were covered by a thin layer of sweat.

The pleasure coursing through Deidara's slim body was unimaginable. He now knew why sex drove people to do stupid things. This feeling was so intense. There was not a single doubt in his mind that he 'Loved' Sasori, what other emotion could be this strong?

The Bandit continued to slam into him, and he could feel that hot curling feeling in his abdomen once more as he was nearing his release.

Deidara moaned as the feeling only became more complex. He was so close.

"Danna~"

Sasori responded by tightening his arms around Deidara's waist, giving one last thrust. He hit Deidara's prostate dead centre.

The Blonde couldn't take any more.

"Sasori~!"

He released over his stomach and the bed sheets. Sasori followed shortly after, filling Deidara up with him essence.

"Dei~"

They were both panting hard, shaking softly. The after glows of the pleasure soon disappeared, replaced by exhaustion.

The red head pulled out of Deidara, the tent spinning for a few seconds in his mind.

He flopped down on the mattress, rolling over onto his back. Deidara didn't even notice. The Blonde still couldn't believe that epiphany that he had come to. He loved Sasori?

"Deidara?"

Deidara didn't budge, he just continued to pant, still on all fours, head hung low. The Bandit frowned, grabbing Deidara's left wrist, and pulled Deidara over to him. The Blonde collapsed onto his chest, still shaking softly. One of Sasori's hands wandered down to Deidara's lower back, rubbing his hand over the skin in a circular motion. His over hand was wrapped around Deidara's shoulders.

The Blonde rested his head in the crook of Sasori's neck. Sasori lightly kissed the top of Deidara's head.

"Danna~"

"Shhhhh…Sleep."

"I love you Danna, un."

Both were soon enveloped in sleep, their consciousness's becoming locked away in the world of dreams and nightmares.

-x-

Deidara finally admits he loves Sasori ^O^

Awww, Good bye happy times, cause the fan fiction really starts going down from now on

*shrug*

Anyway, hope you likey ^O^


	13. Hate

**The Blonde and the Bandit**** 13**

**Hate**

**To regard with a strong or Passionate dislike; detest**

"**Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that."**** -****Martin Luther King, Jr.**

The Blonde awoke pleasantly to find that he was still lying on top of Sasori, the Bandit's arms still around him. Sasori's right hand was softly stroking his lower back.

Deidara looked slightly up to see Sasori was just staring at the ceiling of the tent. The Blonde smiled.

"Morning, Danna."

Sasori didn't take his eyes off the tent top.

"Deidara…We had sex, didn't we?"

Deidara blinked at him, the smile dropping momentarily. The smile quickly reformed.

"We made love, un."

Deidara rest his head back down in the crook of Sasori's neck. He let his right hand wander to Sasori's tattoo, tracing his index finger over the markings which meant Scorpion.

He could feel Sasori's body tense beneath him.

"I can't believe I let myself get drunk…Dammit."

Sasori grimaced.

"Danna, what does Drunk mean?"

The Bandit was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Of course…It means that I couldn't control my actions…Last night…Shouldn't have happened…It wasn't supposed to have happened…Dammit…"

Deidara's smile fell and he nodded softly.

"I understand, un. You didn't seem like yourself…I shouldn't have let you take it any further…"

Sasori sighed, closing his eyes.

"Yeah. You shouldn't have. Now get off of me, I need to take a walk."

The Bandit pushed the Blonde off of him, getting out from beneath the covers. He pulled his clothes on, tying his Akatsuki Bandana around his neck. Sasori grabbed his holster, clipping the belt around his waist.

Deidara sat up as Sasori was just about to leave the tent.

"I love you, Sasori."

The Bandit stopped, back still turned to Deidara.

(Flash back 10 years ago)

_Orochimaru softly stroked his cheek, an act of affection, which made the Red Head want to puke. After what the bastard snake had just __done to him._

_The older male leaned down to his right ear and whispered softly._

"_I love you, Sasori."_

(End of flash back)

The words echoed through out his consciousness.

Sasori looked over his shoulder at the naked form of Deidara, whom was blinking at him in confusion and misery.

"I lo-"…Sasori cringed, giving a growl. "I know."

Sasori turned his head back around and disappeared out of the tent.

Deidara looked down, hopelessly. He looked over to where his Akatsuki Bandana sat. No! It wasn't hopeless.

The Blonde scrambled to his feet, swiftly slipping on his clothes and Akatsuki bandana. He ran out of the tent, after Sasori.

What he didn't expect was to slam straight into another figure. The person cried out as they both feel over, Deidara giving a soft grunt as he hit the cold floor. It was still early in the morning and it was icy outside.

Deidara looked to the figure, his eye's widening slightly at the person he saw.

He hurried to his feet, quickly aiming Katsu at his old friend.

"What is your business here, un?"

Deidara noticed that around the boy's neck he wore an Akatsuki cloak.

"Put your gun down, Deidara. He is one of us."

Deidara risked a look up to see Tsu sitting by the fire place. He was polishing his beloved gun, Zet.

"He is one of us?"

"Yeah. Zet told me that he wouldn't shoot him, so that means he is one of us."

The Blonde's eyes flickered down to the figure, who was cowering in fear of the gun that Deidara held. He nodded softly, slipping Katsu back into the holster. The Blonde put a hand out to help his friend up.

"Welcome to Akatsuki, then."

The older boy nodded softly, taking Deidara's hand.

"Thank you, Deidara."

Tsu raised an eyebrow.

"You two know each other?"

Deidara nodded.

"Yeah, un. We were good friends, weren't we, Tobi?"

Tobi nodded.

"Tobi and Sempai here were good friends when we were younger!"

"Yeah, un, before- Wait…Tsu! What way did Sasori go?"

Tsu blinked at him, and then pointed towards the river. Deidara nodded and started running after Sasori.

His eyes widened when he heard a sudden bullet shot in the distance, followed by several more. Deidara recognised them as Hiruko. His eyes widened and he ran faster through the bitter morning.

He heard a familiar voice echo through the air which made him stop dead in his tracks.

"RASENGAN!"

A loud crack echoed through the air, signalling an unfamiliar gun being fired. Hiruko abruptly stopped firing.

Deidara knew that he should keep running; embrace what slim hope of saving Sasori was left. But he couldn't even blink.

Another voice screamed through the cold morning air.

"SANDAIME: IRON SAND!"

Deidara fell onto his knees at the voice of Sasori in the distance. He heard several screams boom in the distance, but they were wiped out by the sound of various explosions. Sandaime's bullets were more explosive than even Katsu's, it seemed.

The Blonde listened peacefully to the art.

Too soon the explosions unexpectedly halted.

Deidara listened out.

Nothing.

His eyes widened.

"Danna…"

…

A shadow blocked over the top half of Deidara's face. He effortlessly stood up and continued forward, though this time walking.

He eventually made it to the river bank.

No one was there.

The water and rocks were soaked with blood. Fragments of people were thrown everywhere. Deidara ignored them.

He continued forward, wadding into the icy cold water. He ignored the biting of the river that ran red. Near the centre of the river was a branch, forced to stay forever between two rocks.

The Blond picked up the material that was caught in the branch. The material was soaking with the blood and water of the once pure river.

Sasori's Akatsuki Bandana.

(Flashback)

_Deidara opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped when he suddenly heard gun shots and familiar voices screaming outside the mine where he had spent his entire life. His eyes widened in shock as the voices abruptly halted._

…_They're all dead…The other slaves…Whom he had grown up with…_

"_They're all dead, un…"_

"_Quite right. They are all dead. But don't worry, you will soon join them."_

_Both blonde's eyes widened and they risked a look up._

_A pair of muddy brown eyes blinked down at them. The Bandit was sitting on the rock they were hiding behind._

_Deidara and Naruto both scrambled to their feet, falling into a fighting stance._

_The Bandit cocked his head to the side. He had blood red hair, and Deidara guessed he was about in his early twenties. He wore a black short sleeved shirt, along with a pair of dark green trousers._

_The red headed B__andit gave a smirk. Around his neck, he wore a black bandana, patterned with red and white clouds._

(End of flash back)

Deidara gripped his head as a sharp pain shot through it. The feeling wrenched at his entire body. So many names he had learnt for the feeling.

Grief. Loss. Misery. Regret. Shame. Fear. Desperation. Hate. Trauma.

"I should have been there."

Deidara looked back to the shore, his eyes catching on a flash of black metal. The Blond wadded out of the icy water, emerging back onto the frozen shore. He picked up the gun. For the first time clutching the cold, yet familiar, metal in his palms.

Hiruko.

The gun which had gotten him into Akatsuki in the first place. The one that had saved his life. The same one which had sealed Sasori's fate.

Sasori would still be alive if it weren't for him.

He aimed the gun at his temple.

"Goodbye, yeah."

-x-

NOT THE YEAH! NOOOOOO!

I hate Dei's split personality D=

I really over use flash backs in this fan fic =.=

Anyway, things go quickly down from here ^-^ Things get even worse than this XD Lolz

Anyway, Hope you likey!

Please review/comment X3

Lions really

Are stupid today.

Leopards are

Also stupid.

Lying around

A house all

Day long.

A person could

Never become

Confident in themselves

If they do

Not do anything.

Gambling away is

Sinful, especially if you're

An idiot, who

Needed to lose

Daylight hours

When you lose the game.

I shall never

Cheat in Chess, but

Have you any thoughts on that?

Lolz XD Little code in there for you XD Go back and look at the first letter of each sentence XD


	14. Halo

**The Blonde and the Bandit**** 14**

**Halo**

**A radiance surrounding the head in a representation of a sacred personage.**

"**Life is not a series of gig lamps symmetrically arranged; life is a luminous halo, a semi-transparent envelope surrounding us from the beginning of consciousness to the end."**** -****Virginia Woolf**

The Blond cringed as another pain shot through his head. He half hoped it was from the bite of the gun, but he knew that he hadn't pulled the trigger.

(Flash Back)

"_Deidara."_

"_Please, mum, save your strength, un."_

_The blonde lady shook her head. She smiled softly, bringing a hand to rest on Deidara's cheek._

"_I love you, Sweetie. You might have been an accident, but the only thing I regret is you having to live the same life as I have suffered. I wish I could have given you so much more."_

_Her hand was a bitter cold. Tears rolled down the 7 year olds cheeks._

"_Don't say that mum."_

_She laughed softly, a soft tear running down her own cheek._

"_Deidara…Do me one thing…"_

_The Blonde nodded._

"_Whatever you want, mum, un."_

"_Please, Deidara…Even after I'm dead and gone…Don't die…You have to live on, even when all hope is gone. Whatever you do…Never…Give up."_

_She closed her blue__ eyes softly and slowly._

_His mother's hand slipped from his cheek, landing limp on her chest. A soft smile was still plastered on her soft face. Deidara stared down at the ice cold angel, her golden hair like a halo above her head._

(End Flash Back)

Deidara dropped the gun onto the floor.

His mind travelled.

(Flash Back)

"_Okay, Deidara. Katsu isn't a gun. She is an extension of your own body. Close your eyes and listen to her voice in your head."_

_Deidara nodded and closed his eyes._

"_Can you hear her?"_

_Deidara smiled softly._

"_She has the same voice as my mother, un."_

(End of Flash Back)

Luck.

He didn't have luck.

There wasn't such thing as fate.

He had an angel looking over him.

(Flash Back)

_The Blonde suddenly felt a hand grab his wrist through the mass of coins. There was a pause for a moment as he stopped sinking. Deidara started to rise once more as the hand pulled him to safety._

_Coins toppled away as he surfaced. Deidara's eyes met a pair that w__ere muddy brown. They were a relief after all the gold._

"_Brat, you're already falling into traps?" Deidara blinked at him. The Bandit rolled his eyes._

(End of Flash Back)

Deidara's eyes widened.

Flash backs played in front of his mind like a montage of memory.

(Flashbacks)

"_See! Tobi is Tobi! Tobi even put his mask on!" Tobi put an orange swirled mask over his face. It only had one eye hole, revealing only his right eye. Deidara knew that the Nobel had worn it because he wasn't used to the dust in the mines._

_Deidara's smirk fell, and so did the blood thirsty look in his eyes._

"_PLEASE DON'T KILL TOBI'S MUMMY!"_

_The Blonde gave a soft smile at them._

"_Sorry…Tobi…Katsu."_

_BANG!_

_Tobi's one visible eye widened as blood splattered his blue and gold clothes. He heard the figure of his mother behind him drop to the floor._

"_I suggest…That Tobi hides. If he is found, by myself…or any other member of Akatsuki…His life will not be spared."_

_-x-_

"_I remember we were running down the hall…Then my dad was standing there…And I told him he was my dad…And then nothing until you slapped me…But I __won't call you a liar, Danna, you can hit me again if you want…"_ _Deidara looked down at the floor, knowing that like usual; Sasori probably wouldn't hit him anyway._

_Click._

_Deidara's eyes widened as Sandaime was aimed right between his eyes. The Bandit smirked down at him._

"_Fine Brat. Prove to me just how sorry you are."_

"_How, un?"_

_Sasori chuckled._

"_Admit that Art is eternal."_

_Deidara frowned before giving soft smile._

"_Sorry, Danna. I would rather die that to give up my ideals of art being that which is Fleeting."_

"…_You got guts Brat, I will give you that." The Bandit put Sandaime back into his right holster. "Fine then, you are forgiven. Next time I won't be so merciful."_

_-x-_

_Deidara glared at the red head._

"_Art is Fleeting, Danna."_

"_It is Eternal, Brat."_

"_Fleeting."_

"_Blonde."_

"_Bandit."_

"_Bitch."_

"_Prick."_

"_Ignorant naive nuisance."_

"_Misled Bastard."_

_They both glared hard at each other._

"…_Ah, sorry Dei Honey, we can't use explosives. We don't want to draw too much attention in case of any other Bandits, especially Konoha."_

_That was when Deidara realised it. Other Bandits? They were just tense over him; they were worried about other groups of Bandits attacking!_

"_We don't need to fucking worry 'bout those Pussies! We are Akatsuki! We are the most fucking toughest group of Bandits ever!"_

_All of them nodded._

_-x-_

"_I l__o-"…Sasori cringed, giving a growl. "I know."_

_Sasori disappeared out of the tent._

(End of Flash backs)

What was it that Sasori had been trying to say to him?

Deidara curled up in a tight ball amongst the blood stained rocks.

-x-

"DEIDARA!"

The Blond continued to rock back and forth.

"DEIDARA!"

Deidara shook his head, looking around the new surroundings. How did he get there?

Konan entered the clearing. Her eyes widened, looking around at all the blood and shreds of human remains. Her eyes then landed on Deidara.

"Deidara? What happened?"

She moved over to him, wrapping her arms around him protectively.

"Sasori…"

Konan noticed the bloody wet rag in Deidara's hands, then the gun resting at his feet.

Her voice was stern.

"Deidara. Tell me what happened."

"…I don't know, un…I remember I was following after Sasori…Then I remember hearing Hiruko firing, and then…Naruto…I heard Naruto…And I stopped hearing Hiruko…And…And…I heard Sasori shout out something about iron and sand…I heard Sandaime being fired…Then…Nothing…Next thing I can remember, I was sitting here with…Sasori's…Sasori's…"

Deidara's body was wracked by an intense feeling of grief.

"Konan…What happened to my Sasori Danna?"

The blue haired bandit smiled sadly.

"We will find out, Dei Honey…We will find out."

Konan stood up and started looking around the remains. After a bit she gave a successful noise, picking up a slab of metal which had blood splattered over it.

"Konoha Bandits were here. They must have taken Sasori."

"Or killed him, un…"

"No, they wouldn't have killed him. They are a weird bunch of Bandits, no matter how many of them you kill, they won't kill you randomly. They are pretty stupid, but that means that Sasori is most probably still alive."

Deidara's eyes widened.

"He is still alive, un?"

The Blonde felt a rush of relief, which nearly made him giddy.

"I'm almost positive."

Deidara stood up quickly.

"We have to save him!"

"First we have to tell the others."

Deidara reluctantly agreed.

-x-

"We can't."

"What?"

"It is too risky."

"WELL WE HAVE TO FUCKING DO SOMETHING!"

"YEAH, UN!"

Hidan took Deidara's hand, holding it supportively. The Blonde was comforted by the act since he knew that it was friendly.

"SASORI IS ONE OF US FUCKERS! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"

Pein shook his head.

"We change camp sites; that is what we do."

Konan frowned.

"Pein. We have to save him."

Pein looked around the group.

"Fine. Akatsuki vote. Put your hands up to rescue Sasori."

Deidara, Hidan, Konan and Itachi put their hands up.

"All against."

Kakuzu, Kisame, Tsu and Pein put their hands up.

"…4 and 4…Tobi, you have to vote. Are you for rescuing Sasori, or against?"

Tobi flinched.

"Tobi is…" He looked around the group, his eyes stopping on Deidara. Tobi paused, and then straighten up, giving a mature stance. His voice changed from the usual immature one, to a deep and cruel voice. "I am Against."

Deidara's eyes widened. He felt his head begin to throb and his consciousness slip into the darkest depths. The Blonde felt Hidan's hand slip away from his grasp, for what would be the last time.

-x-

Believe it or not, but things get even darker than this D=

Blame this chapter on my listening to the song Hallelujah while writing X3 I don't care that it is a religious song, it is a good song *shrug* But I'm still a Jashinist! Okay? Good!

I HATE TOBI SO MUCH IN THIS FAN FIC T-T

Lolz, anyway, hope you likey ^-^


	15. Time

**The Blonde and the Bandit**** 15**

**Time**

**The system of those relations which any event has to any other as past, present, or future; indefinite continuous duration regarded as that in which events succeed one another**

"**The only reason for time is so that everything doesn't happen at once.****"**

–**Albert Einstein**

**3 years later**

The Blond heard the bullet shred through the air. He jumped, pushing his foot against the nearby tree, flipping over in mid air. He dodged the bullet, pointing his gun at the person who had fired.

"KATZ!"

Karura fired quick and deadly, though the person managed to dodge, using a style that was similar to Deidara's.

"You've gotten better, yeah."

"Thanks."

Both of them slipped their guns into their holsters, walking in front of the other.

Deidara wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling the person's lips into a forceful kiss. Hands travelled up and down his masculine body. Their tongues fought for dominance, which the older boy won.

Soon they had to pull away from the kiss for air.

"I love you."

"I love you too, yeah."

The Blond once more pressed his lips to the lips of his Lover. Tobi.

"So, does Sempai wanna take this to bed?"

Deidara gave a thoughtful hum.

"Na, you can go back to camp if you want, yeah. I feel like staying here and relaxing for a bit."

"Okay Sempai. I guess I will go then, I know how you like your space."

Deidara kissed him once more and then pulled their bodies apart.

"That is why I love you, yeah. You always want what is best for me."

Tobi smiled and nodded, moving his mask back over his face.

"See ya, Sempai."

"Bye, Love."

Tobi disappeared back to camp.

Deidara smirked and turned, walking to the nearby lake. He sat down on the shore and pulled out his beloved gun, C4 Karura. As he polished the gleaming weapon, its familiar voice echoed through his head.

The voice of his father.

He smirked at the shimmering gun, putting it into his right holster. The Blond didn't even look at the gun he had once loved which now sat in the left holster. He hadn't used Katsu in three years.

The Blond lay down on the shore, closing his eyes peacefully.

"Hm. Such a stupid Brat. Already forgotten who I am."

In a flash Deidara had rolled over and was in a kneeling position, aiming Karura into the darkness.

Nothing. Not even a cricket chirping in the distance.

He held that position for about a minute before giving a distasteful expression.

"I would be worried about hearing voices if I wasn't already a psychopath."

The Blond sighed and slipped his beloved weapon back into his holster.

Click.

Deidara felt the barrel of the gun press against his temple.

"You're even more arrogant than you were before."

Deidara chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about, yeah~"

"Hmmm…That would explain it. I guess it is time to wake you up."

The figure raised the gun, about to slam it against Deidara's head. The Blond reacted quickly though. He pushed up with his feet, grabbing onto the figure's legs, making him fall over. The person kicked at him instinctively, accidentally dropping his gun.

Deidara let go and went to grab it but the person succeeded in kicking him in the ribs. The Blond flinched in pain, momentarily forgetting about the weapon.

The person swiftly jumped into a crouching position. Deidara growled, quickly getting to his feet. He swung his foot out, aiming to kick the shadow square in the face.

"Just like old times."

Deidara's foot was suddenly grabbed in mid kick. The person launched up from the crouch, using the momentum created in a spinning motion. He spun Deidara around two whole times before letting go of his leg.

The next thing the Blond knew he had been flung into the water. He surfaced quickly, (the water was at his waist) glaring at the shore. The shadow had disappeared.

"What the fuck, yeah?"

"Wake up time."

Deidara felt something slam into the back of his head.

The Blonde started falling forward. A pair of arms swiftly wrapped around his waist, halting his fall beneath the dark, rippling surface. Deidara blinked at the water surface, staring down into the baby blue eyes of his reflection.

_Days, months and years did pass,_

_Without my knowing so, _

_Locked inside the world of dreams,_

_My consciousness did go._

"How did I get here, un?...Wait…WHERE IS THAT PUNK ASS TOBI? HOW DARE HE REFUSE TO NOT HELP MY DANNA?" The Blonde started to thrash around, trying to get out of the person's grip. "SASORI! LET GO OF ME SO I CAN GO KICK HIS WHINNY LITTLE ASS, UN! THEN WE'RE GONNA GO RESCUE YOU FROM THE CLUTCHES OF KONOHA!"

"Good idea, Brat."

"Thanks, Danna, now could you please let go of my waist so I can go rescue you, un?"

"…"

The arms let go of Deidara, causing the Blonde to fall once more, splashing into the water. Deidara resurfaced quickly.

"…Next time…Please give me a warning, un…"

"Sure, Brat."

Deidara started to wade through the water enthusiastically. He suddenly stopped.

"Wait, un…"

He looked back over his shoulder. The Bandit was giving him an unamused expression.

"I see you're still a complete idiot."

"…DANNA!" Deidara spun around and ran through the water. He flung his arms around Sasori's neck, nuzzling the crook of Sasori's neck.

Deidara noticed that there was something different about Sasori…He couldn't put his finger on it…He just felt more distant than he once had.

Sasori rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around Deidara.

"It's been a while, Brat."

"Yeah! I guess a few hours is a while, un!"

"…A few hours?"

"Course!"

"…Deidara…I haven't seen you in three years…"

The Blonde's eyes widened.

"…What, un? But…But I saw you just earlier today…When you left the tent…"

"…I think I know the problem. You've probably been controlled by your split personality since I left. Last time, if my memory is correct, you couldn't remember anything that happened while he was in control."

"…You mean…I've been…I've been possessed for the past three years, un?"

"Possibly. Either that, or I hit you too hard."

Deidara pulled his face away from Sasori's neck, looking down at his reflection. There were dark rings around his eyes, probably caused from lack of sleep. His hair was actually a bit shorter that it had been, as if someone had cut it a few centimetres. He wasn't wearing his scope.

He could see clearly in the dark through his left eye.

The Blonde then noticed that his holster held two guns. After pulling away from Sasori, he pulled them both out. One was immaculate, carved into its metal was the name C4 Karura. Its voice filled his head. A horrible voice that sent shivers down his spine. He felt his consciousness waver, but the voice was suddenly drowned out by the voice of an angel.

He put the gun into his left holster, examining the gun that he had once loved so much. It was grimy and in poor condition. Deidara ran a finger over the inscription. Katsu.

The Blonde placed his poor gun into his right holster.

He looked at his body to see he was no longer skinny, but fairly masculine.

Around his neck, he still wore his Akatsuki Bandana though now the edges were ripped.

His eyes moved over to look at Sasori. He could see a new expression inside of Sasori's eyes which he had never seen before. But what was it?

Regret? Sorrow? Hate? Love? Worry?

Deidara couldn't tell.

He did notice that whatever it was made the brown orbs seem much older than when he had last seen them.

Wisdom?

Sasori looked exactly the same as Deidara remembered his hair probably a bit longer though.

He had a holster which contained only one gun. Deidara recognised it as Sandaime. The Blonde remembered that he had found Hiruko by the river when Sasori had first been taken.

It was one of his last memories. Clutching Sasori's Akatsuki Bandana. At his feet had lain the gun, handle pointed towards his hand.

Then he remembered Konan.

Konan.

He wondered faintly if everyone was okay in Akatsuki. Surely they were…Right?

Course they were! They were Akatsuki!

Deidara's eyes caught onto something. Around Sasori's forehead sat a headband, a metal slab protruding from the dark blue cloth. What really caught Deidara's attention though, was what was carved into the metal.

A Leaf.

Konoha.

-x-

Deidara is an idiot *face palm*

Ha ha ^O^ Deidara has been controlled for the past three years by his split personality X3

I HATE DEI'S SPLIT PERSONALITY!

T-T

AND I HATE TOBI! HOW DARE HE TAKE DEIDARA WHILE SASORI WAS IN THE CLUTCHES OF KONOHA!

Revenge is a funny thing

Poor Dei D=

And guess what! IT GETS EVEN WORSE! XD THIS FAN FICTION IS SO DAMN DARK I NEED A CANDLE XD Lolz

Anyway, hope you likey ^-^


	16. Memories

**The Blonde and the Bandit**** 16**

**Memories**

**The mental capacity or faculty of retaining and reviving impressions, or of recalling or recognising previous experiences**

"**Anyone who limits her vision to memories of yesterday is already dead.****" **

**-****Lillie Langtry**

The Blonde was running through the forest.

"Dammit Brat, wait!"

Deidara kept running.

"NO WAY! YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE KONOHA SCUM!"

If he could just find the Akatsuki camp! He suddenly felt a sudden weight on his back as he was slammed to the ground. Sasori had tackled him. Deidara struggled, trying to get out of the iron grip, but to no avail.

"Brat. I did what I had to do to survive. You think they would have kept me alive if I had refused to join them?"

"You once made me promise never to betray Akatsuki, or else you would kill me!"

The Blonde was rolled onto his back, though the Bandit still pinned him down.

"I know Brat. I know."

"No, you don't know, un! You don't even practice what you preach!"

Sasori glared down at him.

"Listen Brat. I don't care about anything besides my life. I am selfish. You should have realised that by now. My goal in life is to live for Eternity. Don't you understand?"

Deidara looked away from Sasori, a sad, calm expression on his face.

"I wish I could tell you that I do understand…But I don't understand…" Deidara looked back up at Sasori, frowning softly. "Shouldn't others be more important than yourself?"

Sasori's glare faded into a calm countenance.

"No."

"I still don't understand…If you really think that is so…Then…Why are you even bothering to talk to me then?" Deidara frowned harder. "Why? Why did you bother to even wake me up, un?"

"…Because."

"BECAUSE WHAT, UN? ENLIGHTEN ME!"

Sasori glared daggers at him. He stood up off of Deidara and turned, starting to walk off. The Blonde scrambled to his feet.

"DANNA! TELL ME!"

Sasori kept walking. Deidara ran after Sasori, grabbing onto his hand. The Bandit stopped.

The Blonde suddenly felt himself get slammed up against a nearby tree, Sasori's body pressed against his, holding him against the trunk.

Deidara opened his mouth to yell at Sasori again, but was suddenly silenced when a pair of lips met his own. Before he could react, a tongue slipped into his open mouth, running over his own. Deidara stared into Sasori's eyes. The emotion in them that he had seen before seemed to have intensified ten fold.

Even now, the Blonde couldn't pin point what emotion it exactly was.

Deidara closed his eyes gently as he began to return the kiss. The grip on his body became gentler and he was able to slip his arms around the Bandit's neck. Sasori's hands began to wander his body, one of his arms slipping around the masculine waist of the Blonde.

Deidara gasped softly into the kiss.

He wanted more.

Sasori soon parted their lips. His expression was calm.

"Do you even realise how long I have wanted to do that? Not when you're taken over by your fucking split personality, not when I'm drunk, but when we both mean it. Just the thought of it has been keeping me up at night. Nearly every single night since I last saw you. And when I do actually manage to sleep, you haunt my dreams. Just the expression you wore on your face when I last saw you has given me years of nightmares. Do you realise how long?" Deidara gave a soft nod. "You do? How long then?"

"Ever since we first met, un."

Sasori seemed to think for a few seconds.

"Well, maybe not that long ago. But somewhere within those first few days."

Deidara nodded softly, pressing his lips to Sasori's once more.

"SASORI? WHERE ARE YOU?"

Sasori quickly pulled away from the kiss, looking over his shoulder.

"JUST A MINUTE!" He turned back to Deidara. "Akatsuki's camp is that way." He pointed to the left. "Straight ahead. You can't miss it."

"SASORI!"

"I'M COMING KANKURO! HOLD YOUR BULLETS FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Sasori kissed Deidara quickly once more. "I will be here tomorrow." Another quick kiss. Sasori then reluctantly pulled their bodies apart. "Go."

Deidara nodded and started running the way Sasori had pointed. He heard Sasori and Kankuro talking.

"Saso! Don't wander off like that!"

"Sorry Kankuro, I thought I saw something. You know how Sandaime likes killi-"

Deidara was out of hearing distance.

-x-

The Blonde stumbled into a clearing. Set up around it were 4 familiar tents. Deidara smiled. Home.

He looked into the first tent to see Tobi was sleeping in there alone.

Deidara glared at the older boy. Tobi.

The Blonde moved to the second tent to see Konan and Pein fast asleep. In the next there was a sleeping Kisame. Deidara wondered faintly where Itachi was but didn't dwell on it. He then looked in the last tent to see Tsu sleeping there. He looked around the clearing once more.

4 tents?

Weren't there 5 before?

Oh! Kakuzu and Hidan!

He looked around once more and shrugged. They probably moved their tent someplace else.

But where did Deidara sleep?

Perhaps Konan would know.

-x-

The Blonde shook Konan, trying to wake her up. After a few shakes she gave a soft mumble, indicating she was awake. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Konan looked at him, and then shot him a glare that made Deidara's body become as cold as ice.

"What do _you_ want?"

Deidara was taken aback by the bandit's tone and words, but didn't ask about it.

"Ah…Sorry for waking you Konan…But, ah…What tent do I sleep in again, un?"

She sniggered.

"The first one, the one you have always slept in."

Deidara blinked at her.

"But Tobi is in there, un. Wait…Shouldn't he be in Tsu's tent? They are partners after all…"

"_NOW_ you say _they're_ partners? What? Have you gotten _sick_ of Tobi _already_? After all the _screaming_ you put us through, wanting him to _YOUR_ partner?" She lay back down, back facing Deidara. "Just leave me alone."

The Blonde's eyes widened.

"But, Konan…Why would I want Tobi as my partner? If it weren't for him, we would have rescued Sasori Danna, un."

Konan's body stiffened.

"That name…" She sat up and stared at Deidara, shocked. "You said his name…"

"What? Sasori Danna? I say his name a lot, un."

Konan shook her head slowly in shock.

"Deidara, in the past 3 years I haven't heard you utter his name even once…Since…"

"Konan…Where are Itachi, Kakuzu and Hidan, un?"

Her eyes grew wider, and then lowered to calm, stoic, almost lost, expression.

"You really don't remember, do you?"

Deidara shook his head slowly.

She looked down, and then stood up in the tent.

"Come with me."

Konan exited the tent. Deidara followed behind her, confused.

She led him away from the clearing, moving swiftly between the trees. They soon came to another nearby clearing.

Konan stopped.

Deidara stared.

In the clearing stood three large sticks. Tied around each one was an Akatsuki Bandana. On each sat a different Imitation Ring. On the third stick also sat a familiar necklace, Jashinist pendant hanging carefully from the rosary.

"They're dead, Deidara."

_On a time, any time_

_Even my own friends will die,_

_One by one they bite the dust,_

_But I don't remember why._

_Perhaps it was my own fault_

_But I don't remember who,_

_Three Sticks in the ground,_

_Oh, what am I to do?_

-x-

I told you Keo, I would get my revenge on Itachi for what he did to Deidara in your story Eien! Ha!

But I was going to kill him off anyway, so meh X3 Lolz

Awww, Konan's changed D=

And Hidan and Kakuzu are also dead!

Lolz X3 When I first planned out this scene when I was lying in bed one night (my favourite place to plan my story plots besides from in the shower) I actually cried a little XD It was funny since I'm such a heartless bitch XD Lolz

See? The song has major spoilers in it XD

Anyway, hope you likey ^O^


	17. Achievement

**The Blonde and the Bandit**** 17**

**Achievement**

**Something accomplished; a great or heroic deed**

"**A dream becomes a goal when action is taken toward its achievement."**

**-****Bo Bennett**

The Blonde stared at the three graves. He looked at the first grave.

The Imitation Ring flared Crimson.

Knowledge.

Itachi.

(Flash Back)

"_This is his partner, Itachi."_

_The person sitting next to Kisame nodded. He looked to be about 18 years old, like Deidara._

"_I am Itachi Uchiha. My three guns are Amaterasu, Mangekyou and Tsukuyomi." Itachi wore a red shirt, along with a pair of black shorts. He had raven black hair and he wore his bandana tied around his head as a head band beneath his bangs. His eyes were coal black and his expression was stoic. "My goal in life…" Deidara saw a small, genuine smile form on his lips. "Is to see my brother again before I die."_

-x-

"_Deidara, have you got a goal yet?"_

_Deidara turned around to see it was Itachi who had asked him._

"_Oh, hi Itachi! Hmmm…" Deidara thought for a few seconds. "My goal…I don't know…What about your goal? You want to see your brother?"_

_Itachi nodded._

"_I haven't seen him in several years. When I was 15, Akatsuki attacked my village. Kisame killed my entire family. But when he aimed the gun at my little brother, Sasuke, I couldn't continue hiding under the floor boards. I got out of my hiding spot quickly and lunged at him. We struggled for a bit and Sasuke ran. I can't really remember what happened after that, but when I woke up I was in a tent. Apparently I was an Akatsuki member. I haven't seen Sasuke since. I've heard that he has joined Konoha though. So it is my goal to see him again, even just once. It is good to set a goal."_

"_I really don't know what I could want…"_

"_Well…What do hope life will be like in say…Three years?"_

_Deidara smiled softly._

"_I'm hoping we will all still be alive, together, and happy, un."_

"_I'm sure we will, I'm sure we will."_

(End of Flash Back)

He looked at the second Imitation Ring on the second grave.

It gleamed a white misty blue.

Prosperity.

(Flash Back)

"_Kakuzu, he is Hidan's partner."_

"_Hn. D__on't forget my four beauties. Sui, Ka, Rai and Fuu." Kakuzu wore a white tank top, along with a pair of black track suit pants. He had long brown hair and had one red eye and one green eye. He wore his Bandana so it was covering his mouth. Deidara noticed that he had many stitches running over his arms from various cuts and scars. "My goal in life is too become so rich that I will never have to kill anyone again."_

_-x-_

"_JACKPOT! HEY GUYS! __I'VE BROKEN INTO THE SAFE!"_

_Deidara ran to the voice of the Miser, as did the rest of Akatsuki._

"_Good work, Kakuzu."_

_The safe was huge, about 7 metres by 11 metres. The room was piled with gold coins and various treasures. Kakuzu was actually rolling around in the money, laughing._

_Deidara laughed and jumped inside the safe, getting buried up to his waist with coins. The Blonde started to push his way through the gold, exploring the vault._

"_There is enough money to buy 4 more mansions, un! Furniture included!"_

"_Yeah, Kakuzu, you get as much money as your bag can hold. You as well, Kisame."_

"_With pleasure!"_

"_Yes sir, desu ne!"_

(End of Flash backs)

Deidara then looked at the third grave.

The Imitation Ring shone a misty amethyst colouration.

Commitment.

The grave of his once best friend.

(Flash Back)

_Deidara could __sense the tension in the air lessen. They all sat back down, except for one of them whom walked up to Deidara. He had slicked back silver hair with magenta eyes. He wore black jeans, and he wore his bandana to the side, so the knot was on his right shoulder. He didn't wear a shirt, revealing his chest which was covered in scars. Hanging from around his neck was a silver pendant. It was a circle with an upside down equilateral triangle inside of it._

"_HEY!__!"_

_Deidara recognised the voice from inside the cave._

_Hidan hit Deidara on the arm, in probably what was intended as a friendly gesture, but just left Deidara with a soar arm._

"_Hey, un. I'm Deidara." Deidara gave a soft smile._

_-x-_

"_YEAH! Name is Hidan. This is my gun, Jashin; I named him after my God!" He showed Deidara the pendant on his necklace. "My goal in life is to convert everyone in the world to Jashinism!"_

_The large man sitting on a log by himself threw a rock at Hidan. It hit the albino on the head, making them both glare at each other._

"_Oh please, you couldn't convert one person to your stupid religion."_

"_FINE THEN, KUZU! MY GOAL IN LIFE IS TO CONVERT ONE PERSON TO JASHINISM!"_

_-x-_

_The __Blonde was woken up rather rudely by the sound of two metal objects clashing outside the tent._

"_RISE AND FUCKING SHINE!"_

_Deidara groaned softly and opened his eyes._

"_Damn Hidan, I swear that if he keeps banging those bloody pans and pots, I will kill him."_

_-x-_

_The Blonde looked over at the Albino._

"_Hey, Hidan?"_

_Deidara and Hidan sat on the river bank, throwing pebbles across the surface._

"_Yeah?"_

"_What does Sasori mean by the word 'Straight'? I know it means that a surface is even, but Sasori said he was straight. I informed him that he wasn't straight, and he got all angry and defensive at me, un."_

_Hidan burst out laughing, falling backwards. He was rolling on the floor laughing, holding onto his sides._

"_THAT IS JUST TOO FUCKING FUNNY!"_

_-x-_

"_Well?"_

"_Well what, un?"_

"_What are you?"_

"_I don't know. I don't like anyone sexually."_

_Hidan smirked._

"_You sure about that?"_

_Deidara nodded._

"_Come on, Dude! Everyone is fucking attracted to something!"_

"_I like explosions, un."_

_-x-_

"_Oh. Well, I don't know if I like anyone in a sexual way…How do I know if I like someone in a sexual way?"_

"_Lust and Desire."_

_-x-_

"_WELL WE HAVE TO FUCKING DO SOMETHING!"_

"_YEAH, UN!"_

_Hidan took Deidara's hand, holding it supportively. The Blonde was comforted by the act since he knew that it was friendly._

"_SASORI IS ONE OF US FUCKERS! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"_

_-x-_

_Deidara's eyes widened. He felt his head begin to throb and his consciousness slip into the darkest depths. The Blonde felt Hidan's hand slip from his grasp for what would be the last time._

_(_End of Flashbacks)

The Blonde stared at the graves.

"What happened, un?"

"We were in a fight with Konoha. It was a rescue mission. We had been trying to get Sasori back in case he hadn't been killed, or if he was already dead, get revenge. We all wanted you normal again, and we concluded getting Sasori back would be the only way to do that. Kakuzu got killed by a quick Bandit wearing a wolf mask, with whom I got to have a small conversation with at gun point."

_On a night like this one,_

_Where the wolves howl out,_

_Painted whole a pure white,_

_But also bloodied from the bout._

"Hidan fell into a pit fall and got buried alive. Itachi was shot by his own brother. We managed to retrieve their bodies and retreat…"

Deidara looked between the graves once more, a tear slipping from his left eye.

"They died because of me…Because I'm a jerk…Well…At least before they died…They all completed their goals, un…"

"What do you mean?"

"Kakuzu will never have to kill anyone again…Itachi saw his brother before he died…And…" He walked to Hidan's grave, taking the rosary from the grave. He replaced it with his own necklace which had once been his mothers. He didn't care about the dove charm any more. It held no more significance in his life.

He slipped the Jashinist Rosary around his neck, looking down at the pendent.

"And Hidan…Converted one person, un."

-x-

Not really much plot in this chapter, but you can see some of the foreshadowing I did X3 Especially with Itachi XD Lolz

You will find out about their deaths in more detail in a few chapters time ^-^

Anyway, hope you likey ^-^


	18. Insane

**The Blonde and the Bandit**** 18**

**Insane**

**Not Sane; not o****f sound mind; mentally deranged**

"**Because artists can be extremely eccentric and insane, and unfortunately, the people they hurt the most are the people that are closest to them.****"**

**-****Maynard James Keenan**

The Blonde looked back at Konan.

"…You've changed…"

"Konan…I haven't changed. This is me. The real me, un. I know this sounds weird…But…For the past three years…It wasn't me…"

Konan nodded softly.

"You're right. It does sound weird. But…I guess I believe you."

"Thank you…Konan."

-x-

Deidara sat at the fire. He had spent the summer night sleeping beside it. The Blonde guessed it was about 9 in the morning.

He had put on a pot of Chicken and Sweet Corn soup, just like old times. Better times.

"Deidara?"

The Blonde looked up to see Kisame sit down on the log across from him. He smiled at the blue skinned man.

"Hey Kisame, un."

"You are actually making breakfast?"

Deidara blinked at him.

"Course."

"There's a first."

Deidara stood up and pulled the lid off the pot. He spooned out two bowls, passing one to Kisame, and then put the lid back on. Deidara sat back down and began eating his portion.

They sat in silence, eating.

Deidara stopped, staring down at his bowl. Kisame soon did the same thing. The feeling of dread lingered in the air.

"I am sorry about Itachi, un."

"Thank you, desu ne."

"And…I'm sorry for my possible behaviour for the past three years…"

"You mean since Sasori left?"

"Yes, un…Ever since Sasori left I haven't been myself."

"Hmmm, you actually remembered him this time. Do you think things would have been better if…If I had just put my hand up to rescue Sasori…If I had then…Then Tobi's vote wouldn't have mattered…"

"You did what you thought was for the best…But I can't forgive Tobi. He did it as revenge, because I killed his mother during the mansion raid…"

Kisame gave him a sharp toothed smile. It was mostly genuine, though still held the air of loss that lingered around the blue skinned man.

"Little runt doesn't deserve to be in Akatsuki if he wants to get rev-"

"Morning Sempai! Why didn't Sempai come to bed last night?"

The Blonde quickly jumped to his feet before Tobi could wrap his arms around him. He spun around, glaring at the masked man.

"WHAT THE HELL, UN? WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

Deidara's eyes widened.

The Blonde suddenly felt dirty. He was unclean. He felt that if he took a step into the ocean, the whole sea would turn black from the filthiness he felt. No amount of water would be able to cleanse him of what he had done, even if it hadn't been his own fault. It _was _his fault. He shouldn't have let himself give up, no matter the circumstances.

Tobi seemed to be taken aback by the outburst.

"W-What?"

"YOU HEARD ME, UN! I HATE YOU! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU BACK THERE IN THE MANSION! You don't deserve to be in Akatsuki." Deidara spat on the ground to emphasise the point.

Tobi continued to stare, his face impossible to decipher due to the mask that concealed it.

"Are you okay, Deidara? You don't seem like your sel-"

"OH SHUT UP, THIS _IS_ ME! THIS IS WHO I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN, WHO I ALWAYS WAS UNTIL _YOU_ WANTED YOUR _DAMN_ REVENGE!"

Tobi flinched, taking a step back.

Kisame watched with faint amusement. This was interesting.

"Deidara, this isn't you! You must be sick! You must have caught a cold or something from being outside too long! Come inside the tent and I can fix you!"

Deidara jumped on the log which had divided them, drawing his gun, Katsu. He pointed it at Tobi, glaring down at him.

"OH DON'T YOU EVEN FUCKING DARE TRY TO SEDUCE ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD, UN! AND I WILL TELL YOU WHY? BECAUSE I LOVE SASORI, UN!"

Silence filled the air, as thick as honey.

"You said…You said S-"

"SASORI! SASORI, SASORI, SASORI! I SAY HIS FUCKING NAME A LOT! I LOVE HIM! LOVE! LOVE, LOVE, LOVE! I LOVE SASORI; I LOVE SASORI, I FUCKING _LOVE_ _SASORI_! I FUCKING _HATE_ TOBI!"

Deidara caught the look within the one visible eye of the mask.

Terror. Confusion. Anger. Rage.

"So you've just been using me these past three years?"

The Blonde suddenly felt a little…Guilty?

"No. It wasn't me…It wasn't me…"

"How could it have not been you?"

Deidara's eyes widened.

"It wasn't me…It wasn't, I swear. It was my split personality…I swear."

"Really, Deidara? A split personality? That is the best you can come up with?"

"SHUT UP, UN! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"No, Deidara. Are you really sick of me? Just yesterday you told me you loved me." Deidara shook his head. "No, you aren't sick of me? Or are you denying what you said less than 24 hours ago?"

"It wasn't me…IT WASN'T ME, UN! WHY WON'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT?"

"What am I supposed to do? TELL ME! WHAT IS TOBI SUPPOSED TO DO? SEMPAI IS THE LOVE OF TOBI'S LIFE!"

"I LOVE SASORI; I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU!"

"…You know what? Fine. Love your little dead boyfriend as much as you want. Face it, he isn't even alive anymore."

"HE IS ALIVE, UN!"

"NO HE ISN'T, DON'T YOU GET IT? HE IS DEAD! I AM ALIVE! MAKE A DECISION!"

Tobi spun around and disappeared out of the clearing.

Deidara stared. His eyes then slipped to Katsu.

He was shaking. A lot.

The Blonde managed to slip Katsu back into its holster. He stepped back down from the log, though didn't sit down or even turn around.

Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"Ah…You okay, Deidara?"

Deidara shook his head faintly before collapsing onto the floor.

Kisame was quickly at his side.

The Blonde was shaking violently.

Kisame tried to comfort him as best he could.

He gave a sigh.

"He is right, you know, desu ne? Sasori is probably dead."

Deidara shook his head.

"No, he is alive. I saw him earlier…" Deidara continued to softly shake his head.

He still felt so damn dirty.

Why?

Why did he feel this way?

What had he ever done to deserve this feeling? 

"Hey, what was all the shouting about?"

They both looked up at Tsu as he exited his tent.

He looked the same as ever.

"Tsu?"

The bandit smirked.

"Blondie have a break down?"

The Blonde gave him a pitiful expression, and then looked down at the leaf litter.

Kisame stood up, moving over to Tsu.

"I think he is sick or something. He is saying stuff about a split personality, and he seems to be having hallucinations of Sasori. He and Tobi were arguing earlier and some of the things Deidara said were pretty…Insane…"

Kisame looked over at Deidara, who was still looking down, clearly hearing what he had said though.

The blue skinned bandit turned back to Tsu.

Tsu rubbed his chin.

"Hmmm…You think he has gone insane?"

"It is quite possible that he is suffering from some form of insanity."

Tsu nodded.

"Akatsuki will do that to you."

Deidara clenched his fists, some leaf litter getting caught between his fingers.

"I am not insane, un."

He looked up at Kisame and Tsu.

They smiled down at him, soft smiles, the type you would give to a child when trying to lull them into a false sense of security.

"Of course, Deidara. We believe you."

Lie.

Big fat fucking lie.

Deidara scrambled to his feet.

"I'm telling you, I am not Insane, un!"

Kisame and Tsu became aware as to the fact he had two loaded guns on his body. They seemed to act with more caution now.

"Deidara…Hand us your guns."

They stepped cautiously towards him. The Blonde's eyes widened.

"What? Why?"

"We just want to make sure everyone is safe."

"Yeah, come on Deidara, give us your guns. We're just trying to help you..."

Deidara pulled C4 Karura from the holster.

His dad's voice floated into his head.

His eyes widened and without a second thought, he threw the damn gun into the still blazing fire.

It was enough of a diversion.

The Blonde spun around and started sprinting.

He wasn't insane!

He wasn't!

He knew he wasn't insane!

But…

That might just prove…

That he was insane…

-x-

…Yeah, I wrote this chapter after watching the movie Shutter Island, thus the insanity *shrug*

Poor Dei, no one believes him except for Konan

But there is a reason why Konan believes him, which you will find out in a few chapters X3 Lolz

Maybe Deidara really is insane =D And Sasori really was just a hallucination!

Anyway, hope you likey ^-^


	19. Pine

**The Blonde and the Bandit**** 19**

**Pine**

**To suffer with longing, or long painfully**

"**I have often noticed that after I had bestowed on the characters of my novels some treasured item of my past, it would pine away in the artificial world where I had so abruptly placed it."**** -****Vladimir Nabokov**

The Bandit looked around the clearing. They had agreed to meet here, had they not?

Where on earth was that brat?

Sasori frowned, but kept his guard up, just in case an enemy showed up instead of Deidara.

Crack.

Sasori spun around at the sound of a breaking twig, drawing Sandaime. He quickly halted his arm's motion, seeing who it was.

Deidara.

"Are you alone?"

The Blonde nodded solemnly.

Sasori put Sandaime away once more.

Deidara looked like a mess. He had twigs in his hair and his clothes were torn a bit. The Blonde walked into the clearing, but suddenly fell to his knees just in front of Sasori.

Sasori raised an eyebrow down at him. The Blonde seemed to be a bit out of it.

"Are you okay, Brat?"

Deidara shook his head.

"…Danna…Can you tell me one thing, un?"

Sasori crouched down on the floor in front of Deidara, becoming almost eye level.

"What is it, Deidara?"

"...Are you real?"

Sasori blinked at him, and then gave a sigh. He put his hand forward, holding onto Deidara's. The Blonde seemed to flinch slightly. The Bandit brought Deidara's hand up to rest on his chest, over his heart.

"You feel that, Deidara?"

The soft thumping of Sasori's heart echoed through Deidara's flesh.

Deidara nodded softly.

"So you are real, un?"

"Yes, Deidara, I am real."

Deidara suddenly flung his arms around Sasori's neck. The red head, surprised, fell backwards so Deidara was lying on top of him. He frowned softly and wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist.

"They told me you weren't real…They told me I was insane, un…"

"Who did?"

"They're dead, un…Itachi, Hidan and Kakuzu…They are 6 feet under…"

"…I know…I was there."

"Danna…I don't want this anymore, un…"

Sasori blinked.

"You don't want what anymore?"

"I don't want this life anymore…It used to be fun…But now…"

Pictures flashed before Deidara's eyes, warm pictures, moments frozen forever in time. Pictures of Akatsuki, all together, laughing, smiling, cheering, singing, having fun.

"Please Danna…I don't want this life anymore…Make it go away!"

"…I can't Deidara…"

"Course you can! Please Danna! Make it go away!"

"Deidara…They think you're insane?"

The Blonde nodded.

The Bandit sat up, making it so Deidara was sitting on his lap, both their arms still wrapped around the other.

"They think I'm insane…Because of my change in personality…And they think I'm hallucinating about you…"

"Then it is clear what you do, Deidara. Pretend to be your split personality."

"But…I don't want to be like him…"

"Deidara. Forget about everyone else. This is for your own survival."

"I feel so dirty, un…"

"What do you mean?"

Deidara shook his head slowly.

"You don't want me…To-…Tobi…He…When my split personality was in control…"

"He touched what is rightfully mine, you mean?"

Deidara frowned softly.

"I'm yours?"

"Yes, Deidara, you're mine. Every single inch of you. All mine."

Sasori pulled slightly away from the embrace, only the pull Deidara's lips into a passionate kiss. The Blonde kissed back quickly, craving Sasori.

The Bandit pushed them back down so Deidara was lying down on the carpet of dirt and dead leaves. He continued to kiss Deidara.

He slipped his hands beneath Deidara's torn shirt, feeling the toned muscles beneath his soft skin.

The Blonde wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck.

Jashin, he wanted Sasori so much. He wanted him to touch every inch of his body. He wanted him inside of his body.

They pulled away from the kiss, having run out of air a long time ago. They stared into each others eyes.

Their eyes were filled with both Lust and Love.

"Jashin, Danna, please~ Sex me here~"

Sasori nodded softly, running his hands down to the rim of Deidara's pants.

There was nothing he wanted more in the world at the very moment.

Nothing in the world was more important than Deidara in that moment that ticked by between them. Nothing. Not even his life.

For a moment the Bandit wondered if he was wearing the wolf mask once more.

_On a night like this one,_

_Where the wolves howl out,_

_Painted whole a pure white,_

_But also bloodied from the bout._

Sasori slipped Deidara's pants and boxers down, revealing his already semi hard member. The Bandit took it into his mouth.

The Blonde arched into Sasori's mouth, gripping onto Sasori's shoulders. His hands slipped up to grip Sasori's hair.

"Ngh…Danna~"

Sasori started to suck harder on his member, loving the sounds of pleasure Deidara was making with his body.

Deidara wrapped his legs around Sasori's torso, wanting more. Sasori rolled his eyes playfully, and then started to bob his head up and down.

The Blonde gave an airy moan, suddenly spilling over in Sasori's mouth.

Sasori lapped Deidara's cum up like a hungry wolf, causing Deidara to let go of Sasori's hair and his torso.

"Such a good little Brat~"

The Bandit pulled the Blonde's pants and boxers all the way off. He put three of his fingers into his mouth, sucking on his own digits.

He soon dubbed them wet enough, pulling them from his mouth.

"We don't have any lube so it might hurt a bit more than last time."

Deidara nodded softly.

"You mean the last time I actually remember, un?"

Sasori didn't answer. He inserted two fingers into Deidara's heat. The Blonde frowned softly. It wasn't painful, just a bit uncomfortable.

Sasori soon added in the third fingers, earning a slight gasp from the Blonde, but no pained noises.

"Danna~ Hurry up~"

Sasori nodded, pulling out his fingers. He positioned his member at Deidara's entrance.

"Ready?"

Deidara nodded. Sasori pushed his member inside of the Blonde's heat. The walls were not as tight as Sasori had remembered. Maybe that was because his memory of that night was hazy from the alcohol he had been intoxicated with? Or maybe it was because of…

"Your body has been touched by others."

Sasori pushed himself in deeper, his whole length now between the Blonde's hot walls.

Deidara gave a soft moan, loosely gripping Sasori's shoulders. It felt different to last time. The feeling was still odd and blunt, but there was something else as well. The Blonde couldn't pint point what it exactly was.

Lust and Desire.

"Move."

Sasori nodded, rocking his hips slowly.

"You've been touched by others, Deidara." He suddenly rammed in hard and fast. Deidara gasped, digging his nails into Sasori's back through the shirt the Bandit wore. "So you know what I'm going to do to you, Deidara?" Sasori pulled mostly out of his heat. Deidara cringed, shaking his head. The Bandit gave a sly smirk. "I'm going to give you the best sex of your life, for real this time. So good that you wont even think about having sex with others. Only I will remain…My body will cleanse your own. How does that sound?"

Sasori rammed in once more, harder than before. Deidara gave an airy moan, closing his eyes hard.

"S-S-Sounds good to m- Ah!"

Sasori had struck his sweet spot. Deidara wrapped his shaky legs around Sasori's waist.

"Oh, was that a cry, Brat?" Sasori smirked wider. "My my my, I guess I must have hit your sweet spot~"

Deidara groaned.

"Please Danna~"

Sasori chuckled, pulling mostly out of the Blonde.

"Please? Please what?"

Deidara cringed. With a burst of strength he managed to roll them both over so he was on top of the Bandit. Deidara gave a triumphant smirk.

"Things have changed Sasori~ If you think I'm just going to let you have complete control, un~ You're wrong."

Deidara leaned down and started to attack Sasori's neck with his teeth and tongue.

Sasori groaned softly, cringing.

"Dammit Dei~ Don't~"

Deidara smirked seductively.

"Ticklish, a-are we, Sasori, un? Fine~"

Deidara sat back up, Sasori still deep inside of him. The Blonde lifted himself up a bit, and then bought himself back down on his length. He gasped softly.

Sasori smirked, sitting up and grabbing onto Deidara's hips.

"Here then, let me help you, Brat~"

Sasori sat up. He lifted Deidara's waist up and then forced his hips back down. Deidara gasped louder than before, wrapping his arms around Sasori's neck, burying his face into the crook.

Sasori chuckled softly, getting a better grip on the Blonde's waist. He began to lift Deidara up, and then slam him down hard on his length. After a few thrusts he once more hit Deidara's sweet spot, causing Deidara to cry out and dig his teeth into Sasori's neck.

Sasori groaned softly, continuing to slam into that bundle of nerves. Deidara bit down harder, drawing blood out of the red head's neck.

Jashin.

Sasori was way better at sex when he was sober.

The Bandit continued to slam him down, harder and harder.

Deidara was moving his hips down to meet Sasori's thrusts. Jashin!

Drool and blood were leaking around Deidara's lips, his teeth still deep in Sasori's neck. His body was sweaty and he would probably have to wash his shirt.

They both knew they couldn't last long. Their love making became more desperate as they began to crave for their orgasms.

Deidara couldn't take it any more. He cried out, his voice muffled by Sasori's neck. The Blonde released onto both of their shirts and bodies.

The Bandit followed a few seconds later, releasing deep inside of the Blonde's body, giving a shuddering groan.

They both sat their, panting hard, holding onto each other. Sasori's shoulder was covered in his own blood; both their shirts covered in cum and sweat.

Sasori was first to speak.

"Okay, Deidara."

Deidara frowned, panting hard.

"Okay what, un?"

"I…I will make this life go away."

-x-

Hooray =D Sasori is gonna fix things X3

Or maybe not =3

Maybe he will kill Deidara to make the bad life go away?

*evil laugh*

You're just gonna have to sit their staring at the screen in suspense XD Lolz, anyway

Hope you likey =3


	20. Ego

**The Blonde and the Bandit**** 20**

**Ego**

**The 'I' or self of any person**

"**Analysis does not set out to make pathological reactions impossible, but to give the patient's ego freedom to decide one way or another."**** -****Sigmund Freud**

The Blonde entered the Akatsuki camp early in the morning. He wasn't the only one awake.

Pein looked up at him.

"Deidara?"

Deidara gave a smirk.

"Hey Pein, yeah. What's for breakfast?"

Pein gave him a bored blink.

"Kisame and Tsu said you had gone fairly insane."

Deidara raised an eyebrow and then gave an angry expression, closing his fists; giving a threatening and aggressive pose.

"Those Bastards! I swear I will fucking kill them if they start saying shit about me, yeah!"

Pein's eyes looked back to the fire.

"Good to see you're yourself again…Well, not so much good…you're yourself again at least."

Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, yeah."

He sat down on the log in front of him.

"Oh, by the way Pein, have you seen C4 Karura? He ain't in his holster."

"You apparently threw Karura into the fire yesterday. You're going to have to make do with Katsu."

Deidara's eyes looked towards his gun which sat in his left holster, distasteful expression.

"The hell? I didn't throw Karura into any fucking fire!"

Pein sighed.

"That is what Kisame and Tsu told me."

"Hey Deidara!" Deidara looked to see Kisame getting out of his tent. Deidara immediately glared at him.

"What is your fucking problem, yeah?_!_ Telling Pein I went insane?_!_ I swear if you fucking spread any more rumours about me I will fucking explode your head, yeah!"

Kisame sat down on one of the logs.

"Well, looks like you're back to normal."

"I didn't change in the first place you idiot! Jashin, yeah!"

"Jashin?"

"You heard me, yeah! Got a fucking PROBLEM with THAT?_!_" Kisame shook his head quickly. "GOOD THEN! Now what the fuck is for breakfast, I'm starving. Woke up in the middle of the fucking woods!"

"What is with all the shouting?"

They all looked to see Konan sit down beside Pein.

Kisame gave a sigh.

"Deidara is back to normal."

Deidara shot Kisame a glare.

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU, FISH HEAD, YEAH! I NEVER CHANGED IN THE FUCKING FIRST PLACE!"

Konan gave a sigh.

"I knew it was too good to be true."

There was a short silence between them all.

"Where the fuck is Tobi, yeah?" Deidara looked around, frowning.

"Probably still asleep."

The Blonde sneered.

"At this time? Idiot. Whatever, yeah. Now what the fuck is for breakfast?"

Pein started to fiddle with on of his lip piercings.

"I put on a few packets of instant ramen. Should be ready by now."

Akatsuki's Leader stood up, taking the lid off the pot.

He poured some into two bowls and then sat back down, passing one of the bowls to Konan.

Deidara stood up and poured himself a bowl. He sat back down and started to eat the food. It was delicious, but he didn't show his delight.

This was killing him. He hated being like this.

This was apparently who he had been for the past three years though. He had to be like this. It was for his own good.

"So Deidara, do you remember who Sasori is?"

Deidara looked over at Kisame, clearly unamused.

"Who the fuck are you talking about?"

"…Never mind, that answers my question."

The Blonde downed the rest of the ramen in his bowl. Would his split personality have gotten seconds?

He took the chance, he could always just yell at them if they noticed it.

Deidara got himself another bowl and sat back down. It didn't seem to spark any ones interest.

The Blonde began to eat his second bowl in silence.

-x-

The Bandit looked around the campsite, bored.

"Sasori, where were you last night?"

Sasori looked at his blonde friend, who was sitting next to him, tilting his head.

"Hm?"

"I saw you leaving the camp last night."

"Oh, I wanted some time to think, so I went to sleep by the lake, Naruto."

Naruto didn't buy it. He picked up a stick and then began to draw in the dirt with it.

"You miss him, don't you, Dattebayo?"

Sasori was silent for a few seconds.

"I don't know who you are talking about. I don't miss any of those Akatsuki bastards."

Naruto continued to draw.

"Deidara."

"…He is dead, Ruto, I told you. You ran away from the mine, I raped and killed him."

Naruto just continued to draw in the dirt.

"You tell me that, but I don't really believe you, Sori."

"Explain."

"You told that blue haired Akatsuki bandit that you wanted to see Deidara. You seemed pretty desperate about it as well. I even sometimes hear you murmuring his name in your sleep."

"You're imagining things."

That was all he said.

Sasori looked at the picture Naruto was drawing. It was of a fox with nine tails.

"You had that dream again?"

The blonde nodded, dropping the stick. He pulled out his gun, looking down at the red metal.

"You really think it is possible that Kyuubi is possessed by a nine tailed demon fox?"

"Who knows, Dattebayo?"

Naruto opened up the cylinder of his gun, spinning it to see all 9 bullets. He then clicked the cylinder shut and put the gun away. He picked the stick up once more and continued to draw.

"Has he changed a lot?"

"Who?"

"Deidara."

"I'm telling you, he is dead."

Naruto nodded softly. Sasori rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Do you think Deidara is in a better place?"

Sasori looked down.

"No, I don't."

It was one of the most honest things Sasori had said in his entire life.

(Flash back)

_Sasori regained consciousness to find his left arm was throbbing with pain._

_He managed to ignore it, sitting up. The red head appeared to be on a mattress._

"_Looks like you've finally come to."_

_The Bandit looked up to see a girl with pink hair. He wasn't tied up or anything. The red head looked to see that neither Hiruko nor Sandaime were in their holsters. Damn._

_He looked back up, expressionless._

"_Yes, it seems that way."_

"_The camp in surrounded by guards, so don't bother trying to escape."_

"_Okay, I won't."_

_Sasori looked to his left arm. A white and bloody bandage was tied around his bicep._

"_We shot you."_

_The Bandit gave a soft hum._

"_So I see."_

"_I'm Sakura by the way."_

"_I'm Sasori. I don't like you."_

_She blinked at him._

"_What?"_

"_Take it personally. I__ just don't like you."_

_She nodded softly, weird expression._

"_You do realise your situation, don't you?"_

"_Of course. I just thought that I should let you know."_

_He tried to move his left arm. He did manage to move it, but it hurt like a bitch._

"_Okay well…Thanks for telling me, I guess."_

"_You're welcome. Could I have a drink of water?"_

"_Oh…Sure." She bought him a canteen of water. He took it with his good hand and drank some of the liquid._

"_Sakura, is he awake ye-"_

_Sakura and Sasori looked to the door to see a short haired blonde standing there, staring at Sasori._

"_Naruto? What is wrong?"_

_Naruto walked forward, not taking his eyes off of Sasori._

"_Hm. Naruto." Sasori took another sip of water, looking away thoughtfully. "He talked about you." Sasori then gave a smirk and looked back over at Naruto. "Before I killed him, that is. He begged me to let you go. He even let me defile his body just so I wouldn't go after you." A blood thirsty tint appeared to shine in Sasori's brown orbs. "Then I shot him right through the head." Sasori took another sip of water, making a firing gun gesture with his weak left hand, wincing slightly at the pain. "He was fairly amusing, I have to say."_

_Naruto stared at him, gaping for a few seconds. He then ran at him._

_Sakura quickly grabbed onto him, struggling to keep the blonde from drawing his red painted gun. Two more bandits entered the tent, one with slick silver hair, and another with dark blue hair._

"_Naruto, calm down!__"_

"_HE KILLED DEIDARA! HE RAPED AND KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!"_

_Sakura and the silver haired bandit managed to drag Naruto from the tent. The boy with blackish blue hair looked at Sasori._

"_I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I'm aware that you know my brother, Itachi Uchiha, yes?"_

_Sasori looked him up and down._

"_Oh yeah, Itachi talked about you sometimes. I don't like you either."_

_Sasuke closed his eyes._

"_That is fine, none of us Konoha bandits particularly like you either."_

"_Oh, it isn't all of you I hate. I don't hate Naruto. I just hate you and that pink haired bitch so far."_

_Sasuke nodded softly._

"_That is fine. Now, where are Akatsuki?"_

"_They've probably moved camps by now, so really there is no point in searching for them."_

_The Uchiha's eyes opened softly, looking straight into Sasori's brown orbs._

"_Is that so?"_

"_Yes it is so."_

"_Fine. We will give you t__wo choices then."_

"_I'm listening."_

"_Choice number one, we can kill you. Choice number two, you can join us. But any sign that you are a danger to any Konoha bandit, and we will not hesitate to kill you on the spot. Make your decision."_

_Sasori took one last sip of water, draining the canteen dry. He gave a sigh, and then looked at Sasuke._

"_Fine then. I guess the only option I really have is to join you."_

_Sasuke closed his eyes again._

"_Good then. Welcome to Konoha."_

(End of flashback)

Sasori took the stick from Naruto and began drawing in the dirt as well. Naruto watched as a picture formed.

Sasori had drawn a picture of Deidara.

He then handed the stick back to Naruto.

"We're going to escape, Ruto. Me and Deidara."

Naruto gave a soft bleak nod.

"I want to see him before you do."

Sasori gave a soft nod. He then ran his shoe over the dirt, erasing the picture of the Blonde he loved.

"I don't know who you are talking about."

-x-

*face palm* THE HELL SASORI! YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR!

I think he just likes making people confused *rolls eyes*

Anyway, hope you likey ^-^


	21. Mask

**The Blonde and the Bandit**** 21**

**Mask**

**Anything that disguises or conceals; a disguise; a pretence**

"**Boldness is a mask for fear, however great.****" -****John Dryden**

The Blonde looked to the left as someone sat down next to him.

Deidara gave an angry pout, crossing his arms.

"It is about TIME, yeah! Jashin, what are you? A fucking cat?"

Tobi blinked at him.

"What?"

"You heard me, yeah! I woke up this morning in the middle of the fucking woods! Tobi is a bad boy!"

Tobi blinked at him again, completely confused.

"Deidara is back to normal."

Tobi looked over at Kisame, who had spoken. He then looked back at Deidara.

"Sempai is back to normal? YAY!" Tobi flung his arms around Deidara.

"I TOLD YOU FOR THE FUCKING MILLIONTH TIME I NEVER CHANGED IN THE FIRST PLACE, YEAH! Jashin!" He then hit Tobi on the head. "AND YOU! YOU DIDN'T EVEN COME SEARCHING FOR ME! NO SEX FOR THREE WEEKS, YEAH!"

Tobi blinked up at him.

"But Sempai!"

"NO BUTS (literally XD )! I SAID NO SEX FOR THE NEXT THREE WEEKS, AND DAMMIT I MEAN IT!"

"Oh Tobi doesn't care! As long as Tobi has his Sempai back!"

Tobi nuzzled Deidara's side.

"Let go of me already, you idiot!"

"Whatever Sempai wants!" Tobi let go of him immediately.

Deidara hated Tobi. Wouldn't it just be easier to have Katsu blow his brains out?

No Man, No Problem.

NO!

Dammit, Deidara was even starting to think like his split personality

Dammit.

-x-

The Bandit polished the metal of his precious gun, Sandaime.

He often wondered what happened to Hiruko. They had probably buried his poor gun in memory of him.

Oh well, at least he still had Sandaime, his Perfect Magnum.

"So, when are you planning on meeting Deidara again?"

"I'm telling you, Ruto, he is dead."

"So when are you meeting him?"

"Tonight."

Naruto nodded, and then gave a smile.

"Maybe I can make it so we're even."

"Hmmm?"

"You know, I still owe you for what you did in the fight…"

"Oh, yeah."

(Flash back)

"_The Akatsuki are ambushing us!"_

_Sasori stood up at the name._

"_What?"_

"_They're ambushing us! They just killed 5 of us, including Sakura!" (A/N You actually thought I wouldn't take the opportunity to kill her? XD)_

"_Oh. Good riddance to her."_

"_Could you be serious about this?"_

"_I know, they will probably kill me anyway if they saw me."_

"_Anyway, you have to stay amongst the trees so they can't see you. Got it?"_

"_Deal."_

_Sasori started running for the trees, where several other bandits were going as well._

_-o-_

_He had a clear view of the battle field from the spot he had chosen to hide amongst the trees._

_What if he saw Deidara? What if Deidara was killed right __in front of his eyes?_

"_Sasori."_

_Sasori turned away from the scene, looking to the figure crouched next to him. Kakashi._

"_Yes?"_

"_Wear this."_

_Kakashi held out a white mask. It was carved to look like a wolf; red markings were painted on as well._

On a night like this one,

Where the wolves howl out,

Painted whole a pure white,

But also bloodied from the bout.

_Sasori nodded, taking the mask and slipping it over his face. He secured it in place by tying it around his head with his Konoha head band. He gave a nod to Kakashi._

_It was difficult to see through the holes, but it wasn't impossible._

_The Bandit turned back to the battle scene._

_He could see them now. Akatsuki._

_They were firing their guns, dodging bullets, murdering._

"_Kakashi…"_

"_Yes, Sasori?"_

"_Why don't you just send me out? This might be a rescue mission."_

"_Sasori, it has nearly been three years since you were an Akatsuki member. They probably assume you are long dead."_

"_Then, this is a revenge mission. Let me go back to them, and there won't be all this killing."_

"_Sasori, you won't be able to stop them."_

"_Yes, I will."_

"_No. You won't. They are Akatsuki. They're blood thirsty murderers."_

"…_Yes, and I'm o- …I was one of them. Please, Kakashi…There is one Akatsuki member…Who I just want to meet one more time before either of us dies…"_

"_I'm sorry Sasori. You may not go on the field."_

"_I'm telling you I can help you! I can tell you how to defeat them then! Hidan, that silver haired one, you need to get him away from Kakuzu, that large one there. Hidan is scared of fire! He doesn't think much about strategies or anything! Without Hidan, Kakuzu is easy to take down as well! And Itachi has a soft spot for his brother, Sasuke! Use him as a distraction! He won't kill Sasuke! Get Sasuke to kill him! Please! Just let me see Deidara!"_

"_That is quite enough, Sasori. If you persist, then I will have to kill you." Kakashi talked quickly to another bandit, who then quickly disappeared. "Thanks for the information though."_

_Sasori stared at the scene unfolding on the battle ground._

_A large fire suddenly roared to life, between Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan had been so close to it that some of his bandana had caught fire, but the Jashinist quickly put it out._

_As Sasori had predicted, Hidan swiftly moved away from it. The Bandit watched as Hidan moved too far, suddenly falling into a pit fall trap which had been cleverly concealed. He watched as the Jashinist was swallowed up by the earth. _

_Good bye, Hidan._

_Sasori looked over to the left. He spotted Itachi. As he had predicted, he was talking to Sasuke._

_Everyone avoided the both of them, knowing better than to get between._

_Sasori watched as they both continued to talk to one another._

_Suddenly, Sasuke said something and pointed his gun at Itachi._

_Sasori looked away, but he heard the gun shot._

_Good bye, Itachi._

_Sasori looked back over at Kakuzu. He was skilfully dodging bullets._

_The Bandit wondered if he would still be dodging those bullets so easily if he knew that Hidan was dead._

_He then saw who he was fighting._

_Naruto._

…

_Why did that shock him so much?_

_He watched as Naruto dodged the bullets and fired his own._

"_RASENGAN!"_

_Miss._

_His eyes widened slightly._

_Naruto's movements intrigued him…They were so similar to Deidara's when they first met._

_But was that a good thing, or a bad thing?_

_Would it result in Naruto's death, or would it result in Kakuzu's death?_

_The Bandit continued to watch the dance of predators unfold._

Round and Round they dance with us,

Twirling across the battle field.

_The bullets were getting closer and closer to hitting Naruto. Sasori could see. It was only a matter of time before one hit him._

_In 4 bullets time._

_3._

_Sasori watched Naruto's movements._

_2._

_Movements that were just like Deidara's._

_Sasori couldn't take it._

_He jumped from the tree, evading Kakashi's grasp as he tried to stop Sasori. The Bandit ran fast with added adrenalin._

_What the hell was he doing?_

_He dodged several bullets from Konoha bandits._

Dodging bullets through the air,

With weapons that we don't wield.

_1._

_Sasori didn't hate them for trying to kill him. They probably got the wrong idea about his intentions._

_The Bandit was fast from all the years of living this way of life._

_He jumped. His right foot landed on Naruto's right shoulder. He used the blonde to launch himself high into the air._

_Naruto was slammed to the ground by what Sasori did._

_0._

_The bullet that would have surely hit him flew over his head._

_Kakuzu was shocked by the new comer._

_Sasori landed just in front of the Miser._

_They looked into each others eyes._

_Kakuzu's different coloured orbs widened as he recognized the Bandit behind the wolf mask._

"_Sasori?"_

_Sasori gave a lazy blink. A feeling emerged in Kakuzu's eyes._

_Hope._

_Too bad._

"_Goodbye Kakuzu."_

_Bang._

_Blood sprayed over Sasori. He had shot Kakuzu at point blank range with his Magnum._

Clang, a clang, my axe doth go,

Clang, a clang, my tale of woe,

The blood which I once feared is smothering me.

_Guess that meant that Naruto's movements had been the death of Kakuzu._

_Kakuzu now had a gapping hole through the centre of his chest._

_The Miser stared at Sasori, completely shocked. The Bandit watched as the light within those different coloured eyes was extinguished._

_Kakuzu fell backwards, dead._

_Click._

_Sasori didn't budge. He let a soft smile grace his lips, though no one saw it beneath the mask._

"_Bold moves are supposed to mask fear, am I correct?"_

_Sasori gave a soft hum, not moving._

_At the moment, he seemed absolutely content with the world._

"_I guess."_

"_You're an idiot, Sasori."_

_Sasori slipped Sandaime back into his holster and turned around slowly. His eyes met another pair that were amber orange._

_Konan was aiming Ang__el at him from about 2 metres away._

_The Bandit put his hands behind his head. He felt care free and slightly giddy for some reason. At the moment, he didn't care about anything._

"_I believe that the correct word would be 'Insane', actually."_

_Konan narrowed her eyes slightly._

"_So you've joined Konoha?"_

"_It was either that, or they'd kill me. You shouldn't have started this fight."_

"_This was a rescue mission. We came here to save you."_

"_Well, I clearly don't need saving."_

_Sasori wondered faintly how he and Konan were still alive. Both of them just standing there talking was like having a giant target painted over your head._

_Probably because Konoha didn't care about him if he were to be killed. And Akatsuki knew better than to get between Konan and her prey._

_That still didn't explain why no one was aiming a gun at Konan._

"_Shoot him, and I will shoot you."_

_Both Sasori and Konan's eyes widened slightly._

_Naruto was aiming a gun at Konan._

_Sasori had actually forgotten all about Naruto._

_Deidara._

"_Konan. Where is Deidara?"_

_Sasori faintly saw Naruto's eyes widen at the name._

_Konan's eyes narrowed once more. She still had Angel pointed at him, aimed at his chest. She wasn't taking any chances._

"_He is with Tobi. We didn't tell him about this mission."_

_Sasori didn't ask who Tobi was. He faintly remembered seeing a boy with an orange mask on the day he left._

"_I __need to see him."_

"_No you don't…He has changed since you left."_

_Sasori narrowed his eyes._

"_Is he ending his sentences with 'Yeah' or 'Un'?"_

"_What kind of question is-"_

"_Answer the question."_

"…_He has been saying 'Yeah'."_

_Sasori gave a soft nod._

"_He is being controlled by his split personality."_

"_What?"_

"_He first came out when we raided the mansion when Deidara killed his father. He seems to take over whenever Deidara suffers from extreme trauma. When I slapped him he seemed to wake up. If you just s-"_

"_Shut up!" Konan's eyes swapped from Sasori's, to the body of Kakuzu behind him, then back to Sasori. He glared at him hard, baring her teeth. "You killed an Akatsuki member! That means you have to die!"_

Clang, a clang, the wolves away,

Clang, a clang, I cannot say,

Perhaps my axe is sharper than it's meant to be.

On a time, any time

Even my own friends will die,

One by one they bite the dust,

But I don't remember why.

Perhaps it was my own fault

But I don't remember who,

Three Sticks in the ground,

Oh, what am I to do?

_-x-_

Sasori was the reason for their deaths X3 Ha ha

Sasori was the one with the wolf mask =3

And Konan mentioned earlier how she talked to the person with the wolf mask

Remember, Sasori has a bit of a psychological problem due to Orochimaru and his life as a Bandit

Anyway, hope you likey ^-^


	22. Chance

**The Blonde and the Bandit**** 22**

**Chance**

**The absence of any known reason why an event should turn out the other way rather than another, spoken**** of as if it were a real agency**

"Chance is a word void of sense; nothing can exist without a cause." -**Voltaire**

_The Bandit gave a soft blink._

"_You dare shoot him, and I will shoot you, believe it!"_

_Konan's eyes looked over at Naruto briefly. She shouldn't have done that._

_The next thing Konan knew, Sasori had one arm pressing both her own arms to her body, and one arm around her neck. She began struggling to break free._

"_Konan." She stopped struggling. Sasori moved his mouth to her ear, keeping the mask on though. "You saved me twice 13 years ago. This is me repaying that debt. When I let go of you, call Akatsuki to grab the bodies and retreat. I will distract them."_

_Sasori let go of her. They locked eyes for a few brief seconds. Konan turned and began sprinting to the left, heading towards Itachi's body._

_She gave a high pitched whistle. Sasori remembered that as the signal for retreat._

"_Sasori! Why did you-"_

_Sasori kicked Kyuubi from Naruto's hands. He pulled Sandaime from his holster and aimed the gun at Naruto, though he didn't even put a finger on the trigger._

_Naruto's eyes widened._

_Sasori gave a lazy blink._

"_I'm not going to hurt you, Naruto; I'm just trying to distract the rest of Konoha so Akatsuki can escape. Konoha are always looking out for their members, so as long as one is in danger, they won't care about the Akatsuki retreating. I repeat though, I will not hurt you."_

_Sasori could feel the tension in the air._

_And h__e knew._

_Every single Konoha gun, besides Kyuubi which lay useless on the floor, was aimed at him._

_Why didn't they just shoot him?_

…

_Because he was one of them …_

"…_Deidara is alive?"_

_Sasori gave a soft hum._

"_What are you talking about? I killed Deidara. You know that."_

"_But- YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT HIM BEFORE!"_

"_When?"_

"_JUST BEFORE! WITH THE AKATSUKI BANDIT!"_

"_Hmmm…" Sasori shrugged softly. "Can't remember."_

_Sasori scanned the field to see no sign of Akatsuki. He slipped Sandaime into his holster and pulled off his mask. The Bandit __retied the Konoha head band around his own forehead._

On a night like this one,

Where the wolves howl out,

Painted whole a pure white,

But also bloodied from the bout.

Round and Round they dance with us,

Twirling across the battle field.

Dodging bullets through the air,

With weapons that we don't wield.

Clang, a clang, my axe doth go,

Clang, a clang, my tale of woe,

The blood which I once feared is smothering me.

Clang, a clang, the wolves away,

Clang, a clang, I cannot say,

Perhaps my axe is sharper than it's meant to be.

_He turned and began walking back towards the trees._

"_Sasori." The Bandit kept walking. "…Thank you for saving my life, Dattebayo."_

"_You owe me."_

_Naruto looked down briefly, then back up at the red headed bandit. He began running, catching up to Sasori._

_(_End of Flashback)

"Did Deidara talk about me a lot, Dattebayo?"

"How could he? You forget, I killed him."

"Of course. I am coming along with you tonight."

"Fine. But just remember. Deidara is mine."

-x-

"Is Sempai still mad at Tobi? Tobi said Tobi was Sorry!"

Deidara shot the idiot a glare.

"Yes I fucking am, yeah! Now leave me alone already! I'm fucking sick of your voice already! Go die in a ditch or something, yeah!"

Tobi burst out crying.

"Sempai is so mean to Tobi!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY, YEAH!"

Tobi flung his arms around Deidara, continuing to cry.

"DON'T BE SO MEAN TO TOBI, SEMPAI!"

"I WILL BE AS MEAN TO YOU AS I FUCKING WANT! NOW LET GO OF ME!" Deidara managed to push Tobi away from him and stand up. "I'm going for a walk, follow me and I SWEAR to Jashin, I will kill you, idiot."

Tobi quickly nodded.

"Okie Dokie Sempai! Tobi will give Sempai his space!"

Deidara rolled his eyes and disappeared into the foliage.

-x-

The Blonde was sitting beside the lake.

The sun had already set, and the moon shone large and luminous in the sky, bathing everything with moonlight.

_Die, a die, with the moon,_

_Die, a die, I'll find you soon_

Deidara had lit a small fire to add to the light as well.

He had agreed to meet Sasori there, but he knew that the Bandit wouldn't be there for another few hours.

He really didn't care; he just needed time to himsel-

Crack.

Deidara quickly got to his feet, spinning around and drawing Katsu. A few seconds ticked by as he recognised the person. He gave a soft sigh and slipped Katsu back into his holster.

The Blonde turned and sat back down on the shore.

"You startled me, Konan, un."

The bandit moved forward and sat down next to him.

"So now you're back?"

Deidara picked up a stone, throwing it into the water. It bounced across the surface two times and then disappeared into the cold depths of the water.

"I haven't left. I would act normally, but when I did they thought I was insane…It disgusts me that I have to act like that just so they think I'm normal."

"Akatsuki has changed a lot over the past 3 years." Deidara nodded softly. "You know, I know that Sasori is alive."

Deidara's eyes widened and he looked over at her.

"You believe me, un?"

"No, I've seen him. I've talked to him. Do you know that he was actually the one who killed Kakuzu?"

"I killed him with reason."

Konan got to her feet, spinning around and pulling Angel from her holster.

Sasori stood there, the light shining on his Konoha head band.

Konan had Angel aimed at him.

"Dare shoot him, and I will shoot you, un."

Konan turned her head slightly to see Deidara was aiming Katsu at her head. She glared faintly at him, but put Angel back into her holster.

Deidara waited a few seconds to put Katsu away.

The Blonde smiled at Sasori.

"Danna, you're early, un."

"I have someone with me who was eager to meet y-"

"He killed Kakuzu to save my life."

Deidara's eyes widened as a familiar figure stepped into the clearing, next to Sasori. The Blonde gaped at the other blonde. The blonde who he had not seen for over 3 years.

"Naruto?"

"Deidara?"

Both friends stared at each other, neither moving.

After a few long moments they began running towards each other. They embraced in a long and heart warming hug.

Memories flashed before Deidara's eyes, of the few good times within the depths of the mine. Pure memories, of a time before he had become corrupt by the outside world. He remembered when he had lost Naruto, when he had escaped the mine into a world he believed had been so bright.

Just being inside of his friends arms made him realise how stupid this world was. At first he had thought it was heaven, everyone was so happy, food was delicious, and life was worth living.

(Flash back)

_He was dazed and disoriented as he entered the bright light. His eyes had never seen the thing known as 'Sunlight' before. He felt a gentle hand take his own as Konan led him away from the mine._

(End of flash back)

He now knew that that world had just been a mirage, false through his broken right eye, and he now could see reality clearly. This was a world of bloody murder, of misery, a world of death.

For the first time in his entire life, he wished that Akatsuki didn't exist. All of them. Hidan, Konan and even Sasori. He had once believed that the mine was the entire world. He had then learnt of a world of wonders above and wished to go there.

Well, he had gotten his wish, and now he wished he could take it back.

His once pure mind had become corrupt.

He could see that so damn clearly now.

Deidara and Naruto eventually ended the hug, smiling at each other.

"Sasori kept telling me you were dead…"

The Blonde frowned and looked at Sasori, who walked to them.

"It was for your own good, Ruto. If I had told you then you would have wanted to 'Rescue' Deidara."

Konan walked forward to join them.

"We thought that Sasori needed rescuing, and look where we ended up. Three of us are dead, and it was all Sasori's fault."

Sasori bowed his head slightly.

"For what little it means, I am sorry, Konan."

Konan looked away from him.

Deidara turned to Konan.

"Konan, escape with us, un!"

Konan's eyes widened and she looked at Deidara.

"Escape?"

"I'm sick of this life. It used to be fun…" Memories of all the Akatsuki laughing flashed before his eyes. "But now…Run away with us, Konan. We will go into hiding! Live in a small secluded village, just you, me and Sasori!"

"I wanna come to, Dattebayo!"

"Yeah! Me, you, Sasori and Naruto!"

Konan looked down, and then back at Deidara, giving a soft smile.

Deidara missed her smile. He had once believed that if Konan smiled, that meant the whole world was as it should be.

"That sounds great Deidara…But…I cannot go with you…I could never leave Pein…But I will make no move to stand in your way…And if Pein ever…Dies…Then I wish to join you then."

Deidara gave an understanding smile.

"Okay, un. Then I wish you the best in life."

"When will you be leaving?"

"Tomorrow night, so I will be able to pack a few essentials."

"Then I wish you the best of luck. And Sasori…" Her smile faded as she looked at the red head. "I will never forgive you for betraying Akatsuki, but I wish you luck as well."

"I understand."

"Bravo, Bravo." All of the four bandit's eyes widened and they all quickly turned to see a fifth figure standing in the clearing, clapping their hands. "I must say, you really put on a show. But I'm afraid that this is the end of the performance. The curtains are closing," Tobi pulled out his familiar pitch black gun, which had spikes lining the top of the barrel. Sasori stared at the gun, Hiruko, and then looked up at the mask Tobi wore. "The audience members are cheering for more, but I'm afraid it is time to take your final bow."

Sasori quickly got in front of Deidara, protecting him. Tobi was unfazed. He aimed the gun at Sasori's chest and pulled down on the trigger.

Bang.

-x-

Next chapter is the last, I'm afraid =3 Death X3

You get to find out the end of the song in the first chapter as well ^-^

Anyway, nothing else to say really

Hope you likey ^-^


	23. Death

**The Blonde and the Bandit**** 23**

**Death**

**The act of dying; the end of life; the total and permanent cessation of the vital functions of an animal or plant**

"**To fear death, my friends, is only to think ourselves wise, without being wise: for it is to think that we know what we do not know. For anything that men can tell, death may be the greatest good that can happen to them: but they fear it as if they knew quite well that it was the greatest of evils. And what is this but that shameful ignorance of thinking that we know what we do not know?" –Socrates**

The Blonde felt everything happen within a few slow seconds.

Deidara closed his eyes tightly, unable to move any other part of his body.

Sasori is going to die. Sasori is going to die. Sasori is going to die.

And as quickly as it had started, the seconds ticked by.

He heard a body slump to the floor.

His eyes burst open to see red. It took him a few more seconds to realise that it was Sasori's hair he was looking at. Deidara pushed the red head out of his view. His eyes widened as he looked down at the body before him.

Naruto lay on the floor in front of them, slowly dying. His shirt was slowly being coloured red as blood ran from the bullet wound in his abdomen.

Deidara stared for a few seconds at his childhood friend, and then he looked at the figure that had fired.

Tobi.

The Blonde was suddenly over come with a blinding rage.

It wasn't the world who had corrupted him. It wasn't Akatsuki who had made him sin. It wasn't their fault.

It was all Tobi.

Tobi.

Tobi.

Tobi.

(Flash back)

"…_4 and 4…Tobi, you have to vote. Are you for rescuing Sasori, or against?"_

_Tobi flinched._

"_Tobi is…" He looked around the group, his eyes stopping on Deidara. Tobi paused, then straighten up, giving a mature stance. His voice changed from the usual immature one, to a deep and cruel voice. "I am Against."_

(End of flash back)

Tobi.

Tobi.

Tobi.

ENOUGH OF TOBI!

Deidara pulled Katsu from his holster and aimed it at Tobi.

"I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING KILLED YOU A LONG TIME AGO, UN! KATSU!"

Bang.

And just like that, Tobi was no more.

But Deidara still didn't feel relief. He was even angrier.

HOW DARE THE BASTARD JUST DIE LIKE THAT! HE SHOULD HAVE STARTED SCREAMING! BEGGING FOR MERCY!

"KATSU!"

Deidara fired multiple bullets into the dead body.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

The bullets soon ceased firing, despite Deidara still pulling the trigger.

Katsu was either jammed, or out of ammunition.

Click.

Click.

Click.

"Deidara."

Click.

Click.

Click.

The Blonde suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Deidara's eyes widened and he let go of his once precious gun.

What was it now?

It had once been a friend, now it was just a weapon. I slab of murdering steel. Used to kill. Used to destroy. To rip families, friends and lovers apart.

Sasori was holding him.

Sasori was real.

Sasori was not a murderer.

He could kill as many people as he wished, yet he would never be a murderer.

He was Deidara's family, his real friend, and his lover.

The Bandit was pure.

Deidara fell to his knees, Sasori falling to his knees as well, refusing to let go until the Blonde calmed down.

After what seemed like hours, though in reality was only a minute, Deidara calmed down.

"Danna…Please let go of me…I need to say goodbye to Naruto, un."

Sasori slowly let go of Deidara.

The Blonde turned to his friend. The blonde was staring up at him, barely alive.

His chest was softly rising and falling, but Deidara knew that Naruto would soon die.

"Naruto…"

"My…My debt is…repaid…Both of you…Saved me from get…getting shot before…Thank you…And…I'm Sorry…Believe it…"

A smile graced the blonde's lips as his final words passed.

He then peacefully closed his bright blue eyes, for what would be the last time.

Konan looked away in an act of respect.

Sasori took Deidara's hand and buried his face into the Blonde's hair affectionately.

Deidara saw Naruto's chest finally stop rising and falling. The Blonde was the only one in the entire world of corruption, murder and death, to see the last pure being finally become snuffed out like a simple candle light.

-x-

1 year later

The shop owner smiled sweetly at her customer.

"Thank you, sir! That will be three gold coins."

She handed the Brunette the basket containing the fruit he had ordered. The Brunette smiled softly back at her and took the basket.

"Thank you, here you go, un!"

The Brunette handed her three shiny golden coins.

"You're welcome! Please come again!"

The Brunette nodded softly and turned, singing softly as he begun to walk home.

"On a day like this one,

I have to sing my song,

A song of tragedy,

A melody too long.

Days, months and years did pass,

Without my knowing so,

Locked inside the world of dreams,

My consciousness did go.

Bang, a bang, the nobles fall,

Bang, a bang, the bandits call,

Searching out across the gory remain.

Bang, a bang, goes my gun,

Bang, a bang, the war is won,

But alas the war will have to start again."

The Brunette unlocked his front door and entered the cosy home.

A familiar figure sat at the table, reading a newspaper. The figure looked up at the Brunette, and a smirk curved the elegant lips.

_On a night like this one,_

_Where the wolves howl out,_

_Painted whole a pure white,_

_But also bloodied from the bout._

_Round and Round they dance with us,_

_Twirling across the battle field._

_Dodging bullets through the air,_

_With weapons that we don't wield._

_Clang, a clang, my axe doth go,_

_Clang, a clang, my tale of woe,_

_The blood which I once feared is smothering me._

_Clang, a clang, the wolves away,_

_Clang, a clang, I cannot say,_

_Perhaps my axe is sharper than it's meant to be._

"You really look different with brown hair, Brat."

Deidara rolled his eyes, sitting down on Sasori's lap.

"Yeah, I agree, un. But we can't risk anyone recognizing me as once being an Akatsuki Bandit."

"I know." Sasori pulled Deidara into a kiss. The Brunette kissed back eagerly but soon had to pull away,

"Where's Konan, un?"

"I'm right here!"

They both looked as Konan entered the room, smiling happily.

Deidara smiled back at her.

"Hey Konan, un!"

"Hey Dei Honey, did you get those fruits?"

"Course!" Deidara pointed to the basket of fresh fruit he had bought. Konan smiled wider and picked up an apple.

"Thanks," She took a bite into the big red fruit, "maybe after I eat it, I will bury the core. Then in a few years we will have our own apple tree." Konan shrugged, taking another bite.

"Sounds good to me, un."

"I wouldn't mind free apples."

"Okay then, see you, oh and please continue what you were doing when I was away!"

She smirked wide and exited the room, leaving the two lovers alone.

Deidara looked back to Sasori, smiling softly, and wrapped his arms around the Red Head's neck.

Sasori moved his arms around the Brunette and held him tightly to his chest.

"I love you, Deidara."

They both stayed like that for several hours, completely content with being in the others arms. They had escaped the life of being a Bandit, something only few would ever be able to do.

They now lived in their small family of three, with some of the money and treasures which they had collected over the years to keep them going.

Deidara's Imitation Ring sparkled softly in the setting sunlight that shone through the window, dying their little world with a soft crimson glow.

Luck.

_On a time, any time_

_Even my own friends will die,_

_One by one they bite the dust,_

_But I don't remember why._

_Perhaps it was my own fault_

_But I don't remember who,_

_Three Sticks in the ground,_

_Oh, what am I to do?_

They really were lucky. For no longer, were they, or ever would be, the Blonde and the Bandit.

_Die, a die, God is gone_

_Die, a die, But I live on,_

_Persisting even through the longest night._

_Die, a die, with the moon,_

_Die, a die, I'll find you soon,_

_For even the darkest night will someday see the light._

The End.

-x-

This story is really Allegorical! D=

So, what do you think?

Is it Real?

Maybe Deidara actually died in the mines and this is just his version of heaven? He does continuously compare the outer world to Heaven through out the fan fic. And things start turning bad after he kills people, so he might have been sent to his version of Hell.

Or maybe it didn't have a happy ending at all?

Or maybe it did?

It is up to your own interpretation of it ^-^

I'm just going to say a few things of symbolism I did

The Guns- If you count all of the Akatsuki's guns, plus Naruto's gun Kyuubi, there is a total of 21 Guns, which is the name of a song by the band Greenday. Good song ^O^ It is about War and that, it really suits the fan fic ^O^

Deidara- Deidara symbolises something pure becoming corrupt, obviously. He is also symbolised by dogs, though you only see this twice, where Sasori calls him a dog in sheep's clothing, and when Sasori found some dead dogs in the mansion.

Naruto- Naruto basically represents another version of Deidara, who actually didn't become corrupt. He remains pure through out the fan fic.

Sasori- Sasori is a representation of purity in the real world. It might be hard to believe, but Sasori, unlike Deidara, isn't corrupt. He is also symbolised by wolves.

Tobi- …I hate him so much. Tobi symbolises lots of things. He is a symbol for corruption, and the past. He also is a symbol for if Deidara had become a Noble, what his life would have been like

Masks- Sasori's wolf mask and Tobi's mask are both symbols for false immortality and arrogance.

Deidara's Mother- An Angel. She is also represented by Katsu and Deidara's necklace. Both of these things he gives up, symbolising how he is letting go of the past.

Deidara's Father- He symbolises sin before Deidara was born. He also symbolises Revenge. Did you remember how Deidara wanted revenge for his mother on him, and Tobi wanted revenge on Deidara for what he did to his own mother? Deidara is a bit of a hypocrite!

The Dictionary- Basically represents knowledge and the past

The Song- Basically major foreshadowing XD

Anyway, there was lots more symbolism, if you think you spotted some or something that might be you can ask me and I will tell you about it XD Lolz

Anyway, hope you likey ^O^


End file.
